Beyond the Haunted Past
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: iAm at Home on the Range Sequel.When Amanda shows up at the Shay's 1year on,inviting Sam,Freddie&Carly back to Havenfield,Sam figures theres a reason.When a freak storm brings back painful memories and a horse is stolen, how will Sam fix all the problems?
1. A Year On and a Surprise Guest

**Beyond The Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Sequel To iAm at Home on the Range.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter One;<strong> A Year on and a Surprise Guest.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I own nothing but the plot and my own characters and of corse, my own writing.

-  
>"Watch it dork!" A jock yelled barging past Freddie in Seattle movie theatre.<p>

"What did you just call him?" Freddie's blonde girlfriend snapped. Sam.

"Oh I'm sorry princess, did you say something? The largest guy turned around and grinned at her. " Your not wasting your time with this dork are you? You could be with me, baby." She growled.

"Did you just call him a dork?" She shouted, feeling nothing but anger.

"Yeah, I think I did. what are you and your little boyfriend gunna' do about that?" His friends chuckled behind him and that only made Sam more angry. She stepped forward, her once ice blue eyes, red.

"You just made a very big mistake." She scrunched her hand into a fist and Freddie gulped. The dude was in for it now.

"Sam.. is this really necessary, the last guy ended up in hospital."

"Freddie, your my dork, know body else's, and know one gets to call you that." He grinned, giving her a kiss.

"Thanks." The pair had completely forgotten about the jocks in front of them.

"Aww, look guys. It's beauty and the beast." They all laughed and Sam turned around to face them again. They weren't watching her close enough and she immediately swung her hand around, her enclosed fist colliding with his face. He hit the floor, slamming his head off of the carpeted flooring. Sam looked up, locking dangerous eyes with the rest of the guys.

"Anyone else want to try me?" She snapped and they suddenly scattered, terrified. She smirked triumphantly. "Didn't think so."

"You never cease to amaze me Sam," Freddie chuckled, placing his arm securely around her shoulders, holding her close to him. She smirked, playing with the straw that was in her Smoothie cup. It had been a year since Sam, Freddie and Carly had arrived back in Seattle from her aunt's farm in Montana, but it felt like just yesterday. It was Sam's seventeenth birthday, bordering the summer vacation which officially had started as of four days ago and she really missed her aunt, Jade and Apollo. She hadn't seen them since her last visit to the farm. It felt weird returning to Seattle again. It was also a full year since Angel's death, Sam still took that pretty hard. With Freddie and Carly's help though, Sam gradually got used to being back in Seattle. She knew she had promised her aunt she would visit regular but Sam just couldn't. She knew if she kept going back and forth constantly, she would start to get too attached to the farm again and not want to leave. She sighed, turning her attention back to her boyfriend. Right now, the pair had been to the movies for a date. She scraped the heel of her high heeled black boots against the carpet in boredom. Freddie seemed to notice this. It amazed him how one minute she would be so interested in something and then the next.. Totally out of it. But, that was Sam, and he loved her just the way she was. "Come on, we need to get to Carly's, she's waiting for you." He grabbed her hand and she smiled, reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"What are you waiting for then," She let go of him, and ran out of the cinema, her heels crashing on the concrete pavement, echoing through the Seattle streets. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she grinned.

"Your getting faster." She heard, whispered in her ear. She smirked.

"Maybe your just getting slower," She smirked turned her head and smacked her lips straight to Freddie's. "I love you,"

"I love you too Sam, and happy birthday."

"Why thank you," She grinned. "Let's go."

Ten minutes later

Sam and Freddie walked into Bushwell Plaza hand in hand, ignoring Lewbert's shrieks. They walked up to the elevator and took it up to the 8th floor. Walking towards Carly door, Sam turned the knob and pulled it open, to reveal darkness. She squinted, trying to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Her nose crinkled up in confusion.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Sam asked her boyfriend who simply shrugged.

"No idea."

"Yo! Carls! Carlio? Carlotta….." Suddenly, a the bright lights shot through the apartment, almost blinding the pair and revealing a large banner, the words 'Happy 17th Birthday Sam!' in red writing which was strung across the Shay's staircase. Silver and red balloons were floating around the apartment and Carly, Wendy, Gibby, Tasha, Shannon, Tureen, Germy, Rodney and alot of Sam's other friends were all stood by the computer counter.

"Happy birthday Sam!" The voices echoed throughout the apartment, making her smile. Sam also heard the person behind her say it which shocked her.

"Oh my god!" Sam span around and looked at Freddie. "You knew about this?"

"I might have." He smirked and she grinned.

"You're getting so much better at keeping secrets Fredward." He shrugged.

"I learn from the best" He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and cheers and aww's were sent around. Sam pulled away and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"For what? "

"For being there for me." He smiled at her softly.

"Don't mention it Sam, I'd do anything for you,"

_-One hour later.-_

A loud knock rang through the Shay's apartment. Sam was busy dancing with Freddie to a bouncy song in the middle of the living room.

"I got it!" Was Carly yell as she sprang up from the couch and ran over to the door, yanking it open.  
>Sam put her head on Freddie's chest just as a slow song came on the cd player. She felt his strong arms wrap around her petite waist and she rested her arms across her broad shoulders. They were beyond happy just dancing together.<p>

_Keep holding on,  
>Cause you'll know I'll make it through, make it through.<br>Just stay strong,  
>Cause you know I'm here for you, here for you.<br>Nothing you can say,  
>Nothing you can do.<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth,  
>So keep holding on,<br>Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through. _

"Sam! There's someone here to see you!" Sam lifted her head from Freddie's chest, retracting herself from his grip and eyed the door in confusion. She really wasn't prepared for who she saw. She gasped, making Freddie turn around too. His mouth dropped open as he watched Sam take a shaky step forward, her nerves system almost completely shut down with shock.

"What are you doing here Aunt Amanda?" Sam asked her aunt who was stood in the Shay's apartment doorway with little Jade… who wasn't so little anymore, at her feet. Everyone stopped as the music was turned down and stared at Sam's shocked face. Her confusion completely kicked in.

**I feel so guilty.  
>I told everyone this would be up by April 9th... and it's four weeks late. It was all ready to be uploaded for April 9th, but then my internet died... and i was only able to use my internet on my phone. I've only just got my internet back now.<br>The good news? I've got TWELVE chapters of this badboy written! So i'll be updating this every week or so :)  
>Anyway, hope you guys like this, i've been working hard on this story.<br>iOMG? EPIC!  
>Anyway, review!<br>****-Dreamer **


	2. Back to Havenfield and Meeting Jasper

** Beyond The Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Sequel to iAm At Home on the Range.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Two:<strong> Back to Havenfield and Meeting Jasper.  
><strong> Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own iCarly. I own my own characters/animals and of corse this plot and this story since it's all my own writing.. Duh.. But yeah, sadly, I don't own iCarly.

Sam stepped out of the car and looked around. It hadn't changed at all, making her smile. The sweet, distinctive smell of horse sweat and hay hit her and that was when she knew, she was home. She looked down at the barn, the door wide open, rugs splayed across the top of the stable doors. Her smile widened slightly as she stared across the horizon, seeing little colourful dots spotted about, immediately knowing they were horses. She felt a hand slip into hers and she knew, just by the feel that it was Freddie. She looked up and saw the small smile upon his face. She leant up and pecked him on the cheek.

"You happy to be home?" He asked and she nodded.

"Without a doubt."

"Good… I know you've been missing this place lately… especially with it being a whole year since- Well.. You know."

"Yeah, it seems like it's been forever." She laughed, thinking of what fate it was for Amanda to show up at the Shay's door…

_-Flashback-_

_"What on earth are you doing here?" Sam laughed, giving her aunt a hug. Carly had just cleared the room, asking the party to leave. Freddie was sat on the stool by the computer as Jade sat up on his knee. Sam smirked. He looked so 'fatherly'. _

_"What? Can't an aunt come say her favourite niece on her 17th birthday?" Amanda teased making Sam laugh. _

_"I guess, I'm so happy you're here!" Sam wrapped herself up hug again with Amanda. Carly and Freddie were smiling at the display._

_"Oh, hey…" Carly suddenly realized something. " How did you find out where we lived?" _

_"Well… I did show up at Sam's house.. Where my sister, who by the way has totally lost the plot-" _

_"I told you she's messed up." Sam tutted, making Amanda roll her eyes. _

_"You didn't tell me she was **that** messed up!" _

_"Well…. I thought you would have realized!" Sam shrugged. _

_"Anyway…" Carly laughed. _

_"Oh right.. Yeah, so my sister told me you weren't home… so I asked where you were, she replied, 'anywhere but here'" Sam snorted at this, rolling her eyes. Her mom had become a lot better since they'd been going to the therapist… but she still had her uncaring moment.. Although Sam found them rather hilarious. _

_"That's my mother for you." She laughed. _

_"So… eventually she told me you'd be at Carly's…. And she gave me your address… so sorry for crashing the party."_

_"Are you kidding!" Sam paused, a smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're here!" Then, she turned to Jade, who was still sat on Freddie's knee. She scooped her up in a crushing hug, making the young girl giggle. _

_"And I'm so glad you're here too!" _

_"Good." _

_"How's Apollo?" Sam asked thinking of the large chestnut stallion._

_"That's kinda' what I'm hear about Sam…" Sam frowned, knowing something immediately wasn't right by the tone in her aunt's voice. _

_"What? What's wrong with him?" Sam panicked, placing Jade down on the floor. Freddie seemed to notice the fright in Sam so he stood up from the stool and wrapped a protective arm around his girlfriends waist. She smiled softly at the connection and moved into him. " Aunt Amanda, What's wrong with him?"_

_"He's pining Sam…" _

_"I don't-"_

_"He misses you." _

_"Oh.." Sam immediately felt guilty. "How bad is it?"_

_"It's not **that** bad…. It was bad at first…. He couldn't understand where you'd disappeared too.. He'd jump the fences and end up on the roads… we had to keep him stabled for two months." That made her feel even more guilty. "But then, in time… it wore off… he realized you weren't there and he gradually started to bond with the other horses for company.. But lately.."_

_"How long is lately?"_

_"The last few weeks…" Amanda replied and Sam nodded. "He's been doing it again, jumping fences, sweating to much from pacing… he's had to be stabled again, which isn't great for him, since the weather is great with it being summer. " _

_"I don't understand what I can do about it…" Sam couldn't just up and leave… she couldn't leave Freddie.._

_"Come up for a holiday." Sam's eyes brightened and she smiled back at Freddie and Carly. "He can see you, and know that your okay… give him loads of attention, and maybe he'll see that your still around." _

_"Can Freddie and Carly come too?" Sam enquired even though she knew the answer. _

_"Of corse!" Amanda grinned. "I did tell you before you three left last time, whenever you came back up, I'd want those two to be there too." _

_"Great." _

_"Hold on.. I'd better ask Spence." _

_"Yeah, I better ask my mom too." _

_"Go ahead… there's enough room in my car for you all to come with me today if your brother and your mom agrees." Freddie nodded and placed a tender kiss against Sam's forehead. She smiled. _

_"I'll be right back." He muttered to her and she nodded. _

_"Take your time." _

_"I'll call Spencer now," Carly held the phone to her ear, hearing the dial tone for a few rings before her old brother picked up. "Hey Spence! Listen.. I need to talk to you…" Sam watched Carly walk into the kitchen, still on the phone. She turned back to her aunt, about to say something until Freddie pushed open the door again, walking back inside, a blank, shocked look on his face. Sam gave him a weird look. _

_"Uhmm Freddie? Are you okay?" _

_"Mhmm…. I'm okay…" He nodded. _

_"Then why do you look like that?" Amanda asked. He shook his head in amazement. _

_"She said yes… she actually said yes.." Sam understood immediately after that. She smirked. _

_"He's in shock.." She said to her aunt. _

_"She said yes!" He suddenly grinned, before running up to Sam and scooping her up in a hug, making her squeal in shock. Amanda laughed watching him spin her around. _

_"Spencer said yes too!" Carly shouted coming running through from the kitchen, a large smile upon her face. Sam smiled as Freddie placed her down on the floor. _

_"Great! Well.. I'll run Sam home to get her clothes packed…. I'll come back in around an hour and we can leave from there… an hour should be long enough for you guys to pack, shouldn't it?"_

_"Oh sure." Carly smiled. "At least I know what the pack this time… last time, I brought a lot of denim shorts…. Wasn't the most comfortable thing to ride in." She laughed, making the rest of them laugh too. _

_"Okay then." _

_"I'll see you guys later." Sam reached up, placing a single kiss against Freddie's lips before walking out of the apartment door, Amanda and Jade just behind her… leaving Freddie with a happy, dopey grin on his face. _

_-End of Flashback-_

A loud whinny was heard and Sam was immediately snapped back to reality.

"Woah!" Freddie yelled seeing a small grey pony, running head on towards them.

"Not again!" Amanda groaned, walking forwards. She knew the pony would stop, once he reached her.

"What the-" Carly gasped in shock, confused to why there was a loose horse.

"Woah there little fella…." Sam's voice was soothing and something about her tone made the pony slow down, his ears swivelled as he stopped dead, trotting forwards to her. She smiled, running a hand across his tiny grey forehead. There was no mistaking it, he was only a foal… just a baby. Amanda sighed in relief as she watched as Sam took her black belt that was partly attached to her top and wrapped it loosely around the little grey's neck, stopping him from going anywhere.

"Thank god."

"Who is this little guy?" Sam asked, looking at the foal dancing about at her side.

"That's Jasper…. He belonged to a friend of mine who was selling up some of her horses… so, I offered to take in little Jasper… didn't realize what a pain in the backside he'd be."

"Wait.. So he does this often?" Carly asked, glancing at Jasper.

"This is the third time this week…. And it's only Tuesday." Amanda deadpanned.

"He's jumped the fence?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow… this kid has serious talent.. Those fences are high!" Sam smirked, giving the little grey a tickle down his neck.

"Talent isn't the word I'd use." Amanda mumbled.

Suddenly, another loud whinny echoed through the farm, only this time, Sam recognized this one. A smile made it's way onto her face and she span around, throwing the belt loop at Amanda so the woman could hold the naughty pony. Sam took one look at the barn before she took off running inside.

"Apollo!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it hasn't been a week... but thought i may as well get this out now, cosidering how busy i'm going to be this weekend..<br>****I've been away for the past week.. so i just wanna' get home and spend some time with my horses :')  
><strong>**I've missed them so much!  
>So, i'm hoping to get at least half as many reviews as iAm at Home on the Range did... So please could you guys review.. tell me what you thought of it.. if you liked it, or if you hated it.<br>Since this is the sequel to iAm at Home on the Range... this story will be very confusing if you have not read the first story... so PLEASE go read iAm at Home on the Range first, if you haven't already... cause this will just confuse you other wise.  
>One final thing... iCarly is back in buisness! :D<br>They started the first table read of the season yesterday.. finally! xD  
>Oh, and everyone who has a twitter account MUST go and wish Noah Munck AKA our very own Gibby Gibson A very happy 15th birthday because he is so very amazing :')<br>Go on! Do it now! :D You know you want too ;)  
>Anywho... Please Review! Lol, that rhymed xD Ah.. as they say, small things amuse small minds, tehe! :P<br>-Dreamer  
><strong>


	3. Seeing Apollo and Unexpected Kisses

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>iAm At Home on the Range Sequel.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Three;<strong> Seeing Apollo and Unexpected Kisses.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own iCarly. I own my own characters/animals ect and the plotline and this story, since it is all my own writing.

* * *

><p>Sam ran down the slight slope and burst into the barn. Apollo threw his chestnut head over the door and his eyes immediately lit up at the sight of her. A loud, shrill whinny echoed through the barn as he bobbed his head up and down in excitement.<p>

"Hey gorgeous!" Sam grinned, sliding the bolt and pulling open the stable door launching herself at the stallion. She wrapped her arms securely around his broad neck, so glad to be able to give him a hug. She felt him rest his chin against her back. The smell of the conditioner in his coat made her smile, feeling comforted being around him again. She heard the stable door beside Apollo's open and in shot Jasper, who had been clearly put there by Amanda. She knew that because mere seconds later, Carly, Freddie and Amanda popped their heads over the stable door, staring at horse and rider in mid-hug.

"Think he's happy to see you?" Amanda laughed. Sam span around, a smile on her face.

"Almost as much I am to see him." She replied, placing a kiss on the stallions velvety muzzle. Amanda looked down at her watch and smiled.

"Well.. It's almost four… I'd better get up to the house and make a start on dinner… I suggest you guys come up and unpack too.. You can come back down to the barn later on." Sam nodded, giving Apollo another quick kiss before walking out of the stable, putting the bolt on and followed her aunt out of the barn, Freddie and Carly right behind her. Sam let out a content sigh as they walked through the farm up to the large farmhouse up on the slight hill. She smiled. She couldn't believe she was back here. Amanda shoved her key in the door, pushing it open. Jade skipped up the patio and smiled at her mother once she reached the door.

"What's for dinner mom?"

"Not sure yet, sweetie." Amanda shrugged, stepping though the door. Sam followed them, stepping inside too.

"Hey, why don't-" Sam never got to finish that sentence. As she stepped inside, so only managed to take two single steps before a large black and white flash bounded up to her, knocking her down with a loud 'Oof'. Freddie snorted, immediately breaking out into laughter, Carly joining him. Sam groaned in confusion, opening her eyes to see a black and white dog sat upon her, tongue hanging from his mouth.

"Freedom?"

"Guess Apollo's not the only one who's missed you Sammy." Freddie chuckled earning a glare.

"Freedom!" She whined, trying to get the now rather large border collie off of her. He barked lightly earning a smile from Sam. She picked him up and placed him down beside her so that she could sit up. She ruffled his fur a little on top of his head before taking Freddie's extended hand, pulling her to her feet. Amanda grinned and took Jade's hand.

"We're gonna' make a start on dinner…"

"Okay." Sam heard Carly say and then, her aunt and her younger cousin were gone into the kitchen. She bent down and picked up Freedom, holding him close to her. "For what it's worth, I've missed you too Freedom." He stuck his tiny pink tongue out, licking up the side of her face in affection. She grimaced and quickly wiped the residue from her cheek. This made Freddie laugh all the more.

"I'm so not kissing that cheek now…" Sam span around and stepped closer to him.

"You big baby." He smirked at her.

"Hey… I said nothing about not kissing your lips." He raised his eyebrow suggestively making Sam smirk. He walked closer to her, about to kiss her. He didn't notice Freedom wriggling around in Sam's arms. Suddenly, just as Freddie was about to connect his lips to his girlfriends, the black and white dog moved up, licking Freddie square on the lips. "Eurgh!" He yelled, running a hand across his now wet lips. Sam spluttered with laughter, staring at Freddie's shocked face.

"Oh… that's it… 'I'm so not kissing you anymore'…." She mocked him, making him raise an eyebrow.

"That's not happening…."

"Oh… and how do you work that one out?" Sam challenged, placing Freedom down on the floor letting him run off to another part of the house.

"Because you, Samantha Puckett… can't resist me." She scoffed.

"That is true…." He smirked triumphantly. "But.. I'm still not kissing you until you scrub those lips." She laughed, and before he could say anything else, she was gone… running out into the kitchen, clearly to help her aunt. Freddie chuckled deeply to himself, turning around. When he did, he got the shock of his life. Carly was sat, legs crossed on the couch staring at him.

"Jheez Carls! What are you still doing in here…?"

"Well… since you two went of into a little flirty world of your own…. I thought I may as well sit down for five minutes until you realized I was still here…" She laughed, making him roll his eyes. "Now come on.. We should probably go help Amanda too.." Freddie nodded and followed his best friend into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Rather a short chapter.<br>So yeah, this is your weekly dose of Beyond the Haunted Past :')  
>Hope you like this.<br>Please remember to review.  
>I really hope you guys will like the few major plotline's i have this story lined up for. Some of the plotlines are sad.. but other's are exciting and happy :')<br>Can't wait for you guys to get stuck into the juicy chapters! They'll be here before you know it.  
>So yeah.. like i said, remember to review.<br>And i'll speak to you guys next update! :D  
>-Dreamer <strong>


	4. Bacon Mornings and Tacking Up

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Sequel to iAm at Home on the Range.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Four<strong>; Bacon Mornings and Tacking Up.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I Don't own iCarly. I Own my own characters/animals, the plot of this story and of corse.. This story, since it is my own writing.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned, rolling over. She opened her eyes slightly and she found herself staring at a crystal white ceiling. Her nose crinkled up in confusion as she sat up. She looked around, realizing she was in her bedroom. She felt around her comfy duvet cover, wondering how she ended up in her bed. Pushing the duvet off of her, Sam stepped out of bed, feeling the cold air in her bedroom hit her skin. The blonde walked to her suitcase grabbed some clothes, pulling a clean t-shirt over her head. She walked to the door pulling it open. Stepping into the hallway, she walked slowly down the stairs and around into the kitchen. Amanda was stood at the stove, doing what looked like frying bacon…. And Sam knew that was what she was doing.. The smell. She inhaled, letting the sweet aroma of bacon fill her nostrils as Amanda turned around, spotting her.<p>

"Oh! Good morning Sam!" That made Freddie and Carly walk in from the living room.

"Morning Sammy." Freddie grinned at her, placing a soft kiss against her hairline.

"What happened last night?"

"After dinner… you passed out on the couch." Carly giggled. "So Freddie carried you up to bed… you've been sleeping since around 6 o'clock last night."

"Well… at least I won't be tired tonight." Sam shrugged.

"So, you guys want some bacon?" Amanda asked, emptying the pan of freshly cooked bacon onto a plate.

"Duh.." Sam snorted. "Did you really have to ask?" She smirked at her aunt before picking up a piece of bacon and putting it in her mouth. She looked around noticing that the house was minus a young girl and two lovable, goofy dogs. "Where's Jade?" Amanda looked up as both Carly and Freddie grabbed some bacon.

"Oh.. She's at 'obedience class'… She takes the dogs down to the junior class every Wednesday morning.. It's quite cute actually. They're there till two in the afternoon, and Jadey really enjoys it! Plus, it's great for the dogs."

"Aww." Carly cooed, making Sam roll her eyes. It was unbelievable how soppy her best friend was.

"So.. I thought maybe you guys would want to go out on a ride after breakfast..?"

"Sure." Carly said, excited. "I Can't wait to get back on America again… you know? I felt like we really connected last time we were together…" This time both Freddie and Sam rolled there eyes.

"Yeah Aunt Amanda… we'd love that."

"Great, well.. The horses are out in their paddocks, but you have to remember Sam, you have two horses to exercise now."

"Oh my god.. Of corse! Echo!" Sam grinned. "Well… how about I take Apollo out on the trail with Carly and Freddie then I come back and pop Echo over some jumps?"

"Sure, that'll work." Amanda shrugged.

"I have to get to work building the fences higher."

"Higher?" Carly questioned.

"Jasper…. "

"Oh." Amanda popped a strip of Bacon into her mouth, before pulling her hair up into a tidy ponytail.

"I'll see you guys later on. If you need me.. I'll be around the farm somewhere."

"Okay." Amanda walked to the door, pulling on her wellies before she shot out of the door.

"Well…" Freddie grinned watching Sam eating the last piece of Bacon. "You guys ready to go out?"

"Sure." Carly nodded and the three of them walked out of the door and into the morning sun.

"Wow.. It's really hot out."

"Well it is summer Carls…" Sam explained.

"Yeah, but it's not usually this hot at the start of summer… it's usually raining." Sam stepped into the barn earning two loud whinnies, one from Apollo, the other from Jasper. She smiled.

"Don't jinx it!"

"Sorry.." Carly grinned sheepishly. "Anyway.. What fields are Minstrel and America in?"

"America will be out front and Minstrel will probably be around the back."

"Okay." Freddie nodded as Sam handed him Minstrel's head collar and lead rope and handed America's too Carly. "Back in a bit.." Then, they were gone in an attempt to catch the two horses. Sam unbolted Jasper's door, untying the haynet and bringing it outside. She bolted the door back up again, leaving the foal to stare after her. She filled the haynet up with hay and then placed it on the floor, by the door of Jasper's temporary stable. Really, the stable belonged to Echo, proved by the golden coloured name plaque attached to the door. So, Sam grabbed the tiny head collar just fit for a foal and put it on him, leading him out and into the stable near the barn doors. It was currently one of the only spare ones. She was pleased to see it mucked out already, fresh shaving's down and the water bucket full. She popped him in, earning a snort of confusion from him. She laughed, locking him in before rushing up to pick up the large haynet and bringing it back down, to tie it up in the stable. He immediately took a mouthful. For a little pony, he sure could eat a lot. Jasper measured at 13hh currently, at most.. Although he would grow some more.. As he was clearly under two years old. Sam would have guessed roughly he would grow to 15.… The same size as Angel was. A lump suddenly formed in her throat as she thought about Angel. She knew, sometime during the vacation.. She'd have to go up to the tree. She had to see her Angel… Well, sort of. Sam opened up Apollo's stable door and put on the large chestnut's head collar. She grabbed a brush from in the pouch, hanging from the bars and ran it across his body, clearing off any excess dust. Then, she walked into the tack room, searching for where the hell she had put his tack last year. When she couldn't find it, she figured someone must have used it since then and placed it somewhere else, so she continued looking until she finally found it. Carrying the bridle, saddle, saddle cloth and girth through, she placed the saddle and the pad on the door, the girth laying on the top of the leather. She stepped back inside his stable and pulled the reins over his head. She held the bridle up, the bit close to his mouth. She pushed the bit on his teeth lightly and as the pressure connected, he opened his mouth, allowing Sam to slip in the metal piece. She tightened up all of his buckles just as Carly came through the door, America trailing behind her.

"That was fast."

"Yeah, America was right by the gate.." Carly grinned, tying her up outside of her stable. The aging mare snorted lightly, breathing in. "I told you we had a connection.. She _knew_ I was here." Sam rolled her eyes. "I just feel sorry for Freddie… he had to walk across the middle of the field to get Minstrel." Carly and Sam burst into laughter just as Freddie walked through the barn doors with Minstrel.

"Yeah Yeah.. Laugh it up ladies." He grumbled. He tied up Minstrel and caught a brush Carly threw at him, running it over Minstrel's skewbald fur. Sam pulled the saddle pad from the door and placed it down onto Apollo's back, pulling it up so that the top wouldn't be directly on his back. She then placed the saddle down too, positioning just right. She grabbed the girth, attaching it at both ends and then tightening it. She was ready. She watched as Freddie and Carly began to tack up the two horses so she walked back into the tack room to fetch the safety gear. She found her own hat plus two spares for Freddie and Carly and then looked around for body armour.. Not wanting to take any chances after her nasty fall by the lake last year. She winced just at the memory. All she could remember was seeing Angel's large body come crashing down on top of her, making her fully submerged under the water. Everything went black pretty much straight after that… and the next thing she remembered?… waking up and seeing Freddie staring down at her. She shook the memory from her mind, not wanting to think about the awful experience. She picked up Carly and Freddie's that they had used last time and she found her eventing body protector. Slim lined and breathable. Infact, it was barely there… The eventing body protector Sam owned was a balloon system type. The full thing was just like a sleeveless jacket. Soft and easy to move in.. But as soon as you fell.. You'd pull a cord and immediately, something almost like an airbag mechanism would happen… the protector would inflate ever so slightly and once she hit the floor.. It would protect her. It was amazing what they were working on these days. She pulled it over her body, letting it hang loose and then pulled her black velvet hat onto her head. She smiled seeing both Carly and Freddie pulling the girths tight. Sam handed them both a body protector and a hat each and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Carly nodded, pulling the hat on her head. Freddie finished tightening Minstrel's girth and pulled his own hat onto his head.

"Let's go." Sam untied Apollo and lead him out of the barn, closely followed by America and Minstrel.

"You guys okay to mount up?" They both nodded and Sam put her foot in the left stirrup. Holding Apollo's head up with the reins, she gripped the front and back of the saddle and bounced on her right foot three times before effortlessly pulling herself into the saddle. She sat down and sighed, thinking about how great it felt to be back on Apollo. She ran a hand down his chestnut neck, giving him a slappy pat. Pushing her leg forwards onto the saddle, she lifted the saddle flap and stared down at the girth straps. Pulling it up one more hole, she made absolute sure that it was tight enough. She didn't fancy the saddle slipping on her. She span the thoroughbred around to face her best friend and her boyfriend, to see them already mounted up and ready to go.

"All set?" Sam asked them.

"Let's do it." Freddie grinned and the three of them set off at a steady walk out of the farm and out onto the land.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the update! :)<br>So, not a very exciting chapter... but this is the build up of the story... the exciting chapters and the oh my god chapters are coming soon :)  
>Plus.. you guys will get to meet a few new character in the next few chapters :)<br>Anyway, please review.  
>Not long now till' iParty with Victorious! Which means not <em>that <em>long until iOMG Part 2... or iDate Sam and Freddie... which is the suposed iOMG part 2 real title... aparently it's been confirmed.. but it just sounds too wierd.  
>The episode AFTER iOMG Part 2 IS called iLose My Mind. *SPOILERS AHEAD*<br>From what i've heard. there are two teens who come up on the screen during iCarly.. or they do something similar to the blabcam(remember the thing with Valarie?) and say how cute Sam and Freddie would be as a couple. Also, some of the episode is set in a mental hospital or something...  
>it came from a propper source... from casting information apparently.<br>So yeah.. please review! :)  
>Love you guys!<br>-Dreamer **


	5. Short Gallops and Water Rides

**Beyond the Haunted Past. **  
><strong>iAm at Home on the Range Sequel.<br>Chapter Five;** Short Gallops and Water Rides.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own iCarly. I own my own characters/animals and of corse this plot and this story since it's all my own writing.. Duh.. But yeah, sadly, I don't own iCarly.

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as they rode up and over the little hill leading away from the farm. She suddenly had an idea. Looking over at Carly and Freddie casually riding, her smile widened.. Which Freddie immediately seemed to notice.<p>

"What are you plotting?" He smirked making her roll her eyes.

"Nothing!"

"Then why do you have a grin on your face that pretty much matches Gibby's whenever he finds a quarter in the street." Sam laughed at that.

"It's just- you wanna' have a gallop? It's been soo long since I've galloped!"

"Is that a good idea?" Carly asked.

"What?"

"Well.. This heat Sam… it's really hot out… One of the horses could end up collapsing with dehydration or heatstroke or-"

"Carls… it's a small gallop.. "

"But look at what happened to you last year! You were out in the sun and we found you passed out next to a tree…. It must be ten times worse for them after a gallop…"

"It's Just to get some steam out. Besides, if they need cooling off, they can go in the lake!"

"Oh right… okay then." Carly shrugged and smiled.

"Ready." Sam gathered her reins and noticed Carly and Freddie doing the same. "GO!" Sam grinned wickedly, giving Apollo a sharp kick sending him shooting forwards, well ahead of Minstrel and America. She laughed and leant low over Apollo's neck letting him ride out his steam. She could hear hooves behind her knowing it would be Freddie and Carly not far behind.. After all.. America was getting pretty old now, she couldn't keep up with the youngsters that much.. All though, she could give as good as she got. Sam felt Apollo change his gait as he powered up the slightly steep hill that lead to the lake. She could hear the stallions heavy breathing as he carried on. Sam pulled him up slightly to go down hill and gradually slowed him down before she reached the bottom of the bank. Freddie pulled up just beside her and second later, Carly pulled America up,

"Wow… she didn't want to stop!" Carly giggled.

"She can be pretty speedy when she wants to be!" Sam joked. "She's just feeling her age a bit.. Aren't you America." Freddie chuckled at this. "Come on.. They're starting to sweat up… we should get them into the lake to cool off." Sam gave Apollo's sides a squeeze and he walked forwards heading a few yards across towards the edge of the lake. She dismounted and immediately undid his girth, pulling it off and lifting the saddle and pad from his back. She placed it gently on the floor underneath the nearest tree and grinned at Freddie and Carly who were still mounted up, staring at her with curious eyes.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked her and she smiled up at him.

"You'll see." Sam pulled off her riding boots making Freddie and Carly look at her funny.

"I don't get it Sam…" She rolled her eyes.

"Carls? Do you still have those carry scissors?" Carly never left home without her pocket-sized carry scissors and nail file.

"Sure.. It's in my pocket." Carly shrugged. "Like always." She pulled the scissors from the little pouch and threw them to the floor, so Sam could pick them up. Freddie dismounted, staring at Sam in nothing but complete confusion. Carly gasped as she watched Sam bring the scissors to the material of her trousers. She was forced to watch in horror as Sam cut the bottom off.. Leaving only the tops of the pants legs on. She was now wearing shorts. "Sam! Those were brand new!"

"So?"

"Why'd you do that!" Freddie asked her, his mouth almost dropping to the floor.. Partly because he was shocked she'd just cut her pants up.. But also to the fact that it had been so long since he'd seen Sam in shorts and well.. He had forgotten what long, slender, tanned legs she- Snap out of it Freddie! He mentally slapped himself for thinking about her like that. Sure, she was his girlfriend.. But they'd never gone past a heavy make-out session… except that one time where it almost happened. That day in the horsebox while they were at Bridgemont…. Yeah, it almost happened… until he decided to be the gentleman he was and stop it. He didn't regret stopping it. It was true… he loved her with all of his heart and he wanted their first time to be special…. He was snapped out of his daydream when he heard Carly and Sam talking.. Loudly.

"But Sam! Those were brand new, perfectly good jeans!" He watched his girlfriend roll her pretty blue eyes.

"Carls chill! They were my jeans… it was my decision.. Besides, they make a pretty nice pair of shorts." She grinned.

"Just tell me why you did that!" Carly demanded, still extremely confused. Sam pulled off her body protector, not wanting it to get wet.

"Watch." Sam suddenly took a running jump and neatly pulled herself up onto Apollo's back, bareback.

"What the-" Sam gave Apollo's sides a squeeze and the large racehorse walked slowly down into the lake, feeling the ice cool water lapping around his legs.

"Oh.." Freddie immediately understood.

"What?"

"She didn't want to get wet."

"Well.. I'd rather get wet that wreck these perfectly good pair of jeans." Carly huffed. The saw Sam spin Apollo around. They had ridden right into the middle of the lake so that the water was up to Apollo's stomach and up to Sam's knees were submerged.

"Well… are you guys gonna' come in and cool off your horses or are you just gonna' stand there staring at me all day and let them overheat?" She called back and immediately they both took off, pulling off the saddles. Sam smirked, shaking her head. She splashed water up against Apollo's chestnut fur, cooling him off even more. She took him in a little deeper, meaning half of his stomach was underwater. It wasn't something that Sam hadn't done before.. Infact, when Sam lived up here, she'd do this every day during the summer.. It was great fun, a good way to cool off.. Plus, it helped build up the horses leg muscles. She saw Carly bouncing slightly as America walked into the water, Freddie riding Minstrel in just behind. She leant forwards onto Apollo's neck, rubbing the sweaty spots and helping him. He was pretty sweaty.. But he was unclipped… the same as Minstrel and America were. She span around when she heard Carly squeak, but rolled her eyes when she realized why…

"Jeez… this water is freezing!"

"Oh come on Carls, it's not_ that_ cold." Freddie replied.

"Yeah.. It's great!"

"How can you go that deep?" Carly asked her blonde best friend. Sam shook her head.

"It's easy,.. You just give the horse a squeeze and she moves forward…" She deadpanned, making Freddie chuckle lightly. Carly sighed.

"Not what I meant."

"Whatever…. But that little bit of water on their legs isn't gonna' cool them down… so you should probably get out here." Freddie kicked Minstrel on and waded him out slowly to where Sam and Apollo where. He gave the skewbald gelding a slappy pat on the neck. His trousers were soaked through by now, but with the sun as hot as it was, once they were out of the water, they'd dry quickly. Carly nodded and carefully gave America a kick allowing her to walk forward. She nervously gripped the reins feeling them slipping in her hands. Sam seemed to notice this and rose an eyebrow. "Carly? What's wrong?" The brunette sighed.

"I've never been that comfortable in deep water." Sam frowned, her eyes going soft for her best friend. She span Apollo around, letting him walk towards where America was stood, the water cooling him as he walked. She smiled and looked Carly.

"Carls listen… America is perfectly capable of walking into the lake without knocking you off her back.. Your not gonna' fall in the water.." Carly sighed. "If you want.. You can go sit up on the bank with Apollo while he dries off… I'll take America in for a quick cool down?" Carly nodded slowly.

"Thanks Sam."

"Hey what are friends for… I'm not gonna' pressure you into something your afraid of." Carly smiled at her as Sam dismounted making a loud splash. She squeaked as the water reached just above her neckline. She shivered. Now she was actually down here.. It was pretty cold. "Okay.. So I want you to back her up so your not in so deep okay?"

"Okay.." Carly turned America around and walked her backwards, heading out of the water. Sam lead Apollo out of the water too, letting little droplets fall from his body. The blonde handed over her horse to Carly while Carly handed America over. Sam pulled herself carefully onto America's dry, spotted back and smiled, look over her shoulder while gathering her reins up.

"We'll be out in a few okay? Just, make sure he's in direct sunlight to dry him off." Carly nodded and walked Apollo towards the bank while Sam pushed America on into the lake. She looked ahead and saw Freddie splashing water up onto Minstrel's body. She smiled and powered America through the water towards him.

"Hey, Carly not coming in?"

"Nah.." Sam shrugged and he nodded. Sam leant down and rubbed in a circle around an area of America's stomach, removing the sweat patch. They stayed in the water, laughing and joking on until they though both the horses were cool enough, then, they walked out and up towards Carly who was sat down on the bank, holding Apollo's reins as he grazed casually. Sam handed America back to Carly and smiled. "There… all cool."

"Good." Carly stood up and passed Apollo over who's head shot up. Sam ran a hand across his now dry body.

"Wow, the sun really did dry him off quick… we'll be able to head home in around ten minutes if those two dry off like he did."

"Okay." Freddie nodded before settling down on the grass beside Carly. He let Minstrel walk but not far enough that he had to let go of the reins and immediately the horses head dropped to the floor, eating the grass. Ten minutes passed quickly while they talked and after a while Sam checked to see if it was okay to put a saddle on Minstrel and America. She smiled when she ran a hand across their coats… no moisture.

"You guys should probably tack up… they're dry enough now."

"Sure." Freddie pulled Carly to her feet and they walked over to where they had put the saddles. Sam picked hers up easily, throwing it gently up onto Apollo's back, making a gap where the saddle pad lay so that it was not pushing down. They, she attached the black leather girth. Apollo snorted when she pulled and she grinned, trying not to laugh. Tightening it.. She walked him over to where he protector lay on the ground and pulled it around her body, feeling the heat almost immediately radiating through her body. She breathed out, feeling her cheeks flush. Sam pulled her brown aging boots back onto her feet as She saw Freddie put his foot in the stirrup and swung himself up onto Minstrel's back. She watched as Carly did the same thing. Sam gathered the reins in her left hand and straightened out her stirrup. She gripped the saddle before swinging her leg up on over, landing neatly and softly in the black leather saddle. She smiled as they both walked the horses over to her.

"Ready to go back?" Freddie asked her and she nodded

"Sure." And with that, all three of them, plus the three horses headed back home.

* * *

><strong><br>****New Chapter.  
>Please Review.<br>Next update will be next Tuesday :)  
><strong> 


	6. Riding Echo and Soapy Showers

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Sequel to iAm at Home on the Range.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Six:<strong> Riding Echo and Soapy Showers.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own iCarly. I own my own characters/animals and of corse this plot and this story since it's all my own writing.. Duh.. But yeah, sadly, I don't own iCarly.

**There is a little bit of horse talk in this.. That might confuse none horsey people**…

* * *

><br>Sam trotted Apollo through the farm gate, right beside Carly. Both girls were slightly behind Freddie who was riding Minstrel up to the barn. He dismounted and lead the brown and white horse through to his stable. Sam and Carly came through minutes later, giggling and joking as they dismounted from their horses. Sam swiftly untied one end of the girth, letting the metal buckles hit the concrete of the barn floor. She slipped off his saddle and flipped one side of the girth up and over so it lay carefully across. Placing it on the door, she lead him into his stable and took off his bridle. He seemed please to have the bit out of his mouth, which made her smile. The large stallion shook himself the snorted, stomping his foot against the shavings. She rolled her eyes and placed the bridle over the top of the saddle and slipped his head collar over his nose, clipping the lead rope onto the ring and pushing open the door again. She couldn't see Carly or Freddie, but both Minstrel and America were stood without tack on.. So she assumed they were in the tack room. She lead Apollo out of the stable and through the barn, hearing the sounds of his shoes against the concrete. She took him up and around the back of the barn to the fields where the stallions and gelding paddocks were. Sam walked him up to the gate, placing a kiss on his temple. Pushing the gate open, she let him walk through behind her. With her foot, she pushed the gate closed and reached up to the buckle on the head collar. She pulled it undone and watched him run into the field, his head held up and his tail high in his dock. She smiled, shutting the gate and turned away onto to bump into Freddie who was apparently right behind her.

"Sorry." He laughed.

"It's okay.. You put Minstrel out?"

"Yep." He nodded. "Carly has gone up to the house for a shower…"

"Okay, Well.. I should probably get Echo out."

"Want some help?"

"Sure." She smiled and lifted herself onto her toes so she could reach him. Placing a single soft kiss against her lips, she felt him smiling. His arm wrapped slowly around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She giggled as she pulled away. "Easy there Freddo." He chuckled.

"Come on." He kissed her one last time before he took her hand and they walked down to the gelding paddock. Sam twirled Apollo's head collar in her hands, knowing it would fit Echo too. She decided, instead of walking all the way back to the barn, she'd just use Apollo's head collar and lead rope. Climbing on to the gate, she sat there staring out at the geldings grazing. Directly in the middle, the large piebald gelding stood, head down as he hoovered up the grass.

"Echo!" She yelled, her voice travelling. His black and whit ears pricked and his head shot up to stare at her. Once  
>he spotted her, he trotted over to the gate with a spring in his step. Sam grinned once he reached her and she heard him nicker ever so softly. "Hey there." She jumped from the gate and her boots made a dusk cloud as she hit the ground. Putting on Apollo's head collar, Sam watched Freddie swing open the gate so she could walk Echo out. Echo followed her without trouble as she lead him down the dusty pathway and towards the barn. She tied him to the tie ring outside and watched inside the barn and into the tack room. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for any sign of Echo's name. All tack looked pretty much the same, except for the bit's. A bit was used purely to keep control of the horse while ridden, and some horses needed stronger bit's than others. For example, Angel's bit was a regular snaffle bit… a soft bit. Apollo however, wore a Wilkie Snaffle… a bit that was pretty much the same as a regular snaffle bit except it helped with the strength a little. It wasn't a severe bit like a Pelham, Gag or Kimblewick, but had enough pull to steady a forward going horse. Sam searched around looking through the tack until she spotted the word 'Echo' embedded into the golden coloured plaque above a bridle hanger. She smiled and picked up the bridle from the peg. Then, she grabbed the very expensive looking black leather saddle. It was a top notch English leather jumping saddle… that had clearly cost around $700.… Sam knew Katy Baxter well enough to know she was the biggest snob going… and with Daddy being as rich as he was.. She knew Katy would have demanded the best tack ever… to go with the best horse money could by… it just proved what abuse did to horses… Sam growled thinking of that day as she watched Katy fall from the horses back straight into the water…The way she slammed the whip down hard on his black stopped rump. She remembered racing down the course, at top speed to get to them, to stop her from hurting him.. And she sure as hell did. She laughed to herself. Lifting up the saddle, she carried the tack through the barn and outside to where Freddie was stood with Echo, who was dancing around on the stop. Freddie grinned when he saw her.<p>

"You want me to go and put up a jump?"

"Sure thing… only a small one to start with though… I've never ridden him before."

"No problem." Then, he was gone.. Headed for the arena around the front near the house. Sam lifted the pristine saddle up onto the horse's placing it gently there with the saddle pad. She left the girth loose and moved to his head, fixing up the leather bridle. She eased the bit slowly into his mouth, who he took and let Sam tuck his ears through the gap. She fastened the throat-lash and the nose band and flipped the reins over his head. She then moved back to the girth, pulling the other end that wasn't already attached to the saddle. She fastened it up, pulling it tight. Slipping her hand in between Echo's stomach and the girth, pulling away and seeing how tight it was. When she was satisfied it was tight enough, she adjusted the hat that was still on her head and pulled the stirrups down the stirrup leathers. She stuck her foot in the stirrup and swung herself gently up onto the flighty piebald's back, carefully. Sam gathered her reins up and slowly back him up to spin him around in the direction of the arena. Straight away, he did what she asked but burst into a slightly jog giving Sam a shock.

"Hey… easy there." She ran a hand down his neck, knowing he'd be at least a little scared. She knew her aunt wouldn't have done much work with him.. Sure, she'll have lunged him and free lunged him to keep his energy level's down… but she knew she wouldn't have done much riding with him.. Same with Apollo. Sam tried to get the feel of Echo as she walked him up towards the arena. She could see Freddie up ahead, placing a final pole on the jumping wings. Sam smiled and shifted her weight in the saddle.. Making sure he _knew_ she was up there. Echo snorted, understanding. "Good boy." She pushed him on and was shocked to see Amanda opening the gate for her. "Hey!"

"You look good on him, Sammy." She smiled up.

"Thanks… what are you doing here? I thought you were fixing the fence?"

"It's done.. The fence I've just put up would hold a deer in… there is no _way_ that little monster is getting out of there now." Amanda grinned.

"Cool."

"So, what you gonna' do with him?" Her aunt asked her and Sam shrugged.

"I dunno… maybe some flatwork and then pop a few jumps?"

"Perfect." Amanda nodded as Sam pulled Echo up beside her.

"How'd Apollo go?"

"He was good actually… which is surprising since he hasn't be worked for a while… I was expecting him to throw me. But! He was great… took him for a gallop to the lake and that got a lot of his fizz out."

"Good… can't have you falling off him." Amanda said. "Now go on, Echo is getting restless." Sam nodded and gave Echo's sides a squeeze sending him a straight line walking forwards. She heard the gate shut behind her and saw Freddie climbing over the fence.

"Is that low enough for you Sam?" He shouted and she nodded.

"Yep! That's perfect!" He grinned over to her. Sam let out a breath, giving Echo a pat. "Well then." She said to him softly. "Let's see what your made of." Sitting up straight, she walked him around the arena in complete circles. After a few laps, she began weaving him up and across in a figure of eight. He was going good… which pleased Sam. So, she kicked him into a slow but energetic trot.. She didn't want him running away with her too soon.. Not until she'd gotten used to riding him. Rising up and down in rhythm, she felt him pick up his pace and she smiled, releasing the reins slightly. She trotted along the stretch of the arena and as she sat to her rising trot, she stayed down, squeezing one leg carefully behind the girth, the other on the girth and pushed. Within Seconds of her actions, Echo moved into a rocking horse canter… easy, soft and slow. Sam immediately knew what type of horse this was by the slow canter… he was trained in dressage. 'Guess daddy messed that one up…' She thought, trying not to laugh. She circled the arena a few times in canter before she began to slow him down by the gate. She breathed out as Echo did as she stopped beside Freddie and Amanda.

"Wow… he's great." Sam smiled, patting him. "Don't understand why Katy had him though.."

"Why?" Freddie asked her.

"Because… his canter.. It's a dressage canter, it's not like Apollo's or Charcoal's.. so I don't know why her dad bought him for her…"

"A mistake.. You know Duncan Baxter has no idea about horses… he's just the man with the large wallet. He's probably been offered Echo.. Thought he looked like a good horse, bought him for his darling daughter for her cross country events…" Amanda said.

"Yeah, good point.. Hey! Speaking of Charcoal… where is he?"

"On the outer edge… he'll be coming back in, in a few days… gonna' put some of the mares up there next."

"Ah. Thought the barn seemed a little empty without him." Amanda smiled at that.

"Yeah.. Anyway.. You gonna' pop him over a couple jumps or what?"

"Yep.." Sam nodded and slowly turned Echo around and walked him to the jump, showing him it… giving him a good look to know that there was nothing scary about it. Happy that he'd seen enough, Sam span him around again and pushed him into a steady trot down the middle of the arena and around. She trotted up the left side and at the corner, she broke into a canter. Sam immediately felt Echo chomping at the bit, excited to jump. She held him back as she came down the middle of the arena, her fingers cramping against the leather reins. She steadied him, pulling him up slightly just as she reached the jump. She concentrated, clamping her legs around his stomach just as Echo lifted himself off the ground. Sam rose out of the saddle, leaning forwards lightly, relieving any pressure from his back as he landed on the floor. She smiled and let go of the reins with one hand giving him a slappy pat. She could see him sweating up. "A few more, then that's it for today?" She asked the horse, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. She took him around again, pushing him into a canter much earlier this time. Coming around the top left hand corner, she jerked on the reins softly which made him turn sharply to canter down the arena towards the jump. Sam sat deep in the saddle, looking at the barely 1m jump ahead of her. It was nothing compared to the stuff she'd jumped… but jumping a new horse was always rather scary.. For any rider, champion or novice. She gave him a squeeze and his head suddenly shot up, making him realize that he had to jump that. His hooves thundered against the sandy ground as she counted in her head… 3... 2.…1.. On the one, she felt Echo jump, all four feet off the ground. Leaning forwards, her hand high up his neck, pushing him on, she was quite surprised at what a good jumper he was.. Sure, she'd seen him be jumped at Bridgemont.. But it was nothing like riding the horse yourself… she had a feeling Echo could go far in the show jumping world… as well as the dressage world. Feeling him land on the ground without a fault, she pulled him to a stop. "Good boy." She patted him and then walked him slowly around to cool off his muscles. "You did good today boy, I'm proud of you." She looked up into the bright blue sky, which was cloudless and sighed. The sun was really shining. And she knew what that meant…. A few days of blinding sunshine, meant rain… lots of it. She felt Echo come to a stop by the gate and she laughed.

"He did good today." Amanda smiled, pulling open the gate. Sam dismounted and lead him out.

"Yeah, he did. I'm proud of him."

"Well, you should both probably get him back to the barn… it's pretty warm and he's sweating.. You might wanna' run a hose over him." Sam nodded.

"Sure thing Aunt Amanda." She saw her aunt look down at her watch.

"Snap…I'm late."

"For?"

"I was meant to be picking up Jade and the dogs ten minutes ago… be back soon!" Then she was gone, running to her land-rover. Sam smiled and rolled her eyes. Her aunt was just like her, always loosing track of time… always late. "Oh and Sam! The Hunter's are coming over for dinner tonight…" Sam froze at that.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"What?"

"You know I don't get along with them!"

"Sam, I'm sorry you don't get along with Lee and Addie… but Lauren has been my friend for years… and I haven't seen her for a while, since they were on vacation in the Canary Islands… so I invited them over… please be nice." Amanda said, before looking back at her watch. "I really have to go! Jade will be wondering where I am!" Sam saw her jump into the car and take off down the drive. She turned back to Freddie.

"Who are the Hunter's?" Freddie asked her and Sam span around.

"You met Lee…." That's when Freddie understood.

_"Him?_"

"Yeah.."

"Oh, right." Freddie sighed. Sam turned around, seeing her aunt's car disappear from view.

"Great…"

"Hey, it won't be that bad… it's only one night." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I guess…"

"Now come on, we better get a hose on him before he passing out from this heat." Sam nodded and followed Freddie down to the hose pipe with Echo. She sighed, and tied him up to the ring, taking the green hose pipe in her hand. She turned on the tape and immediately, water come spurting out. She looked at the bucket down beside the tap, realizing her aunt must have used it earlier… She sprayed some water in it and the soap bubbled, the smell of horse shampoo filling the air… her aunt must have gave a horse a bath this morning. Shrugged her shoulders, she kept the hose positioned down into the bucket and once it was full, she placed the power hose head against Echo's sweaty stomach, making the large horse jump slightly in shock. Sam smiled, holding back a laugh. She soaked his body and in the mean time… managed to soak Freddie who was stood on the opposite side of Echo. "Ah nice!" He groaned, his t-shirt soaked through.

"Sorry!" Sam giggled. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, walking around the back of Echo.

"Oh… you did not just do that."

"Uhmm… I think I did." Sam smirked and pressed the trigger on the hose, soaking him even more. His mouth dropped and suddenly, he ran at her, grabbing the hose from her and holding her tightly. She squealed as he soaked her with the hose and she wrestled with him, trying to get him off of her. She laughed as the cold water hit her skin when suddenly, she had an idea. Pulling herself away from him, she dived for the bright yellow bucket and threw it slightly, covering him with soap suds. His face dropped as he stared down at himself.

"I'm a little wet." She laughed even harder at that.

"No kidding…" He laughed with her and placing a single, passionate kiss against her lips. His arm wrapped around her waist as her hand made it's made up to his shoulder. When he pulled away, she smiled up at him.

"I should probably go put on some dry clothes." She looked down at herself.

"Okay.. I'll put Echo in his stable and stick a rug on him while he dries… I'll meet you up at the house?" Sam nodded and kissed him softly.

"Okay.. Thanks." He smiled at her and untied Echo, walking him towards the barn. Sam smiled softly to herself before running up to the house to dry off.

**New Chapter :')  
>Hope you guys like it!<br>Please review!  
>Only eleven days until iParty with Victorious! That means not that long till iOMG Part 2! :)<br>Yay!  
>If you don't already follow me on Twitter andor Tumblr... the links are on my profile :) So please, go follow!  
>-Dreamer <strong> 


	7. Awkward Dinners&Surprise Announcements

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Sequel to iAm at Home on the Range.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Seven;<strong> Awkward Dinners and Surprise Announcements.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own iCarly, I only own my own characters/animals. And of corse the plot… and this story, since it's all my own writing.

* * *

><p>Sam felt the warm water hit her skin and it felt like heaven. She breathed out a sigh of relief to be warm again. She smiled, holding in laughter as thought about what she and Freddie had just done. She quickly washed her hair before she switched off the faucet and stepped out of the shower and into the cold. She shivered, her eyes scanning around for a towel. She rolled her eyes when she realized Carly used the last of the large ones. She grabbed the small towel and dried herself off before wrapping it around her body. That was when she realized she had forgotten her clothes.. They were still in her bedroom. She groaned and unlocked the door, hearing it creak open. The towel finished no further than mid thigh and she was feeling very self conscious. Steam rolled out of the bathroom as she went to walk down the hallway. She was stopped by Freddie standing there, his mouth hanging open. She rolled her eyes and smirked, walking towards him.<p>

"I- I… uhmm.."

"Having a little trouble there?" She smirked at him sexily, making him gulp.

"Uhmm…" He tried to fight the urge to look at her, but it was simply to strong. His eyes trailed the length of her body, practically hypnotized. Sam laughed lightly shaking her head. She stepped past him, watching as his eyes followed her.

"I'll see you later…" With that, she walked away towards her bedroom.. Leaving him to simply stare after her.

"Woah…" He muttered to himself before continuing along the corridor and towards the stairs.

Sam laughed to herself as she pulled the hairdryer from her suitcase and sat down on the stool in front of the mirror. She grabbed the brush that she had lazily thrown onto her bed this morning. She pulled it through her wet hair and began to blast it through with the hairdryer. She heard the door slam knowing that her aunt was back. She heard movement in the kitchen below her.. Cupboards slamming, plates crashing down against benches and tables and oven trays clattering about. She smiled and continued to dry her hair.

Not long after Sam had finished drying her hair, she heard her aunt yelling up the stairs.

"Sam! Are you ready! They'll be here shortly!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" She yelled back and pulled the brush through her honey blonde hair, her curls flying wild. She held up the towel that was still wrapped around her and began to dig through her suitcase. She smiled, finding a perfect outfit. She pulled out a pale blue and black checked shirt and a pair dark skinny jeans. She pulled the clothes on and smiled, looking in the mirror. She smoothed her shirt down and she headed down the stairs, swinging herself around the banister. She saw Carly sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. "Hey Carls." Carly looked up and smiled when she saw her best friend.

"Hey Sam. Wow… you look awesome." Sam smiled slightly.

"Thanks Carls." Sam looked down at her outfit.

"So.. what's going on? Why are we all dressed nice?"

"You remember Lee? That jerk who I raced with last year?"

"The _hot_jerk?" Carly grinned excitedly making Sam laugh.

"I guess…"

"Well? What about him?"

"He's coming round with his family for dinner."

"Ooh! Really?"

"Yeah…Unfortunatly..

"Oh come on Sam! He's hot!"

"Excuse me.. I _have_a boyfriend Carly…. Plus, Lee is a total jerk!"

"Whatever.. He's still hot… " Carly muttered. "Anyway, I better go put on some makeup." Sam rolled her eyes as Carly shot up the stairs. Sam walked slowly into the kitchen where her Aunt was busy pulling something out of the oven.

"Hey Aunt Amanda." She smiled, pulling herself up onto the stool.

"Hey Sam.. So, I've decided to make my Montana Famous Lasagne tonight." Amanda grinned proudly at the dish in front of her. Sam rolled her eyes. Sure Amanda was a great cook… but she always got a little big headed about her cooking skills.

"So, They should be arriving any minute… I thought we could all eat out on the porch… since it's such a nice evening. "

"Sure… that'll be _fun_."

"Now Sam.. You_ have_to promise me you'll be nice to them… I know Lee and Addie aren't exactly your best friends, but please be nice!" Sam sighed, but nodded anywhere.

"I'll be nice."

"Great!" A smile fell onto Amanda's lips as she pulled out eight plates from the cupboard. _Eight?_

"Is Jade not here?"

"No Sweetie… she's having a little sleepover and her friend Kat's…. you remember Kat? You used to teach her sister, Harper to ride?"

"Oh my god! Yeah! Wow… that was such a long time ago." Sam suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and leant back against his body. "Hey." She practically whispered.

"Hey back." He grinned, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You two are so adorable." They heard Amanda say. "You remind me of me and my husband." Sam noticed her aunt go off into a trance, clearly thinking about her late husband. "It's scary really… how alike you are to us." Suddenly, the doorbell rang making Amanda snap back to reality. "Oh they're here!" Thundering came from the staircase as Carly came bounding down, freshly make-up'd. "I'll get the door!" Amanda ran off towards the door and pulled it open. " Robert! Lauren! How nice to see you both!" Sam groaned and pulled herself down from the stool and into Freddie's arms.

"It's only one night." She heard him whisper and she nodded.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled up at him, kissing him tenderly. The pair suddenly broke apart at the sound of Amanda clearing her throat. Sam span around, a sheepish smile on her face. There stood Robert Hunter… a man she recognized all too well. He was a tall, thin man with long face. He had almost black piercing eyes and large amounts of stubble. He wasn't exactly one of the best looking men around. It was mind boggling what Lauren saw in him. Lauren Hunter was completely different to her husband. She was petite with bright blonde hair and a warm smile. She grew up with her mother in Tennessee… where she lived for ten years. She only moved to Montana twenty years ago so that she could be with her father for a few years before he passed on… but, she liked it so much, she decided to stay. Lauren was one of the most friendliest people you could meet… Same couldn't be said for her daughter, Addie. Her short blonde hair was cut into a bob type cut, making her look older than her years. Addie was much like Lee Hunter.. She also reminded Sam of Katy Baxter. Sam had always disliked Addie and Lee, from the minute she laid eyes on them during 7th grade… They were now both 17.. The same age as Sam. Sam had to grow up with them constantly hanging around when her aunt and mother would invite Lauren over for a glass of wine and a weekly chat. It bugged Sam to no end.. But there was nothing she could do about it. Addie was the type of girl you couldn't be around for long stretches of time.. She'd drive you crazy. A very girly girl who was always worried about chipping a nail… so why was she around horses? See… Addie was a very jealous kind of girl… jealous of Sam Puckett. When Addie first met Sam, she immediately found a reason to hate her… she had a connection to everyone in her family.. A connection through the horses. Sam would compete in the local shows with Angel and that made Addie _extremely_ jealous whenever Sam would turn up with first place trophies almost every time she competed. So, in turn, Addie made _daddy dearest_ hire her a private instructor to teach her how to ride… and buy her a horse, A horse that she would then go on to sell a few months later when her private instructor told her and her 'daddy' she'd need a top notch dressage horse to compete with. Lee was a different story… Lee and Addie had _never_been close. They'd always fought like cat and dog… sibling rivalries. So, when Lauren suggested Robert buy Lee a horse too.. She thought she was doing the right thing. She thought it would help Lee and Addie bond. Turns out, it did the opposite. Lee took a different approach in riding… barrel racing and regular racing. So, when Addie found out, her jealousy rose for her brother… as he demanded 'daddy' buy him not one… but two horses. Aztec, a thoroughbred for regular racing and a mustang, which he rode Western. This caused even more friction between the siblings, Addie immediately very peeved that her slightly younger brother had two horses and she only had one.

"Robert, Lauren.. You remember my niece Sam…"

"Of corse… my, you've grown." The woman drawled, her strong Tennessee accent out for the world to see as she grabbed hold of Sam, pulling her close. Sam smiled politely and returned the woman's bone crushing hug.

"Nice to see you Samantha." Robert smiled and Sam immediately tensed at the use of her real name. Amanda handed both Lauren and Robert wine glasses but Robert shook his head. "I'm driving home." Amanda nodded and simply poured some red wine into the young woman's glass. . Lauren drank it straight away, making Amanda have to refill it. Sam locked eyes for a second with Lee who wore his cocky smirk, making her narrow her eyes.

"And these are her friends.. Freddie Benson and Carly Shay." Amanda motioned towards the two other teenagers in the room.

"You know our children don't you Sam?" Lauren grinned, pushing both Lee and Addie forwards. "Freddie, this is Lee…. I'm sure you two will have a lot in common." Freddie had to bite his tongue to stop himself from blurting out something that really wasn't worth it.

"Nice to see you again dork." Lee practically whispered, so that only Freddie could hear him. He smirked in triumph as Freddie growled lightly.

"Wish I could say the same.."

"And this is Addie." Addie simply scoffed, looking Sam up and down. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well! I have dinner ready, why don't we all step out onto the terrace, we can eat out there… after all, it's such a nice night." Amanda smiled, breaking the obvious tension. Both boys snapped their heads up and Sam smiled, walking back over to Freddie. He wrapped his arm securely around her tiny waist and walked with her outside. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him lean down to her, to whisper in her ear softly.

"He is such a jack ass!" She heard him say making her giggle lightly.

"I know, just… ignore him… as you said, it's only one night." He pulled up and nodded, smiling when she placed a single kiss against his cheek, ignoring the glares from Lee. Sam sat down between Freddie and Carly at the large, outdoor table. Addie was at the top near Carly.. Much to the bratty blonde's displeasure. Robert was sat across from his daughter and beside his son, who just happened to be directly across from Sam… much to her displeasure. Then, there was Lauren, who was sat beside the only empty seat left at the table… the seat where Amanda would sit. Sam sighed as she saw Amanda rushing out with the plates.

"I made my lasagne tonight… lasagne with some salad." Sam rolled her eyes at that… Salad? _Really? _It wasn't like she was watching her figure. Although… The hunters and Carly seemed to be pretty pleased with the salad.

"Ooh Goody!" Lauren giggled, already slightly tipsy from the large amount of wine she'd drank in the short space of time. "I haven't had your lasagne in years, Mandz!" Amanda smiled softly at that. "In fact… I think the last time I ate it was at that surprise birthday party you held here for Ava! Do you remember!" Sam tensed up at the sound of her sister's name, holding back a tear. Freddie seemed to notice this as he grabbed her hand underneath the table and gave it a tender squeeze. She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand back just as Amanda placed the final plate on the table.

"I remember…" Amanda nodded, trying not to drift off into a field of memories. "Now.. Would anyone like anything to drink before I sit down?" Amanda asked and Lauren simply grinned lifting her empty wine glass up. Amanda nodded, knowing what she meant. "Freddie, Carly, Sam? Would you guys like anything?" Freddie and Carly both shook their heads but Sam nodded.

"Just a glass of water please Aunt Amanda." Amanda smiled and nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, coming back a minute later, with a glass of water and the wine bottle. She handed over the glass of water to Sam, who took a sip and placed it down on the table. Amanda poured some wine into the clear glass and then finally took her seat.

* * *

><p>Dinner was probably the most awkward thing in history. Sam stayed completely quiet… infact, all of the teenagers did.. It was only the three adults who were talking. Sam played around with the baby cherry tomato that was on her plate, clearly feeling the awkward essence in the air. She wasn't so hungry anymore. Lauren started talking again making Sam inwardly groan. Memory lane was turning out to be a very long road..<p>

"And do you remember at the fundraiser, when Sam and Ava were in that tug-o-war game in the mud. When Ava slipped over and ended up dragging Sam down with her…." Lauren laughed. Sam had to admit.. It was good thinking of old memories with her sister, it was just hard.

"That was pretty funny." Amanda agreed, joining in with Lauren's laughter.

"Oh hey…. I remember when Sam and Lee were younger…. Lee used to have the biggest crush on her.. It was so adorable!" Sam immediately froze, the tomato stopped dead on the plate. She could feel all eyes on her so she looked up slightly. She could see Lee across from her blushing lightly and she could hear Addie's light chuckles. She shook her head and popped the tomato into her mouth, trying to get on with her dinner, hoping that everyone else would too.

"Aww… no wonder he used to always hang around here." Sam took in a deep breath as she felt Freddie's hand slip into her own. She nodded and smiled out to the table, putting her fork down on the plate.

"Oh Freddie! We forgot!" Sam said, looking at her boyfriend, earning curious looks from everyone sat at the table.

"Oh no!" Freddie joined in, standing up.

"How could be so stupid! We'll be right back!"

"But Sam-" Amanda tried, but Sam was already stood up behind Freddie.

"Sam? Where are you going?" Carly yelled after her best friend, sharing Amanda's confused glance.

"We'll be right back!" She shouted back, running up the stairs after Freddie. Amanda sheepishly turned back to the Hunter's, a smile on her face.

"Teenagers…" She shrugged and Lauren nodded. "Anyway, what were you saying Lauren?"

* * *

><p>"Urgh!" Sam collapsed on her bed, making Freddie chuckle. "I can't take much more of this!" She groaned. Freddie crawled on top of her, too look in her eyes.<p>

"Hey, it's only a few more hours at most… you just have to ignore them."

"Well it's very hard when I find out the ass of the century used to have a crush on me and _she_keeps talking about my sister which is really hard for me."

"Sam… people move on. Don't get yourself worked up about it, just push through it. Like I said, it'll be over in two hours and you'll never have to see them again if you don't want too." Sam sighed, relaxing.

"Your right."

"Hey, I'm always right." He smirked at her. She laughed, shaking her head before reaching up, connecting her lips to his. He immediately responded, kissing her continuously. His hands were above her head and hers were around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss progressed and soon enough, they were making out with no intentions of stopping… that is, until….

"Sam! Freddie! Are you guys done up there? I have something to tell you!" Amanda yelled up the stairs. Sam pulled away from Freddie, giggling slightly, a smile on her face. He smirked down at her, before pulling her up. He smoothed his shirt down as Sam ran her fingers through her hair. Placing a gentle kiss on her lips, he walked with her downstairs.

"Did you sort out whatever it was you forgot?" Carly asked, cluelessly and Sam smirked slightly, nodding her head.

"Yep, all sorted.. Now, what did you want to tell us?" Sam asked her aunt. The table was clear and now, the Hunter's were leaning back against the porch railing. Amanda smiled softly at her niece.

"We are renovating our barn…" Robert began. "So, we have to move out the three horses for a few weeks, until the building work is done."

"We can't keep them outside in the field… the loud noises would affect them and Addie has national's coming up." Lauren explained.

"So… we've come to an arrangement." Amanda said. "Addie and Lee will be keeping their horses here for the next few weeks." Sam's mouth dropped open.

"What?" She whispered, almost breathlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>And Boom... big announcement :L<br>**  
><strong>Hope you like this! <strong>  
><strong>Woo! iParty with Victorious on Saturday! Who's excited! Really hoping there will be a iOMG Part 2 iDate Sam and Freddie Promo! :D  
>Please Review!<br>Expect next update next tuesday! :D  
>-Dreamer <strong>


	8. Small Arguments and Noises in the Night

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Sequel to iAm at Home on the Range. <strong>  
><strong>Chapter Eight;<strong> Small Arguments & Noises in the Night.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own iCarly, that is entirely owned by Dan. I only own my own characters/animals and of corse this plotline… oh, and this story, since this is all my own writing.

* * *

><p>Sam could do nothing, but smile and say <em>'Wonderful!'<em>while the Hunter's were still at there. It was very late once they walked out the door. At around nine, they had all moved inside to talk about more old memories.. Mostly involving either Sam or Ava falling on their butts… but finally at half eleven, they decided it was time they were heading home. Once they finally left, trouble erupted between aunt and niece.

"How could you agree to that!" Sam snapped at her aunt, in shock. "You know I hate them! How could you?"

"Lauren is my_ friend_. What did you expect me to say!"

"No, would have be a good start."

"Sam! Please! It's only for a few weeks, and put it this way, you get to boss them around…" Amanda smirked. Sam sighed, nodding her head.

"Fine! "

"There's my girl… now, the horses are staying out tonight… so, you won't need to muck out in the morning. You can sleep longer if you want."

"Okay…" That was when Sam remembered… Echo. He was still in the barn. "Oh, we left Echo in the barn today, I should probably go put him out." Sam turned to Freddie. "Will you come with me?" He nodded and stood up.

"Take a flashlight and be careful!" Amanda said to them as they walked out of the door. Sam pulled on her boots that were out on the porch and she immediately looked out into the darkness. It was quite spooky on the farm at night, with it being so large. She switched the flashlight on and shined the beam down in a straight line. She shivered and grabbed onto Freddie's arm, making him chuckle.

"Aww.. Is Sammy a little scared?" He joked.

"It's creepy, okay! Shut it!" He laughed again and they walked down towards the barn doors. Pulling it open, she was greeted by a loud whinny. Sam smiled and switched the lights on, immediately illuminating the barn. She saw Echo stood, a mouth full of hay as he thrust his head over the top of the stable door. "Sorry Echo!" Sam walked up to him and slipped open his door, stepping inside. She untied his head collar from the metal bar and pushed it up and over his nose. She sighed, clipping on his lead rope. Freddie leant on the door, staring at her. When he saw she was ready, he pulled open the door so that she could walk Echo out. She walked him out of the barn door and waited for Freddie to switch off the lights, and lock the door. Then, he switched the flashlight back on and they started to walk up towards the back paddock… the paddock where the geldings were.

"It's pretty cold tonight, huh?" Freddie sighed, looking up to the starry sky.

"Yeah, strange considering it was real sunny today."

"Uhuh."

"But, you know what they say… after lots of sunshine, we're expecting a huge rainfall. " Sam sighed and they reached the gate. She pushed it open and undid the buckle on his head collar. He walked slowly into the field, searching for his friends. Sam smiled and closed the gate.

"Ready to go back inside?"

"Sure." Sam smiled at him and they walked up to the house together.

* * *

><p>Sam awoke in her bed to a loud bang some hours later. It wasn't quite dawn, as she could see it was still pitch black outside her window. Curiosity got the better of her as she slowly slipped out of her bed and tiptoed over to her closed door. Turning the knob, the door creaked open and she shot out quickly. She knew the noise was from outside.. So she quickly raced down the staircase to pull on her boots. She sighed. It was pitch black out… Turning around and walking into the living room, she saw Freedom, dead to the world on the couch. The collie had his legs in the air and he lay sleeping on his back. Sam laughed at that. Then, she spotted Honey.. She was lay on the floor, head on her paws, sleeping quite soundly. Sam hated to wake her, but there was no way she was going out there alone. She leant down and ran her hand over the dogs head who immediately awoke. She saw Sam and she was up on her feet within seconds, tail wagging. Sam smiled and stood up, grabbing the flashlight from the side of the couch, where Freddie had left it once they had came in.<p>

"Come on then girly.. Let's go see what's out there." Sam walked through the door, hearing Honey walking behind her. She took a look at the clock and groaned. It was 3am.. She'd only been asleep for three hours. She turned the key, unlocking the door and stepping out. The cross between night and morning air hit her hard and she sighed. The sun was starting to rise slightly but it was still extremely dark. She switched on the flashlight and shone the beam out onto the dew drenched grass. Honey jumped in front of her and began sniffing at the grass as Sam stepped off the porch and walked down towards the trees. She sighed when she couldn't see anything. "I know I heard something." She muttered to herself and just as she said that, a twig snapped behind her, making her spin around. Her breath immediately was caught in her throat. Her eyes scanned around, suddenly contemplating why the hell she had decided to come outside in the first place. She heard another twig snap behind her so she span around again expecting a mountain lion, a wolf, a bear… something scary and dangerous! Instead…she came face to face with a little grey pony she recognized all too well.

"Jasper!" The little pony nickered softly and she sighed, a smile falling onto her face. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" She saw that he still had his head collar on… her aunt must have left it on him yesterday. She shook her head and took hold of it. She had no idea where Honey had got too. Knowing Honey… she was probably waiting on the porch for her. That was when Sam realized. "Oh my god.. You jumped a deer fence!" She smiled. "And in the dark too…" She stroked down his neck. "Talented or what." She lead him back to his paddock with the other geldings and put him inside, making sure to shut the gate. She laughed when he took off, bucking and bronking. "If your out of there when my aunt wakes up… don't come crying to me when she wants to sell you!" She yelled before turning around and walking back up to the house. Just as she thought, Honey was sat on the porch, tail wagging. She laughed and opened the door. Honey shot inside just as Sam closed the door and locked it. She sighed, pulling off her boots. Contemplating wether to traipse up the stairs, she shook her head and instead, she simply walked to the couch, picked up the sleeping black and white fur ball and collapsed down onto the comfy leather, cuddling Freedom as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Little boring...<br>Hope you like it though. This is a little slow starting, but i'm not wanting to rush this story really.  
>Please Review.<br>Who's excited for iLost my Mind? I know i am! :)  
>Oh, and i loved iParty with Victorious. The little seddie in there made me smile :)<br>-Dreamer **


	9. Unwanted help and A Missing Horse

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Sequel to iAm at Home on the Range.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Nine; <strong>Unwanted help and A Missing Horse.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>; I don't own iCarly. I only own my own characters/animals as they are completely made up by me. And… I own this plotline and this story, since they are my own ideas and my own writing.

* * *

><p>"Sam….."<p>

"Urmf…" She moaned, rolling over. She heard a manly chuckle before she felt herself being shaken slightly again.

"Sam… wake up!" Her eyes shot open to see Freddie crouched down by the sofa. He smiled at her softly as he took her hand in his.

"Freddie?" She whispered.

"Good morning." She smiled and sat up. "What are you doing down here?"

"Is anyone else up?"

"No, your Aunt is in the shower, she hasn't been downstairs yet… and Carly is still asleep."

"What time is it?" Sam asked him, rubbing her eyes.

"Little after seven." She groaned, flopping back down. "What are you doing down here?" He chuckled.

"I heard something last night… outside, so I went outside-"

"On you own?"

"Well.. I had Honey out there with me."

"You should have woke me up… I would have come out with you." Sam shook her head.

"What, at three in the morning?" He nodded.

"Yes! Something could have happened."

"I'm fine."

"So, what did you find?" He asked her and she sighed, a slight smile falling onto her face.

"Jasper."

"Jasper?"

"He jumped the fence." Sam laughed at Freddie's shocked face.

"A foal jumped a fence high enough to hold a deer?" Sam nodded. "Jeez… "

"I know, right?" A knock at the door suddenly made Sam jump. She stood up from the couch an looked down at her plaid pyjama bottoms and her black vest top. She shrugged and walked over to the door, the blonde curls wild. Pulling open the door, she was shocked at who she saw standing there.

"Good morning Samantha!" Lauren grinned and Sam was forced to grin back. She thought she had gotten rid of the over peppy woman last night! Sure, she'd have to spend a lot of unwanted time with her children… but she thought she had at least seen the last of the mother until the three horses were brought over at least.

"Nice Pyjama's." Lee snorted who was stood behind him mother. Sam glared at him before turning her attention back to the elder woman.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Oh no… we just thought you might be able to use a hand with the stables… some chores?"

"Chores?"

"Yeah, Addie wasn't too keen at first, but Lee was happy to help." Lauren placed a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Addie's here?" _Great, this day just keeps getting better…._

"She in the truck….. ADDIE!" She suddenly yelled making Sam jump in shock.

"I'm coming MOM!" The annoyed teenager screamed back as she came traipsing up the porch steps.

"So…. What can we do?"

"Well…"

"Ah Good morning Lauren!" Amanda's voice was like music to Sam's ears. Finally… she didn't have to deal with them. "You should probably go and get ready Sam, you have to exercise some of the horses." Sam nodded, eager to have any excuse to leave them. Freddie chuckled watching her shoot up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sam came down the stairs ten minutes later, looking a lot fresher than she had when she had answered the door. She was surprised to see Carly sat at the island drinking a glass of orange juice.<p>

"Morning Sam." She smiled.

"Hey."

"Where is everyone?"

"Probably in the barn." Sam shrugged pulling on her boots. Carly nodded.

"I'll be down in about half an hour, once I've gotten ready, okay?"

"Sure Carls, take your time." And with that, Sam walked out of the door. She smiled when she saw Honey and Freedom running around, playing in the field. She walked down the small gravel pathway and towards the large building. She pushed open the barn doors and spotted Lauren and Amanda talking at the top, near the tack room door.

"Ah Sam!" Amanda grinned when she spotted her niece. Lee lifted his head when he heard Sam's name and smirked. "Freddie has Apollo out back, tacked up and ready."

"She's gonna' ride while we get stuck in here mucking out?" Addie snapped, slamming a pitch fork down. "How is that fair?"

"Shut up Addie." Lee growled and Sam simply rolled her eyes. She caught the riding hat that here aunt threw to her and she smiled.

"Actually… why don't we all take a break and go out back to watch Sam ride." Amanda suggested and immediately Sam winced inwardly. _This would be a great practice session.._Note the sarcasm. Sam pulled the hat onto her head, flattening her wild honey blonde curls. She walked out of the barn and around the back towards the arena, closely followed by her aunt, Lee, Lauren and Addie. She could see Freddie up ahead, holding onto a tacked up Apollo. She could also see the rather large jump set up in the arena. When she reached Freddie, she cocked an eyebrow.

"What's with the jump?"

"I thought you should jump him Sam… since he's been off for a little while." Sam nodded and stuck her foot in the stirrup, swinging herself up onto the stallions back and lead him through the open gate. She stared head on at the jump, it must have been 1m 50.. Nothing large and nothing she hadn't jumped before. She just hoped she wouldn't cock it up…

"Pfft… like Puckett can jump that." She heard Addie say to her brother, venom in her voice. Sam simply shook her head, ignoring her. She tightened her grip on the reins and stroked down his chestnut neck. She sighed. It felt so nice to be on him… and be able to jump him again. She walked him around in a circle and took him into a small trot up the large stretch of the sand filled arena. She rose to the trot as Apollo snorted, moving with complete grace. She breathed out as she warmed up his muscles, not wanting him to pull a muscle while he jumped. She circled him near the top end of the arena a few times, letting him stretch. Apollo bowed his head, going on the bit as she pushed him into a small canter. Apollo responded immediately like the amazing horse Sam knew he was, as he switched to the correct leading leg floating across the ground with perfect ease. Sam movement in motion with him as he moved across the arena in a perfect three beat motion.

"Good boy." Sam murmured softly, slightly applying pressure to the left rein making him turn towards the jump. Sam sat deep in the saddle, positioning her heels back on the girth. She pushed him forward, his hooves crashing against the sand as she counted down the strides in her head. 3.…2.…1.…lift! Sam felt herself being thrown upwards as Apollo jumped, leaning right forward to help him over the jump. He came down carefully and continued to canter ahead and around the arena heading down towards the gate where Freddie, Amanda, Lee, and Addie were stood. Addie looked borderline shocked, her mouth slightly agape. But Lee… Lee was a different story. He was staring at her, a small twisted smirk set on his face. It made her squirm. He was looking at her like she was a prize mare in an auction, and she didn't like it one bit.

"That was great Sam." She heard Freddie say, and she smiled down at her boyfriend. She was about to say something back but she was interrupted by the jerk stood farthest away from her.

"I think you'd prefer the opinion of a _proper_horseman…" Lee smirked making Sam narrow her eyes. She could see Freddie glaring at Lee too.

"I think your forgetting that Freddie _can_ride." Lee snorted at this.

"Not very well." He said and Sam was ready to hop off Apollo and plummet him straight into the ground, right then and there… until she saw her aunt's warning glance.

"Right!" Amanda said, clapping her hands.. " Maybe you should-" Amanda never did get to finish her sentence because Carly came running down the path towards them, her brown eyes wide.

"Carly? What's wrong?" Sam asked her. Short of breath. Carly pulled to a stop right beside the fence, panting. Once she managed to get her breath back, she spoke.

"It's Jasper! He's gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first of all.. i'm so sorry i didn't update last tuesday, but i have a good reason!<br>My mom suprised me and took me away as an early birthday present with my best friend to my favorite theme park, Alton Towers. :) And for you none brits, Alton Towers is the english equivalent to Six Flags :)  
>So we left real early on the tuesday morning and stayed at the hotel till Friday afternoon. I DID try to update before we left on tuesday but i was in a rush to get packed... and i didn't manage to upload the chapter... so i'm sorry! But, least you have a chapter now :)<br>****Hey! And who else thinks it's unfair that we get a new Bigh Time Rush AND a new Victorious in july... but we have to wait till August for the new iCarly. i think it's wayyyy unfair!****Anyway... please review!  
>hope you like it! <strong>**-Dreamer**


	10. Feisty Females and Stolen Horses

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Sequel to iAm at Home on the Range.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Ten;<strong> Feisty Females and Stolen Horses.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own iCarly. I only own my own characters/animals as they are completely made up by me. And… I own this plotline and this story, since they are my own ideas and my own writing.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean gone?" Sam asked, confused, jumping off of Apollo's back.<p>

"Like gone! He's not in his paddock." Amanda shrugged.

"He's probably somewhere on the property… he'll have just jumped that fence again." That was when Amanda stopped. "Oh, no.. he couldn't have. That fence would hold a deer. No way he's jumped that. Are you sure he's not in there?"

"I'm positive!" Carly confirmed.

"I hate to break it to you Aunt Amanda, but Jasper can jump those fences. He jumped it last night." Amanda swirled around to face Sam.

"And you didn't think to tell me this, why?"

"It was late!" Sam shrugged making Amanda roll her eyes.

"Anyway.. We should probably go find him. He'll probably be hanging around the cherry blossom trees." Sam nodded, handing over Apollo's reins to Carly. Amanda walked off towards the house.. To the back paddock where Jasper was currently being kept.. Although not at this very moment.

"Carls, could you take him back to the barn for me and untack him? The walk down there should cool down his muscles." Carly nodded and hopped over the fence carefully to lead Apollo out of the gate. "Back in a sec." She said to Freddie, who nodded walking off in the direction of the barn. Before Sam moved another muscle, she noticed Addie and Lee hadn't moved a muscle. She stared at them, placing a hand on her hip. "Well…"

"Well what?" Addie challenged. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Don't play stupid with me…" Then, she stopped. "Oh wait.. You don't have to play do you?" Addie took a step forward making Sam laugh.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

The spoilt brat snapped. "I'm not doing_ anymore_ work!"

"Listen you big mouthed bitch!…" Sam saw Freddie spin around at that, smirking at her as she shouted at Addie." Just because you didn't have to lift one of your perfectly manicured fingernails at home.. Doesn't mean you don't here. Get your ass into that barn right now and finish mucking out before I pick you up and throw you in there myself."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Watch me." Sam took a step forward so that she was practically nose to nose with Addie. "Get. Your. Ass. Down. To. That. Barn. Right. Now. Or. I'll. Kick. That. Same. Ass. So. Hard. You. Won't. Ever. Be. Able. To. Walk. Straight. Again." With every venom filled word, Sam took a pause..

"I-"

"Is that clear enough for you?" With a frustrated scream, Addie stormed off in the direction of the barn, and past Freddie who was chuckling. Sam was about to turn to walk away when she heard a voice.

"Mmm… I like my girls feisty…" Sam span around, narrowing her eyes as a scoff emerged from her throat.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Feisty. I like my girls feisty. And, any girl who can take my sister down with just words is defiantly on my list."

"You wanna' know where you can shove that damn list, you cocky little-"

"Sam!" Sam span around seeing her aunt walk back around the corner, and impatient look on her face. "Come on!"

"This isn't over." She spat at Lee who was simply smirking.

"This has barely begun… _Samantha_." Sam scowled at him before spinning around and rushing after her aunt, who clearly wasn't impressed at being kept waiting. Once Sam reached her, she sighed.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry.. Had to give Addie a little_ push._"

"Never mind.. You're here now." Amanda pointed to the left of the paddock. "You go that way.. And I'll go the other. There must be a weakness in the fence somewhere." Sam nodded and walked in a straight line, staring at the fence. There were no weak spots, no breakages. She continued walking down the slight embankment as she followed the fence line around. But that was when Sam spotted it. The metal six bar gate wide open out onto the road. Sam narrowed her eyes, knowing exactly what had happened.

"Aunt Amanda!" She yelled, making her aunt turn and come running.

"What? What is it!" Amanda came to a stop in front of her, and Sam frowned.

"Unless Jasper has achieved a sudden knowledge on opening locks.. I honestly don't think this was his doing.."

"What are you talking about Sam?" The blonde sighed, pointing to the open gate where the latch was ripped clean off.

"This isn't Jasper's fault."

"You don't mean.."

"Jasper was stolen."

* * *

><strong>You guys are really gonna' have to bare with me on regards to this story at the moment.. because i'm moving house and i've only got till' Friday before my internet is cut off.. and we aren't getting it back on in the new house until a week later(22nd) so, just hang in there.<br>Sorry i didn't update last week... LONG story i'd rather not get into..  
>Anyway, I really hope you like this.<br>Please review. You guys don't even realize how much reviews mean to me.. i want to reply back to you guys but for some reason my fanfiction is being a bit of a twat and wont _let _me.. which is annoying!  
>I'll keep trying though.<br>Oh! And who has tumblr? If you have it.. my tumblr link is on my profile.. follow oif you want and i'll follow back.. leave a message in my ask, saying your from fanfiction too! :)  
>So yeah, please review!<br>-Dreamer **


	11. Police Calls and Top Notch Arrivals

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Sequel to iAm at Home on the Range.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Eleven;<strong> Police Calls and Top Notch Arrivals.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own iCarly. I only own my own characters/animals as they are completely made up by me. And… I own this plotline and this story, since they are my own ideas and my own writing.

* * *

><br>"Stolen!" Amanda shrieked. "But we've never had a horse stolen from this property! It's completely secure!"

"Not completely." Sam sighed. "We need to call the police." Amanda nodded turning around.

"This doesn't make any sense!"

"I know… but it'll make more sense when the cops have a look round."

"I guess your right." Amanda pointed to the barn. "Get Freddie and Carly up to the house… and tell Addie and Lee to go home. I'll meet you up at the house." Sam nodded and took off for the barn. The barn door was shut when she reached it making her raise an eyebrow. Shaking her head she pushed open the barn door and stared head on at Addie who was leant up against the stable door, pitch fork in hand. Lee wasn't that far away from her and she could also see Carly stood in Apollo's stable, running a brush over his body.

"Ooh.. Hitler's back." Addie deadpanned, gripping the pitchfork tighter.

"Did you seem to forget out little convocation from earlier, Addie? Does Foot. Up. Ass. ring any bells?"

"Fuck you, Puckett." Sam was about to slap her when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. Her first thought was Freddie, until she saw him stood ahead of her, in the tack room doorway. So, that only left one other person.

"Ladies, Ladies! Enough with the fighting." She could almost hear his smirk. Carly stepped out of the stable, confused.

"Get your hand off of my shoulder you good for nothing, piece of crap.. Before I plummet you so far into the ground you'll be buried alive." He pulled his hand back in a retreating manor, which pleased Sam.. Until he resumed his touching in _other_ places.

"You know.. It seems like you get hotter every time I see you…." He trailed off, running his hand down her chest. Sam span around, shoving his hand away.

"What the fu-"

"What the FUCK do you think your doing!" Freddie.

"Relax Dork, it's not like she'd be getting anything from you… besides, you're a phase… she'll realize what a waste of time you are…"

"Excuse me.. I'm still here!" Sam snapped at him, annoyed by the fact that he was talking straight through her. "Did you not get that very subtle hit I threw out to you last summer when I knocked you back? I don't want you!" This caused Lee to turn slightly red as Addie snorted.

"You were knocked back by Puckett? Better yet, you asked Puckett out!" She burst into laughter.. Also acting as if Sam was not stood a few feet from her. "You are _so_ not my brother."

" Both of you, just get out now!" Sam shouted, making them both turn to her.

"What?"

"No way!" Freddie said to his girlfriend. "He was touching you, I'm not done with him yet!"

"Yes you are Freddie…" Sam looked at Freddie, her eyes no longer holding that regular sparkle that he loved the most. That was when he realized something wasn't right.

"What do you mean,_ leave?_" Lee asked her.

"Exactly what I said! Get out of my barn, right now!"

"And how exactly are we going to get home!" Addie asked, baffled. Sam narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't know! Walk.. Hitch Hike! Does it look like I give a damn!" Sam shouted. "Just get out!" Sam shoved Addie backwards, towards the barn door and was followed by a very confused Lee. Sam pushed them out of the barn door, watching as they stumbled up the lane, heading for the gate.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked her, running his thumb across her rosy red cheek.

"I'm fine."

"What's going on, Sam?" Carly asked confused.

"It's Jasper." Sam sighed.

"What about him?"

"He's been stolen."

* * *

><br>Carly, Sam and Freddie ran up to the house, bursting through the door in time to hear Amanda ending a phone call.

"Yes."_ Pause._ "Okay. "_ Pause._ "Someone will be waiting."_ Pause._ "Could it be within the next hour?" _Pause._ "Okay, thank you." _Pause._ "Goodbye."

Amanda slammed down the phone and sighed. She was about to say something regarding the phone call when she suddenly noticed the boots on Sam's feet.

"Samantha Puckett! What have I told you about coming into this living room with those dirty boots on!" Sam looked down at the dust and dirt filled boots and then glanced back up at her aunt, smiling sheepishly. She took off into the porch where Carly and Freddie were pulling off there boots. This summer, since last year they had to borrow boots, they had remembered to buy their own pair. Freddie had a regular pair of brown male ones.. But Carly. Carly had to be girly and different. She had bought a pair of bright pink, girly cowboy boots. The first time Sam had seen them, she had simply burst out laughing for around ten minutes straight. Carly remembered her exact words.

_"If you think you'll keep those boots clean on the farm… your so wrong."_

"We kinda' forgot to tell you that you still had your boots on."

"No kidding." Sam mumbled back at Freddie, who simply laughed, watching Sam whip off her boots. Then, she ran back into the living room, where her aunt was still sat on the couch. "Was that the cops?"

"It was." Amanda nodded.

"And..?"

"There sending someone round now.. To look at damage and for any trails to finding them… plus, they've sent out a search looking for him." Sam nodded.

"Well at least people are looking for him."

"It's not that Sam.."

"Huh?"

"It's his value.." Amanda mumbled, turning slightly pink. Sam sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"How much is he worth?" She said softly, almost not wanting to hear it.

"That horse is worth $15,000." And that was when Sam Puckett, The girl who could handle _anything,_ promptly fainted.

* * *

><br>"She's coming round…" She heard in a whispered tone.

"Urgh…" She groaned, shifting slightly.

"Sam?" She recognized that voice…

"Freddie?" She said back, slowly.. Almost in a slurred voice.

"Are you okay?" She heard him ask her as she cracked open her bright blue eyes. She let out a groan as she tried to sit up. "I tried to catch you.. But you fell so quick.." Sam shook her head.

"I'm fine." She smiled, softly at him. Then, she turned her head towards her aunt. "That two year old nut ball is worth_ fifteen_ **thousand** dollars!" She looked up at her aunt, completely confused. "Where'd you buy him!"

"I told you, I didn't buy him. A friend of mine had to sell off a couple of her horses.. Her barn was too crowded and the little ones weren't much use to her at the moment."

"And who was this 'friend'… Ellen Whitaker!" Her aunt shook her head, but Sam knew she wasn't far off the mark. They locked eyes for a second and Sam could almost read her mind. She nodded, understanding. "Tara Kindling."

"Yeah."

"Why was Tara Kindling just giving away her horses.. There goldmines! Look at Apollo… he's an amazing horse. Why would she just give them away like they're nothing?"

"She didn't."

"But you said-"

"She didn't give away any of her racers. Only the young stock she'd just bred. "

"Why though? If she didn't want them, why'd she breed her mares."

"Let me explain Sam.. And I'll tell you!"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Tara has big plans to expand. She wants to hold a summer camp.. For eventing."

"But, what about the race horses? Surely she won't have kids from a camp riding her horses.. Some of which are worth of millions!" Amanda shook her head.

"No.. she's keeping the race horses, after all.. They're her life. But she's keeping an on-the-side business too. Which also revolves around horses."

"I'm still confused."

"Sam, she'll be buying in more horses… so, she had no use for youngsters like Jasper. He wouldn't be ready in time plus, she's needs reasonably bombproof horses… did Jasper look bombproof to you?" Sam laughed at that.

"Well no.."

"Exactly. He's not even backed yet! And Tara doesn't have time to back him, the other six youngsters she just sold, work with her racers, race her racehorses and set up the side businesses." Amanda explained. "Now do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand now." The blonde nodded slowly.

"The police should be here any minute… maybe you three should go make a start on lunch." Sam nodded again. "I'll let you know as soon as they find anything."

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the armchair closest to the large bay window, a far away look in her eyes. Her stomach now full with baked potato, she was beginning to worry. Freddie and Carly both seemed to notice this, as they took a seat across from Sam on the couch.<p>

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked her, earning a simple shrug. Freddie sighed.

"Sam, it's going to be okay. They'll find him." He told her, in a comforting manor.

"What If they don't?"

"They _will._" Sam was about to speak back, but the door creaked open before she could. Sam jumped up from the chair, running to the door to meet her aunt who was yanking off her old boots.

"What did they say!"

"They found some hoof prints leading into the back forest. Who ever took him, obviously had a horse box parked on the main road. They said they were going to follow the tracks and see where it lead them and then ask around, see if anyone saw anything."

"Why would anyone have seen someone throwing a temperamental grey youngster into a horsebox at five in the morning?"

"You never know," Amanda shrugged. "You know a lot of the people around here are early risers…"

"I guess…"

"Anyway-" Amanda was cut off by the loud honking of a car horn. She span around, looking out of the window.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam groaned. "I've only just gotten rid of their snotty kids!"

"Sam!"

"Sorry."

"They're here to drop off the horses."

"Great." Sam muttered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Sam walked to the door, pulling on her boots before twisting the doorknob and pulling it open.

"Samantha!" Lauren yelled, a large smile on her face. Sam scowled slightly, standing on the porch. _What was with this woman? Calling her by her real name…_

"Hi Mrs Hunter." Sam said as polite as she could muster.

"We're here to drop off the big three!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"I see the horsebox." Sam nodded. "Do you need help getting them out?" By now, Amanda, Freddie and Carly had joined her outside.

"No no… we have our grooms for that." Lauren explained and Sam watched as the back door of the large and very expensive looking horsebox, was pulled down. A single whinny was heard and Sam found herself dying to see these horses… of corse, she already knew Aztec.. But as for the other two? She'd never seen them before. A petite woman who must have been no older than twenty five, ran around the back and stepped inside, making a crinkle in her crystal white jodhpurs. She then emerged with the first horse, who was as crystal white as the jods on the groom's legs. Sam was star struck.

"That's Addie's horse, Dream."

"She's beautiful." Amanda praised, staring at the cremello mare in awe. Sam shook her head slightly. She couldn't believe this beautiful animal was owned by that snooty bitch. Cremello's were the albino's of the horse world. They were not a white horse, as many believe there is no such thing as a white horse.. Any other horse looking white could only be called a 'grey'. However, this was not true. The only white horses around were those of a Lipizzaner breeding. A horse breed from a Spanish bloodline. Those horses, once properly aged were crystal white. This horse however, was not. Cremello's colouring did look white, but in truth, this horse was a very pale cream colour. He stood at around 16.2hh and was a well built Warmblood. He had a slightly pink tinge around his nose, making him look even 'whiter' than before, but what stood out the most to Sam was his lightly pigmented blue eyes. Cremello's were often born with blue eyes due to there colouring and in Sam's opinion, it made them look even more beautiful. She watched as the groom lead the mare away.. Into the stables. Then, another groom popped out, hearing the sound of hooves walking down the ramp Sam turned to face it. And when she did, She saw Aztec, Lee's large brown thoroughbred being lead down. Aztec was a gelding, a gelding in great form at that. He was brown, but the way his summer coat had came through, it made him look almost black. He had snippets of white on his back feet, that elongated his strong legs. He stood no higher than 16hh, making him smaller than both Apollo and Dream. Watching a male groom walk him away, Sam failed to notice Lee stepping out with his other horse. Freddie did though, and immediately his hands tightened into fist. It was only when Lee walked his other horse in Sam's eye line, she immediately felt nervous staring at him. He smirked at her, winking.

"Like what you see Puckett?" Lee cheekily asked.

"Cute horse." She said back, acting like he was actually talking about the horse. She saw Robert Hunter place a hand on his son's shoulder.

"He should be cute, considering the price I paid for him. Best barrel racer in the business, Pirate is." The elder man said, his voice loud.

"Pirate?" Carly asked.

"The horse's name is Pirate.." Lee explained. Pirate turned out to be a bright bay gelding, his mane and tail jet black , same as the bottoms of his legs. The muscles he held in his hind quarters looked unreal… but It was perfectly normal for a barrel racer.

"Oh!" She giggled making Sam and Freddie roll there eyes. How could Carly not see what a creep Lee was?

"Anyway… where do you want the horses put in the barn?" Lauren asked, looking at Sam.

"All of the taken stables have name plates. Put Pirate and Aztec in the very top stables, and Dream can go in the spare stable on the opposite side of America."

"Okay." Lauren nodded and went back to instructing her grooms. She saw Lee give her one last smirk before he lead Pirate into the barn. Sam groaned inwardly. This would be a long few weeks…

* * *

><p>Shattered from being out on the farm all day, Sam was glad to finally flop down onto the couch. The sun had just set and the stars were all out making Sam smile. It was a beautiful, clear night outside. Sam felt the couch dint beside her and she looked around seeing Freddie smiling at her. She grinned back as he placed an arm around her shoulder. She flicked her feet up onto the comfy couch and leant against him, her left hand gripping his t-shirt. She saw Carly collapse into the chair nearest the window leaving the chair beside the kitchen door free for Amanda to sit in. That was when Jade bounded in, Pyjama' clad and followed by the two dogs. Jade jumped up onto the side of the couch beside Amanda. A yawn escaped her, making Amanda raise an eyebrow.<p>

"Think someone's a little tired?" Jade shook her head.

"No! I'm not tired!"

"Yeah, don't believe that for one second Jadey… think it's time you hit the sack."

"Aww!" Sam laughed lightly, cuddling further into Freddie. She shut her eyes, loving the feeling of his arm around her. Just as she was getting comfy, her eyes shot open, suddenly remembering something.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked, shocked as he girlfriend practically leapt off of him.

"Charcoal!"

* * *

><strong>I did tell you guys you would have to bare with me.. because i'm moving. My internet isn't on properly till' friday so i'm using a connector.<br>Pictures of the three new horses I've introduced are on my profile, including a couple other horses that are YET to be introduced.. and that's all i'm saying for now ;)**

**Please review!  
>See you guys next update! <strong>**-Dreamer xox **


	12. Frantic Rides and Carly's Idea

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Sequel to iAm at Home on the Range.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Twelve;<strong> Frantic Rides and Carly's Idea.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own iCarly. I only own my own characters/animals as they are completely made up by me. And… I own this plotline and this story, since they are my own ideas and my own writing.

* * *

><p>"What about him?" Amanda asked confused.<p>

"He's on the outer edge!" That was when Amanda understood.

"He's out there with Trouble…"

"We have to get him back down here!" Sam rushed to the door, ready to pull on her boots but was stopped by Amanda.

"No. You are not going up there in the dark.. It's way to dangerous, for you and the horses!"

"But-"

"I said no Sam."

"They could be gone already though!"

"If they're gone, the police will find them. But you are not going up there until morning.. So don't go getting any of your crazy ideas. If I found out you've left this house before sunrise, I'll not be happy."

"Okay… I promise."

"Good." The elder woman stood up, picking up Jade with her. "Now, I'm going to bed. I suggest you three do the same." Sam nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night Amanda." Carly and Freddie both said, watching Amanda disappear up the stairs and out of sight. Freddie stared at Sam.

"Sam, they'll be okay."

"But what if they're not, Freddie!" Sam snapped, making his soft brown eyes widen.

"The police will fix it."

"The police can't fix everything!"

"Sam, calm down." Carly said.

"I promise you we'll ride up there first thing in the morning and bring them down."

"Okay."

"Now, I guess we should all go to bed." Carly said, standing up. Sam held out a hand for Freddie and he took it gladly, standing up. Sam placed a kiss against Freddie cheek before the three of them disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sam lay in bed for the best part of an hour just staring at the ceiling, in the dark. She knew her aunt would be well into dreamland by now but she knew she'd also have to be quiet. Sighing, she kicked off the covers and sat up, hearing the large double bed creak. She fumbled around, searching for her slippers and was finally pleased when she found the fluffy boot-type slippers Melanie had sent her home as part of her Christmas present. She padded towards the door, carefully opening in it, not wanting to make too much noise. She shut it behind her and then walked along the hallway, past her aunts room.. Past the next three doors and to the door at the very end of the hallway near the top of the staircase. In the darkness.. She could see a shape lying a few stairs up and she knew it was either Honey or Freedom sleeping. Standing still in front of the door, she tapped lightly a few times, begging for the door to open. It took a few minutes, but it eventually did open to reveal a very sleepy looking Freddie on the other side. He took one look at her, his hair all messy, his shirt wonky.. Proving the knocking on the door had woken him from a slumber. He shook his head.<p>

"No."

"Huh?"

"I know what your gonna' suggest…"

"Oh do you?" Sam raised an eyebrow. He nodded.

"Yep! I am not waking Minstrel and Apollo in the middle of the night to go riding in the dark through the countryside… that is so dangerous. So, no." Sam shook her head, giggling.

"Actually, Mr Smart Ass… I can't sleep… I need a Freddie cuddle." Freddie chuckled at that.

"Aww… you are so soppy."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! Admit it!"

"Ssh! Your gonna' wake my aunt!" This made him laugh more.

"Sorry…" He pulled open the door, making room for her to walk inside. "Come in." She stepped inside and smiled softly. She hadn't been in this room for years… she didn't even go in here on her last visit. Freddie seemed to notice the small smile on her face and he chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing… just, this used to be my old bedroom."

"It did?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "When I was really young, my aunt Amanda had Me and Melanie sharing a room. Since it was one of the largest rooms… but then, when we were around ten, my mom moved out to live with her fiancé… and Melanie moved to that top notch boarding school… my aunt offered me the room next door to Ava's. I said no at first.. Cause I loved this room, even if it was painted bright pink…" Freddie raised an eyebrow at that.

"Bright pink?"

"Melanie's idea."

"Oh!"

"Anyway.. After a while.. I decided to just move rooms." She shrugged. "It brought back too many memories of Melanie.. And I guess I was upset that she was gone. She is my sister after all."

"Aww.."

"Anyway, I just want a cuddle.. So come here." Freddie laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around his blonde headed girlfriend. Placing a soft kiss against her forehead, he smiled.

"Come on… least come lie down." Sam nodded and followed him to the bed. She collapsed down onto the comfortable mattress with a small laugh. She rolled over to face Freddie and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "So, how you doing?" Sam simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay I guess… just worried about little Jacob… and now Charcoal and Trouble…"

"I promise you… they're be okay. And the police will find Jacob." Freddie paused and tightened his grip around her, before connecting his lips to her, making their noses bump together. Sam smiled into the kiss as she held his cheek, softly. They parted, both inhaling a sharp gasp of breath. "I promise."

"Good." She grinned.

"Now, get some sleep. We've got an early start in the morning."

"Okay mother…"

"You know Sam…" Freddie smirked. "If you kiss your mom like the way you kiss me… I'd be greatly disturbed." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Not what I meant."

"I know…" He chuckled lightly. He snuggled down with her under the large duvet and smiled softly at her. "Good night beautiful."

"Night." She replied before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Sam awoke at dawn as the light came streaming in through the window. She felt Freddie's arm still very much around her, holding her close. She giggled hearing his light snoring and she hated to wake him… but there was really no time to waste.<p>

"Freddie." She said once, giving him a shake. He groaned, making her roll her eyes. "Freddie!" She said slightly louder, earning another groan. Sam sighed, suddenly getting an idea. She smirked and carefully removed his arm from her, before giving him a hard shove.. straight off the bed. He landed with a thud which sure as hell woke him up.

"Huh?" He said, still half asleep. Sam peered over the side of the bed and grinned wickedly at him. "Sam?"

"Hey Fredward." He looked up at her and shook his head, holding in laughter.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She played innocent.

"Why did you shove me off of the bed?"

"Cause you wouldn't wake up." She simply shrugged making him roll his eyes. He pulled himself back up onto the bed and watched as she ran a hand through her seriously unruly blonde hair.

"Good morning." he smiled at her, kissing her softly.

"Come on! We should have been out tacking up by now!"

"What time is it?" He muttered and Sam pointed to the clock on his bedside.

"Half six.. Now get up!"

"Okay! Pushy.." He laughed and pulled himself from the bed, pulling the shirt over his head throwing it down into his suitcase before pulling out a clean one. Sam stood up and gave Freddie a quick hug before heading for the door.

"I'll be back in a sec, I'll go get changed." She tiptoed out into the hallway and rushed up toward her bedroom door. Quickly, she got changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt, pulling a brush through her wild curls. Sam then ran down into the bathroom, brushing her teeth as quick as she could.

"Sam, are you ready!" She heard Freddie call from outside of the door with a small knock.

"Yeah." She pushed open the door and grabbed his hand, dragging him behind her down the stairs. She was shocked to see her aunt already up, downing a cup of coffee.

"Ah.. Your up!"

"Uh…"

"Good. Carly said she'd stay here incase the police came by… get down to the barn and tack up your horses… as well as Echo. I'm coming with you."

"Your gonna' ride Echo?"

"Sure am." The woman nodded before placing the cup on the counter and walking towards the porch. "Go on! Now!" Freddie and Sam pulled on their boots and ran out of the door, down the gravel driveway towards the large barn. She pulled open the barn doors and was greeted by different coloured heads and all different sounding whinnies.

"You sort Minstrel… I'll tack up Echo, then I'll tack up Apollo."

"Okay." Freddie nodded and walked towards the tack room. Sam walked along the barn aisle and flicked open the lock on Echo's stable. She unclipped the head collar from the peg and slipped it over the horses nose. A soft nicker was heard and Sam turned her head to see Apollo staring at her, impatiently. She rolled her eyes, a laugh escaping her lips as she attached the lead rope onto Echo's head collar. Giving the stable door a soft shove, it swung open allowing Sam to lead Echo out into the barn aisle. She tied the lead rope up to the orange bailing twine that was attached to a tie ring, keeping Echo in place while she ran into the tack room to grab the piebald's tack. Coming back, her hands full with the heavy saddle she placed it on the door on top of the saddle pad. Sorting his bridle, she slipped the head collar around his neck, making it that so he couldn't escape but she could still put on the bridle. The cold metal bit hit his teeth lightly and he immediately opened his mouth. She smiled and pushed his black ears through the top, rearranging the bridle so it sat right. Her smile grew wide as she looked closer at Echo's ears. She loved them. Since Echo was a piebald, he had jet black ears but the right ear was different, right at the top there was a tiny white splodge. It looked like someone had accidentally spilled a drop of paint on him. Sam looked around and spotted Freddie tightening Minstrel's throat lash and realised she would have to get a move on. She still had another horse to tack up.. Sam lifted the saddle pad and the saddle from the door and placed it carefully onto Echo's back. Pulling it up, so that the pad and the saddle weren't rubbing on his withers, she attached the girth and pulled it, fastening it only loosely. Then, she moved onto the chestnut in the stable opposite who was beginning to get very restless. He snorted, banging his hoof off of the door making Sam roll her eyes and Freddie chuckle.

"Hey! Knock it off Mr impatient!" Apollo snorted again as Sam walked away into the tack room, coming back with Apollo's tack. She put it down carefully before she walked into Apollo's stable and began to tack him up. Just as Sam was tightening up the strap on her hat, Amanda walked through the barn door, a smile on her face as she went to fetch her hat.

"You two ready?"

"You bet," Sam nodded, making sure for a second time that Apollo's girth was tight. Freddie was double checking his tack too as Amanda pulled on her hat. "You'll have to tighten you girth." Sam said to her aunt who looked up at her.

"What?

"You'll have to tighten up your girth, I left it loose so he'd be comfortable while I tacked up Apollo,"

"Okay." Amanda nodded, understanding before she pulled the leather girth tight. She put her left foot in the iron stirrup and swung herself up onto Echo's back, the same as Freddie had done with Minstrel. Sam manoeuvred Apollo over slightly, grasping at two spare head collars and ropes. She attached one set to the side of her saddle securely by the D ring and then gave Apollo a squeeze letting him take a few steps forward so she could hand the other head collar and rope to Freddie. He gave her a confused look.

"Your gonna' need those to lead a horse home. You grab Trouble while I get Charcoal."

"Okay." Freddie nodded.

"Okay, do we all have everything?" Amanda asked and both Sam and Freddie nodded. "Good, let's go." Sam was the first to ride out of the barn's open door, followed by Freddie and then Amanda who was bringing up the rear. They rode at a steady walk past the mare paddock where it had been cut off into two sections. The first section had the three broodmares and the second section had Addie's horse, Dream. Putting new horses in a field was always a risky business, after all, you didn't know how well the other horses would take to the newbie.. So, they always placed one horse from the field in with the new one, and that horse always tended to be America because of her age and attitude. Sam frowned looking at the cremello.

"Hey," Sam said, pulling Apollo to a stop making Amanda and Freddie have to pull up there own horses.

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me… or does that horse look, well… strange?"

"I think it's just you Sam," Amanda laughed, but Sam didn't join in.

"No, I'm serious." The blonde said. "It not normal for a horse to just stand still like that in a field full of grass." Sure enough, America was munching away at the fresh grass, but Dream wasn't. Instead, the mare simply stood still, her head hanging down as if she was tied to a post instead of able to run around in a large field.

"Strange." Amanda said. "We'll check on her after we've gotten Trouble and Charcoal back down here." Sam nodded taking one last look at Dream. Sighing, she pushed Apollo on and out of the gate towards the hills with her aunt and her boyfriend just behind her.

* * *

><p>The sound of hoof beats echoed over the land as Carly looked out of the window. She smiled as she spotted Amanda riding up and over the hill before trotting Echo through the gate. Carly walked to the door, pulling it open watching as Amanda dismounted.<p>

"Where are Sam and Freddie?"

"Riding back… they had a bit of trouble steering Trouble in the right direction.."

"Well, no w I know why he's named Trouble." Amanda laughed.

"His name fits him very well!" Just as Amanda said this, Freddie and Sam appeared over the brow of the hill, leading both Charcoal and Trouble. Charcoal was walking happily beside Sam, Trouble however, was a different story. The plucky youngster was pulling on the lead rope and bunny hopping around making Freddie have to struggle slightly. Carly rolled her eyes and stepped off of the porch towards them as they came though the gate.

"Want a hand?" She asked and Freddie nodded, gratefully as Sam dismounted.

"He is such hard work!" Freddie moaned as he handed Trouble's lead rope over to Carly, before dismounting. Sam laughed and lead Apollo and Charcoal down towards the barn behind Amanda.

"We'll put these five in the barn, then we'll go check on Dream." Sam nodded but Carly looked curious.

"Why?"

"When we passed her earlier, she looked a bit strange."

"Ah." Leading the horses through the barn door, Sam quickly popped Apollo in his stable and Charcoal in his, pulling off the chestnut's tack carefully and unclipping Charcoal's lead rope.

"Done?" Amanda asked, shutting Echo's stable door, carrying his saddle and bridle. Sam placed the saddle down gentle on the floor, making Amanda frown.

"I'm gonna' put it away! Just, I wanna see if Dream is okay first." Amanda sighed.

"Okay." Freddie and Carly came out of separate stables and walked up to aunt and niece. Sam smiled at her boyfriend before following her aunt outside. Freddie went to walk after them but was pulled to a halt by Carly, spinning him back around. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?"

"Listen, Sam's been a little down these last few days.. After all, Jasper was stolen."

"I know, I feel so bad for her."

"You should make her feel better!"

"Huh?"

"Take her out on a date or something… be romantic!"

"Carly, I think your forgetting we're in the middle of no where… I can't very well be romantic if I have no idea where to take her… and the only person who would know is the person who needs to be kept in the dark."

"Oh you'll think of something!" Carly pushed making Freddie roll his eyes.

"Gee, thanks for the help." She smiled wide, obviously missing his sarcasm.

"Welcome!" She grabbed his wrist as dragged him outside to where Sam and Amanda were walking up to the mare's gate. When they finally caught up, Sam had opened and closed the gate and was standing inside. The blonde clicked her tongue making America shoot her head up. Sam smiled, expecting the cremello to do the same. However, the other mare didn't.. she simply slowly turned her head. Sam's smile turned to a frown as she span around to look at Amanda who shrugged. Sam started walking towards the mare, who was snorting slightly. Amanda, Freddie and Carly followed behind just as Sam reached Dream. She stroked down her neck. She was sweating up slightly and Sam rose her head slightly to look at her nostrils.

"She's a bit snotty." Amanda reached her niece and Addie's horse to have a look for herself.

"The best thing we can do for her is to just keep an eye on her, and let her spend the night out tonight. The night air might do her some good."

"Is that a good idea?" Sam asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, Jasper was stolen.. What if she gets stolen too?"

"She'll be fine one night… besides, don't you think if the thief was going for just any horse that Charcoal and Trouble would have been gone too.." Sam nodded. " I have a feeling who ever stole Jasper knew how much he was worth.."

"I guess."

"Come on," Amanda said to the three teenagers, while looking at her watch. " Jade will be waking up soon." Freddie, Sam and Carly followed her towards the house. Sam suddenly stopped making Carly spin around.

"What?" She asked her best friend.

"I don't know… I just feel like there's more with this thing with Dream than meets the eye."

"She'll be okay Sam, we'll check her over in the morning." Sam nodded and continued to walk, although she still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers.<br>Okay, so the reason i didn't update at all last week was because it was my birthday, and i just didn't have time. I know it's not Tuesday today but i thought you guys deserved an update.  
>The next chapter, chapter thirteen is the only one left that is already written... i've been really depressed lately and have had no motivation.. i won't go into why i'm depressed but it's pretty bad.. but since i love you guys, i'm going try and write a few more chapters so that i'm caught up.<br>Please review.  
>Eeep, almost iLost My Mind time! :D<br>-Dreamer **


	13. Cute Picnics and Vet Calls

**I'm just gonna' say one thing... SEDDDDDDDDDDIEEEEEEE!  
><strong>

* * *

><strong>Beyond the Haunted Past.<strong>  
><strong>iAm at Home on the Range Sequel.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Thirteen;<strong> Cute Picnics and Vet Calls.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own iCarly. I only own this plot, my own characters and my own animals J

* * *

><br>A knock on her bedroom door made Sam smile, knowing exactly who it was. She tiptoed across the floor and pulled open the door slightly. There stood Freddie, smirking as he leant against the doorframe. It was reasonably late, being a little after ten at night, but Sam was just happy to get some alone time with him.

"Hey."

"Hey back. "He slipped through the door, letting her close the door. She put a finger to her lips and he nodded.

"My aunt's just next door." He smiled, taking a step forward.

"I'll be quiet." He said in a low voice that made Sam swoon. She grinned, her hands cupping his cheeks as he pressed his lips to hers, softly at first. Sam giggled lightly into the kiss as the kiss began to deepen. Freddie gripped her waist and Sam moaned as his tongue touched hers, making him smirk. Sam pulled away with a content sigh.

"So, you busy tomorrow?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"Nah, probably not. Just a few chores in the morning… but I was gonna' ride Echo if I wasn't busy in the afternoon.."

"Well, how about me and you go out somewhere?"

"Like a date?" She asked him and he nodded smiling. "Aww, look at you being all romantic." Freddie chuckled.

"So, lunch tomorrow?"

"I'd love that." She nodded making Freddie grin. "Do I get to know where we're going?" He shook his head.

"Nope," Sam pouted making him immediately want to kiss her. "That's a surprise."

"You're no fun.." He chuckled once more.

"Night Sam."

"Night Fredbag." He rolled his eyes at her nickname while she leant up and gave him a goodnight kiss. He smiled at her softly when she let go letting him slip out of the door and down the corridor.

* * *

><br>The next morning Sam was up bright and early and was down at the barn mucking out the stables and filling up the hay nets. By the time she had finished, it was going on 10am. She was just putting America back out in the field with Dream, who still wasn't looking too great. Sam frowned but span around when she heard the crunching of boots on the gravel behind her. She smiled when she saw it was her best friend walking towards her.

"Hey Carls."

"Hey," The brunette grinned. "Whatcha' doing?"

"Just letting America out to graze for a couple hours." Carly nodded watching Sam unclip America's he collar letting the appaloosa mare run off to join her new friend that was standing a few yards away. Sam closed the gate and walked closer to Carly.

"So, I hear Freddie's taking you out on a date." Carly's smile was wide making Sam laugh.

"Yeah."

"Did he tell you where he's taking you?"

"Nope," Sam shook her head. "He said it's a secret." Carly thought for a minute before grabbing Sam by the hand and dragging her up the grass bank towards the barn and the house.

"Come with me!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"We only have an hour to get you dressed and all prettied up!"

"Oh gee thanks!"

"You know what I mean!" Sam rolled her crystal blue eyes as Carly burst through the door making Freddie jump who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Freddifer." Sam smiled, practically skipping over to her boyfriend.

"Sammy." He grinned back at her, kissing her lips softly as she leant down.

"Come on Sam!" Carly shouted, motioning towards the stairs. Sam sighed, looking at Freddie.

"Gee, she's so bossy!" Freddie chuckled.

"I HEARD THAT!" She gave him another quick peck before she shot up the stairs after Carly.

"Later!" She heard Freddie yell after her and she smiled as she searched for Carly. She finally found her, standing in her bedroom, with her curling irons in her right hand and a gigantic smile plastered on her face. Now Sam knew what Carly had in mind.

"Oh no… not happening!"

"Come on Sam!"

"No!"

"But he's taking you on a date Sam!" Carly said. "You need to look awesome!"

"Carly! This is Freddie we're talking about!" Sam explained. " He didn't fall in love with me because I was some daffodil. He loves me because I'm me!"

"Pleaaaaaaaase!" Carly begged and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Okay, whatever." Sam sighed, simply deciding it'd be easier just to give in. An hour and a half later, Sam groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe Carly had dressed her in this. She sighed and pouted at Carly's grin who was clearly happy with her handiwork.

"Now go get your man!"

"Carls, I think your forgetting that I already got him.."

"Oh you know what I mean!" Sam laughed. "Have fun!" She nodded and headed for the bedroom door. Before she left, she span around staring Carly directly in the eye.

"Carly.."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything." Carly took a step towards Sam.

"Keep an eye on Dream for me…"

"Sam-"

"I'm serious Carly," Carly nodded. "Something just doesn't feel right. Just _please_ keep checking on her."

"I promise." The brunette smiled.

"Thank you."

"Now go on, go have some fun." Taking a few steps at a time down the staircase, she almost tripped out of the door in her hurry. She was so excited. It felt like forever since she and Freddie had been on an actual date.. And she really just wanted to get away for a few hours. She came down the front porch steps and came face to face with Freddie….. And Apollo and Minstrel.

"What the-"

"You didn't tell me we were riding!" Sam snapped at him.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" He asked, rather amused. Sure enough, Carly had kitted Sam out in a knee length red dress with a black belt around her middle. A short denim jacket covered the top of her body keeping the slight chill of air off of her. On her feet, were a pair of Carly's red flats. In fact, everything but the jacket was Carly's..

"Carly."

"Ah." He nodded. That explained it all..

"I'll be right back." He smirked and nodded a second time, seeing her bound back up the stairs and back into the house. Chuckling, he stood and waiting with the two impatient horses. Little under ten minutes later.. Sam burst out of the door, rushing down the front porch steps for the second time.. Only this time, she looked much more.. Sam-like. A pair of light blue skinny jeans and a graphic tee.. Defiantly more Sam-like.

"I had to sneak into the house.. " She laughed as Freddie chucked her a hat. "Thanks." His was already on her head as she pulled hers onto hers, taming her wild blonde curls. Sticking one foot into her stirrup.. Now that she had on her brown boots, she swung herself up into the saddle carefully and gathered up her reins. Freddie did the same as the pair headed out from the farm.

"For the record.. You looked cute as hell in that little red dress."

"Only cute?"

"You know what I mean," He chuckled. "It's just better seeing you like this.. It's more natural and you look beautiful in a old pair of a jeans and a t-shirt."

"Aww." She grinned at him causing him to laugh. "So, do I get to know where we are going yet?"

"Nope." He shook his head as Minstrel flung his head up and down raring to go. As the pair broke into a small, brisk trot they found themselves coming to the brow of the hill. Sam was curious, knowing the only two places this lead too were the cove and the lake..

"Freddie!" She groaned.

"God, you're impatient."

"Too right!" She grinned and gave Apollo's sides as squeeze as she sat deep in the saddle, letting him canter. "So come on!" She shouted back at him, making him chuckle and canter after her. Once they were neck and neck, Sam realized they were heading directly for the lake. Coming over the second hill, she gasped pulling Apollo to a brief stop.

"Freddie.." She whispered in shock. "Oh my god."

"Good idea, huh?"

"It's perfect." She smiled looking down at the picnic basket lay out on a checked blanket. She looked across at him and smiled softly. "How did you do this?"

"Well.. Last night I went and spoke to your aunt," Sam looked confused. "And she told me where I could find Aaron."

"You spoke to Aaron!" She smiled. "I've been meaning to get in touch with both him and Alicia.. But with everything that happened with Jasper, I keep forgetting.."

"I know… which is why Aaron was gonna' ride over tomorrow after lunch and see you."

"What about Alicia.."

"She's at work.. But Aaron said she'd come over tomorrow night."

"Good!" Sam grinned. "So, you were saying about going to see Aaron?"

"Oh right.." Freddie said, going back on track. "Well, I rode over to his house yesterday and asked if he'd help me with something."

"That's vague. " Sam said.

"I asked him if he'd help me set this up.. So that I wouldn't have to keep running off.. And risk you following me." He chuckled. "Which is why you can see him riding off now.." Freddie pointed out into the distance and sure enough Aaron was trotting away on his large bay gelding. Sam smiled and gave Apollo a single squeeze with her heels following Freddie down the hill towards the blanket.

"You're amazing." Sam said to him making him grin back at her.

"I've heard." Rolling her eyes, she dismounted and pulled off her hat, tying up Apollo to a tree. She smiled when she saw a haynet tied to a branch.

"Aww! He even brought down two haynets for the horses!"

"That's clever." Freddie nodded, agreeing as he tied Minstrel close to Apollo but not too close. Sam sat down on the blanket as Freddie opened up the blanket and handed her a plate covered with tinfoil. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, staring from the plate to Freddie.

"What the-"

"You can thank Aaron's mom for that.."

"Anita cooked this?" He nodded. "Oh thank goodness! It's been years since I've eaten one of her home cooked meals! She's is defiantly one of the best cooks in America." Freddie chuckled, unwrapping the plate to see fresh, still warm and clearly home cooked spaghetti and meatballs. Sam grinned as Freddie handed her a fork and she immediately popped a meatball in her mouth. Her eyes closed, she felt like she was in heaven.

"Good?" Freddie asked her, smirking.

"You have _no_ idea." She replied once the meatball was gone. He grinned and the pair finished off the meal.

An hour later, the two were lying on their backs looking up at the clouds as they rolled by.

"Freddie.." Sam said to him as she popped a tiny green grape into her mouth.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning his head to face her with a smile.

"Love you."

"Love you t-" Freddie didn't finish his sentence because Sam had thrown a grape, hitting him right on the end of his nose. She sat up, a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh, you are so dead."

"Gotta' catch me to kill me.." She smirked before jumping up from the ground. Sam grinned at him as she scampered away out of reach with Freddie chasing after her, chuckling as he heard her laughing up ahead of him. After letting her run for a short distance in the direction of the lake, Freddie lunged after her, making her shriek, deliberately letting her slip through his fingers only to start chasing after her again. After letting himself have the feel of his fingers skimming her waist for the fourth time, he decided that he had had enough and caught her around the waist, tossing her over his shoulder. Sam shrieked even louder and pounded against his broad back demanding to be let down which caused Freddie to chuckle deeply and spin around. The horses heads popped up from the haynets at the commotion and they both nickered softly. If Sam hadn't have known they were horses, she would have thought it sounded like laughter. Sam was grinning while the two were spinning around, both of their faces bright with joy. Freddie grinned as Sam continued to pound on his back, her bright blue eyes twinkling with laughter. He finally got tired and placed her down on the floor, his arms still wrapped around her waist as hers wove around his neck. With a single soft kiss against the lips, she felt herself melt.. That is until the sound of her phone ringing snapped them apart. Letting go of him with a small smirk, she dived down onto the blanket and pressed 'answer' not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello.." She said, a smile still firmly plastered on her face.

_"Sam!"_ Carly's voice was panicked and loud making Sam jump slightly, the smile instantly dropping from her face.

"Carly? Carly, what's wrong?"

_"Sam, you two need to get home right now.."_

"Why?"

_"Sam, just please!"_ Carly's voice echoed so even Freddie heard it, giving Sam and confused and concerned look. _"Come home!"_

"Okay! We'll be ten minutes!" Sam switched off and turned to Freddie.

"What's happened?" He asked. Sam shook her head.

"I don't know.. But we need to leave.. Now."

"Okay," He nodded and started to pack up the picnic basket, shoving the blanket in there too Sam rushed over to the horses immediately untying them. She lead both of them back over to Freddie as he handed her helmet to her.

"What do we do with the haynets?"

"Leave them tied.. Aaron said he'd come by and get the stuff later.. It's not like anyone would take it."

"Okay. " Sam handed minstrel's reins over before mounting up onto Apollo. Freddie mounted up and let Minstrel walk forward for the hills.

"They've been cooled down for a while.. We'll have to walk them for a little while, then we can gallop up and over the ridge straight home." Freddie nodded and gave Minstrel his head, Sam doing the same thing for Apollo.

"So, what do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know.. But whatever it is, it sounds serious."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Carly was really panicked on the phone." She sighed as they reached the top of the hill, seeing the grassland in front of them. It was deserted as always.. Speeding up slightly, Sam let herself rise and fall into the saddle as she let Apollo's movements lengthen into a trot. She sighed, hoping everything was okay. Although, no matter how much she hoped, she knew something was defiantly wrong. Carly wouldn't have called over nothing.. And she sounded extremely worried. She sighed once more and looked down at the ground, watching Apollo's long legs moving beneath her. She looked across at Freddie on Minstrel who was trotting at the same pace as Apollo. "Come on.."

"Huh?"

"We can probably canter them to the bottom of the hill and then we can gallop home straight."

"Okay." Sam sat deep in the saddle and Freddie mirrored her movement. Shifting her weight, she let the horse beneath her shoot forward into a simple rocking horse canter towards the second hill before reaching the farm. She was determined to get back as soon as possible.. She had to find out what the hell had been happening. After she climbed the hill on horseback, she looked across to Freddie and nodded. Understand, Freddie leant forwards in his seat and pushed Minstrel on, letting the skewbald move into a gallop. The farm was now in sight as hoof beats thundered over the countryside. Freddie and Sam raced down towards the farm fence, where Freddie started to pull up. Sam however, didn't. She smirked and leant down further.

"Ready to do some real work?" She asked Apollo who was still galloping head on towards the farm fence. He snorted and Sam pulled him up slightly so that his head was up and alert.

"Sam? What are you-" Freddie was cut off when he saw Apollo jump up, his hind legs pushing him up and over the large boundary fence. Leaning forwards and low down. Sam let herself and Apollo fly up and over the fence, landing neatly on the other side. She let him run for a couple more strides before she pulled him up and span him round to face Freddie on the other side of the fence. "What the hell?"

"Thought I'd be more… creative."

"Yeah?" He chuckled walking Minstrel to the gate. "Well, I'm gonna' be a normal person and walk through the gate not over it."

"Oh, go on! Jump the gate!" Sam smirked and he simply shook his head.

"I'm not jumping that fence Sam." He swung open the gate and let Minstrel walk through.

"Why not?" Sam challenged. "You've done it before."

"That was different." He said and she raised an eyebrow.,

"How?"

"You were riding! I was just hanging on!"

"Oh yeah.. True."

"Sam!" Sam span round at the sound of Carly's voice.

"Carls?" Freddie shut the gate and dismounted. "What's been going on?"

"Sam.." She panted. "Give me Apollo and Minstrel!" Sam dismounted pulling off her hat. That was when Carly noticed her outfit. "What happened to your dress!"

"Uh…"

"Oh, we don't have time for this! Give me the horses!"

"What?" She asked her best friend.

"Just give them too me… your aunt needs you in the barn, now!"

"Okay!" Sam replied. "Just untack them. Leave the tack on the fence and put them both in the corral.. Let them cool off themselves."

"Okay." Carly nodded and grabbed Minstrel and Apollo's reins.

"Come on.." Sam said to Freddie and the pair took off running for the barn.

Yanking open the barn door, Sam looked around in panic. She honestly didn't know what to except.

"Aunt Amanda?" She called out.

"In here!" Her aunt's voice called and Sam dragged Freddie towards the bottom of the barn and pulled open the stable door revealing her aunt and a horse.

"Oh my god." Sam gasped. The horse was sweating up really bad and had a terrible runny nose. She could barely keep her eyes open and looked like she was about to collapse into a heap in the straw if it wasn't for Amanda holding her up. She looked truly drained. It was Dream. "Call the vet!"

"He's on his way." Amanda nodded. Freddie's mouth dropped as Sam ran her hand across the mares neck. "Wow, she's really sweating up." That was when Sam heard a van pull up onto the gravel.

"That'll be the vet." She said as she heard the car door slam shut.

"Yeah, it is." Freddie confirmed when he saw a man running in, in a white coat, carrying a lot of equipment.

"Who are you?" Sam asked him rather rudely.

"I'm the state vet." He responded.

"Your not our vet.. Justin-"

"Justin took a job offer in Kentucky.. At one of the race courses.. So now I'm your vet. My name is Mark Chaplin." Sam nodded. "What do we have here?"

"Take a look for yourself." Sam said, and the vet nodded. He stepped into the stable leaving Freddie to lean forwards onto the door.

"Have you called Addie?" Sam asked her aunt as Mark got busy checking Dream over.

"I called Lauren but I couldn't get an answer.. So I left a text message on her phone.. Telling her to get down here with Addie."

"Okay." Sam said.

"Well, I'm gonna' have to check it over in the lab." Mark said referring to a swab he'd just taken. "But, by the looks of her.. She had Equine Distemper." Sam and Amanda exchanged looks.

"You mean.." Sam said, looking worried and Mark nodded.

"Yeah, it looks like Strangles." Sam and Amanda both looked ill at the news. "And you know what that means, ladies."

"Oh no.."

"Your under quarantine…"

* * *

><strong>Hello mighty seddie warriors!<br>****I trust we've all seen iLost My Mind? it was amazing! *****Spoilers Ahead.*  
><strong>**The kiss was just... gorgeous! So bloody perfect.  
>And the moment with them both in her room, that was lovely too. I just about died watching it.<br>Oh my god, i laughed my ass off at the end.. SEDDIE! Gilbert, Dinner's ready! Spaghetti! :)  
>*Spoilers Over*<strong>

**So anyway, iDate Sam and Freddie is in September, and i'm terrified i'm going to miss it because i'm going to Spain on holiday from the 2nd to the 19th :( Just really hope it's the last week in September, and i highly doubt that'll happen.. so i'm going to miss it :( Hope there'll be download links for when i get back.. could you guys send me download links for it if the episode airs between those dates, it'd mean soooo much to me! Not itunes ones though! **** Oh and, if you guys are non horsey, and don't have a clue what 'Strangles' is.. it'll be explained in the next chapter. Pleeeeaaaase Review!  
><strong>**Chow fow now!,****-Dreamer ****  
><strong> 


	14. Quarantine and A Special Visitor

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Sequel to iAm at Home on the Range.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Fourteen;<strong> Quarantine and A Special Visitor.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own iCarly. I only own my own characters and animals.

* * *

><p>"Quarantine!" Sam squeaked in shock, looking like she was about to pass out. "Oh my god.."<p>

"Strangles has been spreading through out the area recently.. Most events have been called off, but a few minor ones have stayed running.. But warning people at the event there is a strangles outbreak, like the HarrodHouse One-Day Event."

"You mean, they know there is a Strangles outbreak.. Yet they're still competing and putting there horses lives at risk for the sake of some dumb rosette."

"Yeah."

"Wait a second.." Sam turned to face Freddie, who was looking confused. "What the hell is Strangles?"

"It's a highly contagious equine disease that can kill horses." The vet said before Sam could explain. " Abscesses form in the throat.. And they get so big, they basically choke the horse."

"Oh god.." Carly said, shocked. "Is she going to die?"

"No." He shook his head. "She's young and fit.. She'll get through it with just antibiotics. She just needs close watch and as long as she's isolated from the other horses, the other horses should be fine."

"We'll have to clear up everything that Dream has been in contact with and scrub it with disinfectant."

"Well, that would be everything.. The barn and the fields.. Everything will need to be disinfected."

"Then, I guess you don't need me here any longer."

"Thanks for coming." Amanda smiled at Mark. "I'll be in touch."

"No problem.. And I hope she gets better." Amanda escorted Mark out of the barn just as Addie and her mother burst through the doors.

"What's happening to my horse!" Addie yelled, running up to the stable door where Sam was stood with Carly and Freddie.

"She's got Strangles."

"What?" Lauren gasped.

"Strangles. Dream has Strangles." Sam explained again.

"Oh my god."

"It's this yard! It's disease ridden!"

"Excuse me!" Sam snapped at Addie. " My yard is perfectly hygienic."

"Oh right… so how has my horse mysteriously come down with Strangles as soon as we move our horses to your yard!" Addie shouted back. Carly and Freddie were staying silent, knowing it would be deadly to interrupt the two now.. Even if it was to defend Sam. Suddenly, Sam remember something that the vet had said to her. HarrodHouse One-Day Event.

"Addie… by any chance were you riding Dream at the one day event sponsored by HarrodHouse last weekend?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, if you were even the tiniest bit smart, you'd know that when a show organizer warns you that there has been an outbreak of strangles in the area.. You don't ever compete."

"He said it was nothing to worry about!" Addie snapped, trying to defend herself.

"That doesn't matter! This is all your fault!" Sam shouted back, not knowing how someone could be so stupid. Lauren was watching the two argue but wasn't listening. She was too busy looking at Dream. "If it can jeopardize your horses health, you don't compete!"

"Oh whatever.. I don't need a 'how to look after your horse' lecture! I'm taking Dream.. And we're getting off this yard.. Tonight!"

"Oh no your not." No one had realized that Amanda had returned and was standing in the barn doorway. She took a few steps forwards until she was standing directly in front of both Lauren and Addie. "Now I don't mean to be rude Lauren because we've been friends for years, but if you attempt to move that horse from this yard, I'll have to phone the police. We're under quarantine.. And you could risk spreading Strangles to every single farm in Montana if you start to move that horse."

"Then what do we do?" Lauren asked Amanda.

"You leave the horse here, and that goes for the other two as well… they are potentially carrying the disease.. But we won't know until it starts showing more."

"You mean they could have it too?" Lauren squeaked sounding panicked.

"It's unlikely.. But possible." Amanda nodded. "Dream could have passed the disease to every single horse on this yard by now.. But we won't know which horses have it.. If any more actually do have it.. Until some signs start to show."

"Where do you want me to move her?" Sam asked her aunt.

"She can stay in the cattle shed for now.. It's the only other place we have that she can be comfortable in.. but be well away from the other horses."

"Okay, I'll move her now."

"Oh and Sam.." Sam turned back to her aunt. " I think it's best if you put America out back too.."

"What!" Sam's mouth dropped. "Are you insane!"

"Sweetie, she's has had too much contact with Dream.. She could be carrying the disease.. And if we don't quarantine her, she could infect the full barn! Including Apollo.."

"But what if she doesn't have Strangles! She might catch it if she's locked up with Dream!"

"Sam, you know it's the right thing to do.." Her aunt reasoned with her and Sam nodded.

"I know.. But America is old, her immune system isn't as good as the rest of the horses.. If America gets Strangles, she could die."

"I know Sam, but it's a big risk we have to take."

"We can't.." Sam felt tears prick her eyes.. She has already lost Angel last year.. She couldn't go through the pain of loosing America too.

"We have no choice."

"Come on, we'll help you." Carly smiled softly at Sam. Sam nodded slowly and stepping inside to take hold of Dream's lead rope. The cremello snorted in protest, too drained to walk but Sam took a step at a time and eventually got Dream out of the stable.

"Addie sweetheart.. You go with Sam, Carly and Freddie," Lauren smiled softly at her daughter, not noticing the obvious tension between the two girls. "Dream is your horse."

"Fine." Addie shrugged and snatched the lead rope out of Sam hand earning a glare. Addie gave a sharp tug on the rope making Dream stumble forward and Sam growl. She horse was struggling to keep up but Addie continued to walk. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Lauren and Amanda share shocked looks, but both did nothing to stop Addie's cruel behavior. Freddie placed a calming hand on Sam's shoulder and immediately she relax.

"Come on, let's go get America." Sam nodded and walked out to the field where America was. Sam untied a head collar that was attached to the large metal gate and sighed. She looked fine now.. But then again, most horses with early stages of strangles looked fine too.

"America!" Sam yelled and the appaloosa's head shot up noticing the three teenagers. She happily trotted over to the gate, her tail swishing behind her.

"She's gonna' be okay, isn't she Sam?" Carly asked, stroking the mare's nose. Sam sighed, shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know Carls.."

"Let's stay positive." Freddie said, not wanting both girls to get even more upset. "Come on, let's get her moved." Sam nodded and unbolted the gate, stepping inside. She slipped the head collar onto the mare's nose and fastened it by her ears. With a sigh, Sam gripped the lead rope and lead America out of the field. The three of them walked her up past the barn and too where Addie was standing impatiently with Dream who had her head down.

"Finally!" Addie snapped. "You took your time!"

"Just shut up, Addie." Sam growled, walking America past the blonde brat.

"Or what?" Addie challenged.

"This is_ your_ fault! You _know_ this is all your fault, so don't get on my bad side right now!" Sam hissed at Addie who shielded back slightly.

"Sam.." Freddie warned but she shook her head.

"No, Freddie!" Sam snapped at him and his eyes softened. "Half of the horses on this yard could die! This is serious! She's put them all in serious danger!"

"We know sweetie." Carly said in a very motherly tone making Sam relax. "Let's just get them settled down for the evening.."

"Okay." In silence, Sam put the two horses in the cattle shed from back when Havenfield was a working farm over twenty years ago.  
>She tied up a hay-net in each, although she knew Dream was unlikely to eat anything. She filled up two water buckets and helped Dream lie down on the deep straw bedding, knowing it would be less strain for her to be lying down rather than standing up. She made sure they were both settled, before they left the horses too it for the night.<p>

* * *

>The next day, Sam was scrubbing the bars on the stables, where Dream had been, disinfecting it when she heard a car pull up on the gravel. Raising an eyebrow, she dropped the scrubbing brush in the bucket and stepped out of the stable, a confused look on her face.<p>"Saaaaam!" She frowned hearing her aunt calling her name.<p>

"Yeah?" She yelled back.

"Can you come out here please, there's someone here to see you!" Sam sighed and started walking towards the barn doors. She exited and stopped dead seeing a woman standing with her aunt. The woman's bright blonde cropped hair made her instantly recognizable.

"Tara?" Sam asked, shocked to see the international rider standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><strong>Okay.. I just thought I'd tell you guys how much I love you all... I know, Weird yeah, but I do love you all for sticking with these stories for all this time. It's been almost two whole years since I first posted iAm at Home on the Range.. and it feels like just yesterday. It's honestly amazing how time flies.<br>So yeah, I don't know when the next update will be because I'm going on holiday in 2 weeks.. so you guys will just have to be patient. There may be another chapter between now and then but i can't promise anything, I'll try my best though! :D  
>Please Review! :)<br>-Dreamer **


	15. Tara's Offer and Feisty Horses

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Sequel to iAm at Home on the Range.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Fifteen;<strong> Tara's Offer and Feisty Horses.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own iCarly. I only own my own characters and animals and my writing and this plot.

* * *

><p>"Hello Sam.."<p>

"It's great to see you." Sam smiled at Tara, who grinned back at her.

"How Apollo doing?"

"He's doing great!" The blonde replied. "Oh my god, what are you doing here!"

"I heard on the grapevine that you've been sectioned to quarantine.."

"Wow," Sam grumbled. "News sure does travel fast around here.."

"Have you guys been infected with Strangles?"

"Yeah, A new horse came onto the yard and infected the place… Your lucky your in a strangles free zone."

"I know, especially with the racing nationals coming up…"

"Very lucky then.."

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about Sam… the national event."

"The racing event?"

"No, not that one." Tara shook her head. "Do you remember the Dullmoth County Championships?"

"Who doesn't know what that is, Tara… it's the biggest cross country event this side of the states!"

"Right.. Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Sam, I have an offer for you.."

"Like what?"

"I want you to represent my barn and ride for me at Dullmoth…" Sam was too shocked to respond. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was dropped.

"This is some sort of joke, right?" She said, finally pulling herself together. "It has too be.."

"It's not Sam.. This is a deadly serious offer."

"But why me!" Sam squeaked.

"Stop being so modest.. You know how great of a rider you are… I'd be crazy not to ask you.."

"But-"

"Sam, please just think about this.. You can't exactly take Apollo out anywhere now."

"That's exactly it… Apollo is my competition horse… I can't just drop him."

"You wouldn't be, he's stuck in a quarantined barn.. He can't compete." Tara tried to reason. "It'll only be for one event until the quarantine ban is lifted, then you can compete Apollo again." Sam looked around and Amanda and Amanda nodded at her niece.

"I think you should do it Sammy."

"You do?"

"Of corse!" Amanda smiled. "It'll do you good."

"You think?"

"I know." Amanda nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Perfect, drop by tomorrow and I'll introduce you."

"Awesome," Sam replied. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Sam was cuddled up on the sofa with Freddie when she suddenly remembered something. She sat up, making Freddie jump and unwrap his arm from her waist.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Aaron! He can't come here…"

"Why?"

"We're under quarantine.. If he rides over here, he could risk spreading the infection!"

"Oh right…"

"Where's my phone?"

"Here." Freddie hands her the pearphone with a smile and Sam quickly scrolls through her contact list. She finds Aaron's number and presses dial holding the phone up to her ear. The phone rang twice before the sound of Aaron's voice rang through the speaker.

"Sam?"

"Aaron!"

"I was just about to head over.. What's the prob?"

"Aaron, you can't ride over here…"

"Why not?" She could practically hear the puzzled look in his voice.

"We're under quarantine.."

"WHAT!"

"Addie Hunter brought her horse to my barn and infected the place with strangles.. No horse is aloud in or out."

"Oh my god, are the other horses okay?"

"For the minute," Sam sighed. "America was spending a lot of time with Dream in the paddock… she's had to be isolated out with Dream, just in case."

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry."

"It's okay.."

"Hey, we could meet up tomorrow in town? Me, you, Freddie, Carly and I'll see if I can get Alicia to come too."

"Sure, we should grab a coffee or something."

"Perfect, what time?"

"About dinner time?"

"Perfect, see you then Sammy."

"Later." Sam grinned and put the phone down, placing it back down on the side of the sofa before snuggling back into Freddie. He wrapped his arm around her again and smiled.

"All good?"

"Yep, Coffee tomorrow in town with Aaron and Alicia?"

"Sure, sounds fun, after we go up to Tara's?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Sam!" Sam turned her head at the sound of her aunt's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna' run down to the barn and put some hay in for the horses? You need to check on Dream and America too!"

"No problem, I'm going!" Sam retracted herself from Freddie once again with a sigh and stood up.

"Want me too come with?"

"Nah, be back up soon."

"Okay, where's Carly?"

"No idea, she might be down in the barn.."

"See you later." He gave her a kiss and then she was gone, out the door and into the summer evening.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned, rubbing her eyes as she pulled herself into the car. She was feeling groggy but she knew once she got out into the fresh air properly, she'd feel better. The horses had been fed and watered but were stuck in there stables for the day while Sam was at Tara's. Sam pulled on her seatbelt and rested her head backwards.<p>

"You okay?" Freddie asked from the back. She nodded.

"Just tired."

"Sure?" Carly asked, looking a little concerned.

"Yes! I'm fine!"

"Okay…"

"You guys ready?" Amanda asked, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Let's hit it." Sam droned, her eyes closed. Amanda rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Wow… someone's a little tired."

"Sorry… I'm just-"

"It's okay Sam… these last few days have been hectic… the strangles being diagnosed, Tara's offer, and with there still being no word from the police on Jasper, you're bound to be feeling the stress. It's not easy, Sam."

"I know.."

"So, don't worry."

"Okay."

"Now, let's go." Amanda turned on the engine and drove out of the property, heading for the main road.

* * *

><br>Sam pushed open the car door and jumped down, looking around. The place didn't look much different than it did a few years ago.. If anything, it only looked even more professional. It was so clean, hardly a piece of straw cluttering up the yard. Grooms were walking horses back and forth, tacked up in racing saddles, the horses frothing at the mouth, a sign of a good workout. She smiled, the familiar smell of horse sweat hitting her. She knew Freddie and Carly were right behind her by the sound of both doors being slammed and Amanda, who had also stepped out of the car, appeared beside her.

"Sam!" Sam span around as a familiar blonde came running towards her, a smile on her face. "You came!"

"Of corse I did." Sam smiled back at Tara. "I don't back out on my word."

"That's good to know." Tara laughed. "So, your serious about this then?"

"Sure, like you said, I can't do much with Apollo now that we've been quarantined.. Plus, it might distract me for all the bad news."

"Well, I'm glad I could help in that respect." Sam nodded.

"So, which horse do you want me to ride?"

"He's an eventer… only a baby."

"He's at least five though, right?"

"Yeah, he's just turned five." Tara said. "We didn't breed him, we bought him at an auction and he has amazing potential in eventing."

"Okay.."

"Your not going to have long to work with him though, Dullmoth is only two weeks away,.."

"Defiantly not long then.."

"Nope," Tara shook her head. "You wanna' see him? I had one of my grooms tack him up and warm him up for you. They'll be in the arena."

"Okay, sure." Sam nodded and they all headed through the barn and round the back towards the arena. Sam rounded the corner and immediately her mouth dropped.

"Sam… meet Devil." Sam watched as a large black horse around the same size as Apollo reared up full height, making the groom riding him let out a shriek. His dark eyes seemed to twinkle with what Sam assumed was anger and came down from the rear only to buck, his back legs shooting out high behind him. His sudden change in posture made the girl on his back become unseated, struggling to stay in the saddle. The horse gave one final arrogant snort before spinning around quick, completely throwing the girl from his back and down into the dusty arena floor. She coughed and spluttered, attempting to stand up and the horse trotted away towards the fence line, his stirrups hanging by his side. The girl limped to the gate and managed to rest against it as Tara, Sam, Freddie, Carly and Amanda walked towards her. "Are you okay, Elise?"

"I'm fine," She coughed. Sam turned to Tara with a small smirk.

"So… I know why he's called Devil."

* * *

><strong>Aloha,<br>Sorry for taking so long to update this.. blame my hectic schedule with my horses. It's taking so much time, retraining my gelding ready for next year and i'm so shattered when i get home, i just wanna' sleep. So yeah, sorry. Plus, my internet's been off for a week, so even if i did write, i couldn't have updated.  
>Who else is pissed that in iQ there wasn't even a mention of the breakup? I'm still keeping faith in seddie though, of corse ;)<br>Got the next chapter partly written, so hopefully should have an update out soon.. hopefully by next week if i have time! :D ****Picture of 'Devil' is on my profile :)  
>Please Review!<br>-Dreamer  
><strong> 


	16. Riding Devil and Meeting Riley

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Sequel to iAm at Home on the Range.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Sixteen;<strong> Riding Devil and Meeting Riley.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own iCarly. I only own my own characters and animals and my writing and this plot.

* * *

><p>"So Sam.. What do you think?" Tara asked as they all stared across the arena at Devil, who was currently still all tacked up.. Staring straight back at them.<p>

"He's in good condition, I'll give him that."

"Come on Sam, a real verdict."

"He'll come along great. Two weeks is a short time to do it though."

"Well I think that horse is nuts." Carly shook her head. "Your not seriously gonna' ride him are you Sam?"

"I'm not afraid of him, Carly."

"Maybe you should be."

"Seriously? Carly, He's not that scary, he just needs a little work."

"Come on! Freddie, back me up-" Carly said turning to Freddie who stood next to Sam. "Surely you don't want her getting on that horse?"

"It's Sam's decision." Freddie shrugged making Sam smile.

"But-"

"Carls, stop being so melodramatic. I'll be fine." Sam said, heading for the gate.

"You sure you want to get on him?" Amanda asked. Sam frowned and turned to her aunt.

"Not you as well…"

"No, I'm not going to stop you, but I just want to know if you're sure about this?"

"I'm positive." Amanda nodded before turning to Tara.

"This is the horse you want my niece to ride?"

"I honestly think she's capable enough to handle him." Tara replied.

"Oh, I know she is." Amanda nodded watching Sam unlatch the gate. The large black gelding's ears pricked at the sound as she stepped into the arena. He snorted, stomping a foot into the dust. Sam walked up, slow and steady coming towards him. She left footprints in the dusty arena floor as she walked, finally reaching him. Devil clearly wasn't happy having someone he didn't know so close to him. The horse was completely jet black apart from a prominent white blaze running down his face. Sam stopped dead in front of him, making him really look at her. With her right hand, she reached out slowly, avoiding sudden movements. Just as she was about to grab the reins, Devil snorted loudly and took off, not before just skimming Sam's head with his back hooves when he bucked. Sam ducked and turned, watching the black gelding canter around the arena, still fully tacked up. She rolled her eyes.

"Saddle up." She murmured to herself, watching Devil spin around, over-dramatically just ahead of her. "We've got ourselves a bronco."

Sam sighed and sat down on the ground, dirtying her jeans.

"Sam! What are you doing?" She heard Carly call out.

"Give me a minute, Carls!" Sam called back, listening to Devil's hoof beats echoing over the ground around her. She lay back, her blonde curls splayed into the dirt. Letting out a breath, she closed her eyes. She knew both Carly and Freddie must be thinking she was nuts, lying down on the floor while a crazy horse was cantering around like a mad thing, where she could easily be trampled, but Sam knew what she was doing. Horses were naturally curious creatures, and Devil was no different. Sam breathed in and out deeply as she listened closely, the mad hoof beats coming to a stop. The air was silent for a few seconds, not a word was spoken between anyone on the sidelines.. They simply watched as Sam lay on the ground. Sam's eyes remained closed, as she listened closely for any sign of movement. Soft, slow bumps echoed through the ground and Sam knew it was Devil walking now. She almost jumped when she felt horse breath blowing on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly, so not to spook him. Sure enough, as she had predicted.. Devil was a curious horse.. His forelegs were either side of her head as he sniffed at her forehead, wondering why she was lying down on the floor. His dark eyes were soft, confused. Slowly, making not one sudden move.. Sam reached out with her left hand and wrapped her fingers around the reins. "Gotcha'" She smirked and immediately the horses eyes went wide, pulling back slightly, as Sam stood up. Sam couldn't help but laugh lightly. She knew that he knew… she'd tricked him. He snorted in protest and annoyance but allowed Sam to run her hand down his shiny black neck. "Sorry buddy, maybe next time."

"You did it!" Tara called across the arena making Sam smile. She lead the big black gelding over to the fence line and was met with Carly's shocked face.

"That was amazing… how did you know he'd come to you?"

"Horses are inquisitive, Sometimes too inquisitive."

"Wow.."

"I told you Carly, I'm not afraid of him.. As long as you're not afraid, you can do anything if you put your mind to it."

"I guess.. Sorry I doubted you."

"You didn't doubt me," Sam said. "You were worried."

"You want your hat?" Amanda asked and Sam nodded, taking it from her aunt. She popped it on her head and took a deep breath, fastening it. She moved to his left hand side, gripping the reins and setting the stirrup up right. She placed her foot in the stirrup, her eyes locked on Devil's head, watching incase he tried to pull something.. Sam bounced on her right foot twice before swinging herself lightly into the saddle, shifting her weight and letting the temperamental horse know she was up there. He took off without her say so, into a bouncy trot making her roll her eyes. She knew he was trying to push her.. She closed her hands around the reins, pulling him to a stop, making him stand at a halt. No way was he going anywhere until she said so. Sam shortened her stirrups up a hole and settled comfortably in the black leather, GP saddle. She let out a slow breath, letting him feel her on his back. Suddenly, the large black horse squealed and took a step forward, giving a little half buck. Sam rolled her eyes once again, squeezing her legs tightly against his sides so she wouldn't fall. Devil snorted, lowed his head and bucked once again. It was a bigger buck this time and she felt herself lift out of the saddle lightly, before crashing back down with a bump.

_'Relax Sam.. He's just getting used to you.'_ She thought and she applied pressure to his side with her heels, making him move forward.

"Good boy," She praised but sighed when he suddenly stopped dead. He was really pushing his luck with her.. To see how far he could push her until she got so pissed, she'd get off. She gave him another squeeze with her heels, but sure enough, Devil refused to move, standing his ground. Frustrated, Sam gave the big, black horse a swift kick. "Walk on!" She growled at him. As Sam's heels dug into his side, Devil gave a snort of defiance before rearing straight up in the air.

"Hey!" She snapped, as the gelding thrashed against the air with his hooves. She squeezed her heels harder before giving another swift kick, making him plunge back down to the ground. She kicked soft but firm again, and this time, the gelding seemed to obey.. Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with his temper tantrum. He walked the arena slowly, earning a pat on the neck. Sam softened her hands on the reins, giving him his head.. But not too much as to give him control. She let him walk for a few more laps before pushing him into a trot. She rose in time with his leg movements, posting up and down in the saddle. She rode him solid in a trot around the arena five or six times before pulling him to a stop. He'd stopped fighting her, instead, he was listening to her orders. She pulled to a stop beside the gate and smiled at her aunt, Tara, Freddie and Carly.

"Well done… he was really trying to push you there." Amanda said to her and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, He just has to be trained."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do it Sam." Tara smiled running her hand down Devil's nose. "He was good once he stopped messing about."

"Yeah, I mean-" Sam didn't get to finish her sentence. While she was talking, she'd taken her concentration from Devil who suddenly shocked her by bucking, throwing his back legs out behind him with a cheeky squeal. The sudden shift balance caused Sam to slip sideways slightly, loosing her left stirrup. She tried to grip, but couldn't and within seconds, Sam was in the air.. Before she came crashing down to the ground, the wind knocked out of her. She coughed slightly catching her breath, before looking up and locking eyes with Devil, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh… so that's how you want to play it?" Sam muttered to herself as she stood up, dusting herself down.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked, climbing over the fence.

"I'm fine." She nodded. "He's just pushing me, that's all. He'll learn who's boss.."

"So, your serious about doing this then?" Tara asked, opening the gate.

"Hell yeah.." Sam nodded, her eyes dark. " That horse aint gonna' know what hit him…"

"Good." She smirked, nodding. "So, you good to start tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect." Sam gripped Devil's reins tightly, shaking her head in disbelief at the pleased look he had on his face. She reached over and undone the girth, flipping it over the saddle, before pulling it off his back and placing it over the fence.

"He's all sweaty… you really made him work just in that trot." Tara said.

"Sometimes working in trot can be more beneficial than working at a canter…"

"I've heard that." Tara nodded.

"I promise you though… I'll have him ready by Dullmoth."

"I don't doubt you Sam… I know exactly what your capable of," Tara replied. "Your just like your sister."

"Thanks."

"Well, I better get a groom to hose him off before he goes out in the pasture."

"Sure." Sam handed the reins to Tara who hopped over the fence. Sam picked up the saddle in her hands and exited the arena, Tara and Devil just behind her. Freddie and Carly walked next to her as they headed towards the barn in silence. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam spotted a little girl, no older than ten walking a little chestnut pony towards the gate of the arena. She smiled as she watched the girl close the gate behind her before mounting up on the pony. "What a little cutie.."

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry… that pony over there is so adorable!"

"What? The chestnut?" Sam nodded. "Oh, that's Riley… He's Elise's daughter's pony… she boards him here."

"Aww, he's adorable!"

"He is." Tara nodded. "Elise sure knows how to pick ponies… Ashley has had six ponies in the space of one year.. She's spoilt."

"Jheez.."

"I know… but, what can you do?" Tara shrugged. "Besides, she pays money to board him here so it's not really my business.."

"But she's your employee.. Can't you tell her to like, slow down or something?"

"Eh, not really."

"Why not?"

"Not really my business, like I said. All I do is sign her pay check. She's a big snob really, not really bothered about how much the horses cost, as long as her little girl can ride them."

"Ah." Sam nodded, understanding. "She's a pony club brat then.. Whatever she wants, mummy buys."

"Sort of." Sam shifted her eyes over to the chestnut, who was pawing the ground with his tiny hoof, watching Elise put up a small cross pole jump for her daughter. "The only thing with Ashley is that she talks a big game, wanting the best ponies money can by… but she can't really ride. She can't jump any bigger than that tiny cross pole and gets frustrated with little Riley to easily.. Most of the time simply because he can't understand the aids she is giving him. "

"Poor thing. "

"Yeah."

Sam watched as Ashley mounted up and landed with a bump in the saddle making Riley's eyes widen. Sam shook her head and continued to watch closely. Ashley warmed the little chestnut up before going straight for the small cross pole jump in a fast canter. A stride before the jump, Riley suddenly skidded to a stop making Ashley over balance and fall hard onto the poles. Sam sighed and cocked her head as Elise rushed over to make sure her daughter was okay. Riley trotted around the corner of the arena with his head hanging low. Sam stared at him with soft eyes,

"I know that look…" Carly said. " That's your thinking look."

"What are you thinking, Sammy?" Freddie asked.

"I know exactly how to fix Riley's problem.."

"How?" Tara asked her.

"He has potential… you can see it."

"So…"

"Do you think Elise would mind if I jumped on him for a sec?"

"She shouldn't."

"Great." Sam smiled. Sam climbed the fence and walked into the arena where Elise was helping Ashley off the floor.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked when she spotted Sam.

"My name is Sam.. Sam Puckett."

"You're the girl who just got on Devil."

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, I saw him throw you off. Don't take it personally…. He throws everyone off." Elise smirked slightly.

"Oh don't worry.." Sam said, hearing the bitchy tone in Elise's voice. " I don't take anything personally when it comes to horses… I'm a patient woman."

"Well, your going to need to be if your thinking about competing that lunatic."

"I think I'll do just fine thanks.."

"So," Elise said changing the subject. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was just wondering whether I could hop on him for a second."

"Excuse me?" Elise looked shocked, looking down her nose at Sam. Ashley stayed silent.

"I saw him refuse that little jump and I think I can help you…"

"Oh you do, do you?" Sam's eyes narrowed, simply growing tired of Elise's immaturity.

"You know what, quit it with the sarcasm." She snapped. " Forget I even asked… I'm sorry for trying to make her pony that little bit better." With that, Sam turned on her heels and headed back to the gate.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well…" Tara said and Sam shook her head.

"She's a snooty bitch.. Clearly didn't want my help."

"Let me talk to her.." Tara climbed the fence before Sam could object.

"Tara- Tara, what are you-" But it was too late. Tara was already marching across the arena towards Elise.

"Sam, what exactly did she say to you?" Amanda asked and Sam shook her head.

"Nothing important." She replied. "She was just looking down on me."

"Ignore it Sam, you're the best horse woman I know." Amanda smiled. Sam looked up and frowned slightly when she spotted Tara walking over with Elise, Ashley and Riley trailing behind her.

"So, I've spoken to Elise… and she thinks it'll be a good idea to listen to what you were going to suggest."

"Oh, so does?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. " That's different to what she said before…"

"Anyway, so what were you saying Sam?"

"Well, I was saying that maybe Riley just needs a bit more pressure."

"And by that you mean…" Elise asked, not seeming interested.

"He needs to jump higher jumps."

"I highly doubt that is his problem…"

"Want me to prove it?" Sam challenged, getting rather sick of Elise's attitude.

"Fine!" Elise practically threw Riley's reins to Sam, who caught them expertly. Freddie handed her, her hat and she pulled it on her head, clipping the buckle shut. Sam reversed Riley carefully and ran her hand down his nose.

"Hey Buddy." She smiled looking into his large brown eyes. "Okay.. Here we go." Sam put her foot in the stirrup and pulled herself gracefully onto his back. Riley was no more that 14.2hh and was bright chestnut in colour with a dark mane and tail. He was a proud little pony and Sam could see that he was quite excitable. Sam ran a hand down his neck slowly before taking the reins softly, settling into the jet black saddle. "Let's do this, little man.." She grinned and squeezed his sides taking him into an immediate steady canter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys,<br>****I'm so sorry this has taken so long but like I told you guys last update, i'm retraining my gelding and it's taking up all of my time!  
><strong>**So, I hope this long update makes it up a little :P  
><strong>**Anyway, please review. I feel like hardly any of you are reading this anymore!  
>laterrrrr..<strong>  
><strong>-Dreamer<strong> 


	17. Jumping Riley and Skybucks Reunions

Beyond the Haunted Past  
>Chapter Seventeen - Jumping Riley and Skybucks Reunions.<p>

Disclaimer; i don't own iCarly. the plot, the own characters and animal however are mine. also, skybucks is a parody of starbucks used alot in this fandom i have noticed.. but yeah,i dont own starbucks or skybucks, lol.

* * *

><p>Sam pushed her weight into her heels as Riley struck out, cantering around the sand-filled arena with so much elegance for such a small pony. She let him circle the arena a few times before slowing him into a steady trot and moving him into Carly's eye line.<p>

"Hey Carls?"

"Yeah?" Carly asked.

"Can you give me a hand in here, please?"

"Sure." Carly smiled, hopping over the fence and towards the jump. Sam pulled Riley up and pointed to the pole cups that were positioned on the jumping wings. "Where exactly do you want them?"

"Drop one pole to the floor and put the cups up too waist height."

"You want it as a straight bar?"

"Yes please."

"Got it," Carly turned the jump and dropped both poles to the ground and lifted the cups up, both to waist height, then she replaced one pole, lying it straight and letting it rest either side in the cups. "Is that okay?" She asked, stepping to the side.

"It's perfect." Sam smiled. Carly nodded and headed back for the fence, climbing it and settling on the other side. Sam pushed Riley back into a smooth canter, sitting deep in the saddle. He circled the arena once with slow, steady strides. Hoof prints marked the sandy floor as she turned the little pony down the centre line, towards the jump. Riley's eyes focused on the jump, surging forwards. The strides counted down, one by one until Riley was practically on top of the jump. He used his back legs as an anchor and launched himself from the ground, Sam lying low on his back as he flew over the jump with ease. Landing carefully on the other side, he carried on until he came close to the fence. Sam pulled him up and give him a strong pat against his neck with a smile before turning back to Elise, who had her eyebrows raised.

"The only problem you have with this horse is his need and total love for jumping."

"So, what exactly are you saying?"

"Perhaps it may be wise to work on bigger jumps with him." Sam said in a friendly tone. After all, there was really no need to be hostile... she had proved her original point. "Or maybe consider a different horse for your daughter's abilities."

"Are you saying that my Ashley is not good enough for Riley, is that it!" Elise snapped with dark eyes.

"No!" Sam snapped slightly. "I'm just saying, he needs harder work!"

"Listen, I've had a number of ponies for my daughter, I think I know how hard she should be working them!"

"You don't need to be defensive!" Sam sighed, seeing she was getting know where with Elise acting as petty and childish as she was now. She dismounted and continued talking. "Riley is a great pony and I'm sure Ashley is a great little rider... maybe there just not well matched."

"So, you just blow in here out of know where and you just assume you know everything about my horse and my daughter?"

"I'm not assuming, Elise. I'm just trying to give you some advice." Sam said. "It's your choice if you take it or not."

"Well-"

"Elise, knock it off!" Tara snapped at her employee. "Sam's right and you know it!" Without another word, Elise took Ashley by the hand, snatched Riley's reins from Sam's hand and stormed off towards one of the barn, dragging her child and the poor little pony behind her. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Wow.."

"Yeah, she's a little..." Tara paused, trying to think of the right word. "Moody."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot... but she's a hard worker!"

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Anyway," Tara asked. "Are you ready for this? The training will be hard and long hours. I mean, Devil has the ability and stamina to complete the course at Dullmoth, he just needs an attitude adjustment. He's just plain rude."

"Don't worry, he'll get sick before I do." Sam smiled. "And beside, we have plenty of time to work with him.." She paused, thinking for a second. "Well... if you can call two weeks 'plenty of time'."

"You'll do fine, Sam."

"Let's hope." Sam sighed, walking over to the fence, climbing it and landing on the other side. "You guys ready to go?" She asked Carly and Freddie who were deep in convocation.

"Yeah, what time are we meeting Aaron and Alicia at the coffee house?" Carly asked.

"Twelve." Sam replied. "I'll see you later, Tara."

"See you Sam." Tara smiled, heading for the barn.

"Do you three want a ride into town?" Amanda asked them.

"Please." Sam nodded.

"I'm passing through anyway, I have to pick Jade up."

"No problem." The four walked slowly towards Amanda's car, climbing in without a word. Amanda had pulled the car from the parking space, down the dusty driveway and through the huge, black iron gates before anyone said a word.

"So, are you sure you want to do this?" Amanda asked Sam as she drove towards the main road.

"What?" Sam and Carly said together in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were all for me doing this a little while ago! What's changed?"

"Two weeks is a short amount of time, Sam! Fourteen days... just fourteen days! Think about it carefully, Sam! Devil... he needs a lot of work!"

"I know that! But if it's for Tara, I'll do anything! She let me keep Apollo and that means something to me, Aunt Amanda."

"Yes sweetie, I know.. but this is your reputation at stake." Amanda replied. "Do you really want to go to Dullmoth on a unpredictable horse and get bucked off in front of the entire county. I'm only thinking of you here."

"And I appreciate that, I really do! But... if this is a mistake, It's one that I need to make."

"Only if your sure, Sammy..." Amanda said, knowing there was no point trying to argue with her niece when she had her heart set on something like this.

"I think you'll do great, Sam." Sam turned in her seat and smiled at Freddie. He grinned back.

"Thanks." She said. "Let's hope Tara thinks so too."

Amanda pulled the car up to the curb outside of 'Sky bucks', allowing the three teenagers to get out onto the pavement.

"Are you going to be okay getting home?" Amanda asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, we can get a ride for Alicia... I see her car."

"Okay then, I'll meet you guys back at the farm." The three nodded and turned for the coffee shop door, hearing Amanda pull away from the curb. Freddie pushed open the door hearing a small bell jingle, making both Aaron and Alicia look up. Alicia's face broke out into a huge grin when she spotted Sam.

"Sam!" She shrieked, darting up and across the shop, enveloping Sam in a bone-crushing hug. "Your here!"

"Alicia, it's so good to see you!" Sam smiled, returning the hug. "How are your mom and dad?"

"Oh, there fine. " Alicia shrugged, smiling. "Mom just expanded her catering business and Dad's still in that boring job doing taxes or whatever. How are _you_? I haven't spoken to you in forever!" Suddenly, she noticed Carly and Freddie stood behind Sam. "Carly.. Freddie! Hey! It's been ages."

"Hey Alicia." Freddie grinned. "Big thanks to your mom for that meal... Sam almost melted.. and thanks to you, man." Freddie said, referring to Aaron who was wrapped up in a hug with Sam. "She loved the whole 'romantic picnic by the lake idea'"

"It was perfect." Sam agreed, a smile on her face. "Who knew you were such a romantic." She joked, poking Aaron in the stomach with a giggle.

"I did!" Alicia grinned, turning the attention away from her and Carly's convocation. "And I've been trying to tell you that for years!"

"Well sorry... in my eyes, he's not even remotely romantic.. he's just my goofy, dorky best friend."

"Hey.." Freddie smirked, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist from behind in a loving manor. "I thought I was your goofy, dorky best friend?" Sam smiled and bit her lip.

"No... you're my goofy, dorky boyfriend... there's a difference."

"Well, I'm glad." He grinned, spinning her around and placing a tender kiss against her lips.

"Aww, there are so sweet!" Alicia cooed, making Aaron roll his eyes.

"We are so much cuter," He said, making Alicia and Carly laugh lightly.

"I dunno'.." Carly said in a sing-song voice. "Sam and Freddie are pretty adorable..."

"I dunno' Carly... " He mocked, teasingly. "There's a difference between 'cutesy PDA' and 'can'tkeepmyhandsoffofyou PDA'."

"Oh, don't start." Alicia laughed, kissing him softly on the cheek, before pushing him into the booth. "Let's sit down." When Sam and Freddie made no move to part from each other, Carly rolled her eyes and took a step forward.

"Guys! Stop making out!" She swiftly knocked both of their heads slightly, causing them to bang heads.

"Owe!" They both complained, glaring at Carly.

"What was that for!" Sam demanded, rubbing her now sore forehead.

"Sit.. now!" Carly said, sounding motherly and pointing down to the black booth seats. Closely followed by Freddie, who slung his arm around her shoulder as she tapped away at the table with her finger nails.

"What can I get you?" Sam looked up and spotted a petite, blonde with a notepad. Aaron went to open his mouth to order but Sam stopped him.

"Wait.." They all looked at her with confused faces. "I want to see if I can do this.."

"Okay.." Aaron nodded.

"So.. can I have a Hot Chocolate, a Caramel Macchiato, a Latte, an Espresso and a Cappuccino, please."

"Coming up." The waitress nodded, writing down the order and walking away.

"Wow.." Alicia said.

"What?" Sam asked her, confused.

"How did you do that?"

"What, the ordering? Oh come on, I know my friends and I certainly know what my boyfriend drinks.."

"I know Sam, but it's been forever since we had coffee... I can't believe you remembered my drink!"

"Hey, how could I forget seeing your latte dripping down the front of Lee Hunter's face.." Sam laughed.

"Oh wow, that was a good summer!" Alicia replied with her own little giggle.

"It sure was." Sam laughed harder. Her laughter soon died down though, when the waitress appeared with their drinks. The drinks were handed out and Sam picked up her caramel macchiato, feeling a warm chill run down her spine. She sighed in contempt, placing her cup back down on the table. "So, how are things going down at the farms? Alicia, you had any new foals yet?" Alicia's family owned a small farm next to Aaron's. Recently, the decision had been made to buy a couple of broodmares and to breed from them to raise up the foals and to sell them on.

"Oh no, don't think you're getting out of that one missy! What's this I hear about quarantine!" Alicia said, pointedly, making Sam sigh once more. "What the hell happened, Sam?"

"Oh, It's a long story..."

"I've got plenty of time."

"Addie and Lee Hunter had to stable their three horses in the barn for a few weeks... turns out that Addie competed at a show jumping clinic that had been involved in a strangles outbreak.. so, now she's brought it to my yard. Dream's gone down with it and because America was involved with Dream, she's having to be isolated with her.." Sam explained.

"Oh my god-"

"I know, I'm just really worried, Liss." Sam sighed. "If America gets strangles and we don't get to her in time, she could die!"

"This must be terrible for you, Sam!"

"I just hope that Dream recovers quickly and none of the other horses come down with it... I couldn't stand loosing another one." Freddie rubbed her arm up and down, gently and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sure it'll all be fine Sam." Aaron smiled at her.

"I don't know how you can stand having Lee Hunter anywhere near you! He's a first grade jackass!" Alicia said, shivering at just the thought of him.

"Tell me about it." Freddie mumbled.

"A _cute _first grade jackass.." Carly smiled shyly. Aaron and Alicia immediately shot her a shocked look.

"Carly, I think you've been getting too much sun.." Aaron said, with a serious straight face.

"Agreed." Alicia replied, finishing off her drink.

"Hey, by the way." Sam interrupted. "I've got something to tell you guys."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Aaron joked, making both Sam and Freddie rolled their eyes.

"No!" They shouted together.

"What then?" He asked.

"I'm riding for Tara Kindling at Dullmoth.."

"Wow Sam! That's amazing, congratulations!" Alicia smiled.

"She wants me to ride this new horse they've just got in.. his name is Devil."

"He acts like a Devil too.." Carly put in, drinking the last of her foamy hot chocolate.

"Oh Carls, knock it off." Sam replied. "He is not that bad, he just needs a little work!"

"Well, we'll come down and watch." Alicia smiled and Aaron nodded.

"When is it?" He asked.

"Two weeks.."

"TWO WEEKS!" Aaron almost shouted. "You're riding a brand new, practically untrained mount in two weeks on live television that will be shown on every television in the entire county? Are you insane!"

"No, I'm not! Devil is not that bad!" Sam said, defending the big, black horse.

"Oh, he sounds like an absolute dream." Aaron said, sarcastically.

"Horses get their names for a reason, Sam." Alicia replied."He wouldn't have been called Devil for no reason."

"He's fine, okay! I'm going to prove you all wrong!"

"Okay, I'll be waiting to be proved wrong, then."

"Hey," Alicia said, looking down at her watch." It's almost one."

"Oh yeah, we promised my mom we'd help her with the horses." He nodded. "We'd better get going. Farrior is coming at quarter past." Sam nodded, drinking off her drink.

"Do you guys need a lift back to the farm?"

"Sure." Carly nodded. They split the ill and Freddie handed the money to the waitress before heading for the door and for Alicia's dad's SUV. Alicia opened the doors and they all climbed inside. She started the engine and pulled out for the parking space and headed along the main road, towards Havenfield Farm.

"So, how many foals have you got this year, Liss?" Sam asked Alicia, just as she made a left turn up a dusty track.

"Three so far and one more too come."

"Aww, cute. Have you named them yet?" Carly asked, grinning.

"Yeah, there's 'Harry' a little bay colt.. 'Marley' a strawberry roan filly and a chestnut colt called 'Roman'" Alicia smiled. "You should come up and see them tomorrow night if you're not busy.. they're such cuties!"

"We should be able to come down." Sam replied. "We'd have to drive down though, since we can't ride. "

"No problem." Alicia nodded.

"Hey, just drop us off here, we'll walk up the lane." Sam said and Alicia pulled the car to a stop just outside the gates that lead up to Havenfield Farm.

"I'll call you tomorrow to arrange a time, okay?" Alicia asked and Sam nodded, agreeing.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Later!" Both Aaron and Alicia called as the other three hopped out of the car.

"See yah!" Sam, Carly and Freddie gave Aaron and Alicia a quick glance as they drove off, before heading up the dusty track that ended by the farm.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day.."

* * *

><p><strong>It's been forever, I know.<br>I wont tell you guys excuses for why I haven't updated this... but I will say that I'm so sorry and hope I still have some readers left!  
>Hope this chapter, with it being long, makes up for my time away from .<br>Please review..  
>-Dreamer<strong>


	18. Cherry Trees and Business Meetings

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Chapter Eighteen;<strong> Cherry Trees and Business Meetings.  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own iCarly, but all of the animals and other characters are of my own creation and I own them!

* * *

><p>Sam groaned pulling herself from her bed the next morning, rubbing her eyes. She rolled over in bed, checking the clock. It was flashing bright red. 6:30am.. She groaned again before lifting herself from her bed and over to her suitcase, changing into an old t-shirt and a pair of slightly ripped, faded jeans. She pulled on some socks and pulled a brush through her curly blonde hair. She clicked open her bedroom door, making sure to be as quiet as possible, so that she wouldn't wake anyone. She pulled her door shut behind herself and crept down the corridor, trying to avoid the creaking floorboards. She bypassed both Freddie and Carly's bedroom doors and tiptoed down the stairs. She immediately spotted Freedom, lay stretched out at the foot of the couch. With a smile, she quietly made her way across the room towards the porch door. Sam grasped the handle and turned it, hearing it click open. She stepped out into the porch and grabbed the keys for the front door from the hook and slid the key into the lock. It turned easily and the door swung open, letting Sam immediately feel the cool summer morning breeze as the sun was rising slowly over the mountains in the distance. The small blonde pulled on her favourite boots and finally stepped out into the morning air. She wandered slowly down across the decking and stepped down off the veranda and down through the garden towards the barn. Sam looked over to the quarantine pen on the opposite side of the barn, beside the mares field, where Dream and America were, while Dream was receiving her treatment. She sighed and walked down to the barn door, sliding it open and was greeted by lots of friendly horse faces, heads thrust over the doors, nickering and waiting for their breakfasts.<p>

"Hey guys!" Sam smiled, walking up the aisle towards the tack room at the top of the barn. She pushed open the door and grabbed the wheelbarrow, lifting a full square bale of hay up into the barrow. She grabbed a pair of scissors that were hooked beside the door and snipped away the bailing twine that was holding the hay together and lifted the barrow, wheeling it down the aisle. She threw a slice and a half over each stable door, and immediately each horse bent down and began to chomp on the hay. Checking each of the water buckets in each stable, Sam grabbed another bale of hay, sticking the scissors into the food source and wheeling the wheelbarrow towards the barn door. She walked around the back of the barn towards the cattle shed where Dream and America were staying. She pushed open the door slowly, so not to scare them as she wheeled in the barrow, grabbing the scissors and tipping the hay to the floor. The cattle shed had been sectioned out to contain both horses. There was a makeshift bar down the centre of the shed, separating the two horses, but making them still able to see each other. Each side had a large, fluffy straw bed and a couple buckets of water. Dream was recovering easily. Mark, the vet had prescribed her antibiotics and had kept to his words, saying that she was going to recover quickly. Lauren had made regular trips down to see her, but Addie.. She hadn't set foot on the farm since the day Dream was diagnosed.. Shame the same could not be said about her egotistical jerk of a brother. Sam halved the hay bale, throwing half over for Dream, who began eating it slowly. Sam grabbed the other half and walked it over to America. America was lying down in the straw, her feet tucked up against her body. Sam frowned. Some of the hay from last night was still scattered around the floor which was unlike America. America adored food, and would eat practically anything you put in front of her.. Including McDonalds fries.. As Sam had once found out when she was younger. Sam threw the hay to the floor and slid under the separation bar. She walked slowly over to America and sat down beside her, looking at her.

"Hey Sweetie.. Are you feeling okay?" She ran her hands down America's face, feeling under her chin. There were no pustule's and no mucus coming from her nose. She looked okay in terms of strangles.. But there was defiantly something odd going on with the old horse. Sam frowned and stroked her slowly. "I'll check on you later, okay? Please eat something." She kissed her softly on the forehead before standing up and heading for the door. Once outside, she grabbed the disinfectant that was sat by the door, along with a scrubbing brush. Amanda had placed it there as soon as the infection was diagnosed. Sam poured some of the disinfectant on her boots, scrubbing them clean. Then, she walked to the tap, washing off the liquid and also washing her hands. That way, there was no way she was going to risk the spread of infection. When Sam was finished up, she headed back for the main barn. She stepped inside the silent barn and rolled her eyes when not one horse poked it head over the door. They were all still too busy eating. She walked down the aisle towards the tack room, grabbing Apollo's saddle and bridle and his other tack and walked down to his stable, where he was happily chewing on some hay. The blonde smiled when the stallion looked up at her in curiosity. "Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, buddy.." She balanced the saddle and the saddle pad on the door, and opened the lock, stepping into the stable with the large chestnut. Before he could take another bite of hay, Sam brought the bit to his mouth and immediately, as he was taught to, he opened up, allowing Sam to slip the bit between his teeth and putting on the bridle, fastening the buckles and straightening up the leather. Then, she let go of him, allowing him to take other bite of hay, which she knew was a lot harder with a piece of metal in his mouth. She lifted up both the saddle and the pad at the same time, placing them gently down on his back. She shifted it so that it was sitting in the right place, before grabbing the girth and fastening it to the straps on one side of the saddle, letting it hang down. She moved to Apollo's other side, bending down and grabbing the girth. She pulled it up, attaching it to the straps and pulling it just tight enough. She grabbed her hat from outside the stable and lead Apollo out towards of the stable and towards the door. The clacking off his shoes chimed off the concrete flooring as he took each step out of the barn. She lead him slowly around the corner towards the arena. She pulled him to a stop as she ran her stirrups down her leathers and checked her tack over once more. She reached up, holding the reins her left hand and the back of the saddle in her other. She placed her foot into the stirrup, bouncing on one foot before swinging herself up lightly, into the saddle. She settled into the saddle and pushed her other foot into the empty stirrup, letting the reins run through her fingers until they were just the right size. She stroked down his neck slowly, feeling him relax under her touch. "Good boy."

Sam gave his side a small squeeze and he walked forwards and through the open gate, into the arena. The smooth sandy surface that covered the arena floor was easy on his feet as his hooves pushed into the ground, leaving hoof prints in the ground. He lapped the arena once.. Then twice.. Then three times and before she knew it, Sam was urging him into a steady, athletic trot. Sam was amazed. Considering his lack of work.. Apollo was in great shape. She posted up and down in her seat, rising to the trot nicely as Apollo turned from the corner and rode diagonally across the arena. She let him ride around the arena a few times before riding him across the arena again. This time when he reached the opposite end, Sam pulled him up into a walk and dropped her reins. She took her feet out of her stirrups, allowing them to dangle freely by the chestnut stallions sides. She leant forwards out of the saddle and wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked. He walked around the arena, head held high like the proud horse he was as she hugged him close to her. She sat up a few moments later, still with no reins or stirrups and sighed.

"I feel like I haven't ridden you in so long…" She said, staring up at the cloud as they rolled through the bright blue morning sky. "I wish I could be here every day of the year, being able to see you.. Ride you."

"Good morning Sam.." Sam looked up to see Carly and Freddie standing by the sides of the arena, smiling up at her.

"Hey." Sam responded, "Woah boy.." She said to Apollo and immediately the horse stopped, standing perfectly still. Sam slipped her feet back into the stirrups and grabbed the reins, holding them simply in one hand and steering him around towards the fence line. "It can't be any later than seven… what are you two doing up?"

"We wanted to spend some time with you.." Freddie replied with a smile, leaning against the fence.

"Yeah," Carly began. "We figured you'd be pretty busy training Devil up for Dullmoth.. So we thought we should spend some time with you now, before you start."

Sam smiled. "You guys are sweet.." Carly grinned at her. "What did you have in mind?"

"We could go for a ride?" Carly suggested but Sam shook her head.

"No, we can't." The blonde said, giving Apollo a pat for being such a good boy. "We can't leave the property."

"Who said we have to leave the property?" Freddie pointed out and immediately Sam grinned at him.

"That's perfect! We could go for a ride through the cherry blossom trees! They stretch right the way back to the property border!"

"That's perfect then.. Let's do it." He agreed.

"Wait a second.." Carly said, suddenly remembering something. "I don't have a horse! America is quarantined."

"Oh, it's fine! You can borrow Echo or Charcoal." Sam replied but Carly shook her head.

"No way! I'm not getting on another horse unless it's as safe as what America is!" Sam rolled her eyes, but dismounted from Apollo none the less. She flipped the reins over the chestnut's head and handed them to Carly. "Okay.. Fine. I need to you to keep him walking for me, he has to stay warm." Then, she turned to Freddie. "Freddie, you go and tack up Minstrel."

"Wait!" Carly shouted as Sam was ready to tear off. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get you that perfect horse." She grinned at her. Carly looked sheepish, but turned and walked away with Apollo, keeping him warmed up. Freddie tore off in the direction of the field, to bring in Minstrel. Sam grinned again and headed to the opposite end of the yard, where that 'perfect horse' was happily grazing.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Freddie and Carly were stood beside the arena, horses in hand waiting for Sam to emerge. The two horses were beginning to get impatient, making Freddie sigh.<p>

"Sam! Are you coming or what!" He yelled out, hoping she'd hear him.

"I'll be right there!" He heard her shout back, her voice echoing from the front of the barn.

"I swear to god, Sam.. If you have Charcoal or Echo back there, I'll have to kill you!" Carly called out to her, making Freddie chuckle slightly. He honestly had a funny feeling that it was Echo behind there with Sam.. But he didn't want to see anything. To Sam, all her horses were perfect and safe.. But hardly safe to Carly's definition. The sound of hooves clipping off the concrete made both Freddie and Carly look up. In front of them, was Sam.. And a horse.

"Told you it wasn't Echo or Char.. Didn't I!" Sam smiled at them and Freddie laughed slightly. Carly looked shocked. "He is perfect for you though, Carls.. Honest!"

"I don't understand.." Sam grinned.

"Carly.. I'd like you to meet, Willow." Carly's face instantly dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me.." 'Willow' turned out to be a stocky little bay pony, no bigger than 13.2hh. He had a cute little star on his forehead and four sparkling white socks. He was adorable and rather small.. But he was also tacked up. "This is my new horse!"

"What? What's wrong with Willow?" Sam was confused. Willow nuzzled at Sam's hip, trying to coax a treat out of her. Sam smiled, giggling slightly before giving him a scratch behind his ear.

"Well.. Haven't you got anything a little… bigger?" Carly questioned.

"Hey! You said safe… and Willow is Havenfields safest!" Sam argued. "Besides.. Willow is awesome!"

"Then how come you don't ride him?"

"Because I have two of my own horses to ride and he's really Jade's pony now."

"Oh."

"Willow was my first pony, Carls. We've had him for twelve years. I know him inside and out and I know that he won't hurt you." Sam said to her. Carly still looked slightly dubious.

"You sure?"

"Positive!" Sam responded. "I'd trust this little legend with my life!"

"Oh, come on, Carls!" Freddie sighed, mounting up on Minstrel. "Sam wouldn't put you in deliberate danger.. Just give him a chance!" Carly looked between Freddie and Sam, before cocking her head to one said, staring at the little bay pony. He looked sweet and innocent enough… those big brown eyes, a horse with those kind of eyes couldn't do any wrong. She sighed before nodding her head, just once.

"Okay.. I'll ride him." Sam and Freddie both sighed with relief and grinned.

"He won't let you down Carly.. Trust me." Sam said, giving Carly, Willow's reins.. And taking Apollo's from Carly. She mounted up, easily and walked him forwards so that we have in a line with Minstrel. "You're in safe hands." Carly put her foot in the stirrup and mounted up slowly, not making any sudden movements. It felt weird.. America was 15hh and slender, except for her rounded tummy.. Due to years of birthing and chomping on sweet spring grass. Willow was small.. 13.2hh and stocky, like a mountain pony. The perfect pony for a little girl, size and all. She felt strange sitting on a horse so different. She grasped the reins slightly too tight, making Willow snort, taking a step backwards. Sam noticed this and sighed. "Carly.. Release the pressure!"

"Oh, sorry." She immediately relaxed, letting the reins settle properly between her fingers. "I'm a little nervous.."

"Don't be.. He's as calm as America is, if not calmer! You're freaking out for no reason.."

"Sorry.." She replied, trying her hardest to relax and give little Willow a chance. If anything, she felt a little better being closer to the ground.. Not as far to fall in the event of an accident. "It's just that, America is the only horse I've ever ridden.. And it feels weird riding a different horse."

"They're practically the same horse.. Except for the size and the colour and the age and the-"

"I get it! Carly grinned, giving Willow a small pat on his chunky neck. She took a deep breath and squeezed his side. "Let's go."

"Finally." Freddie smirked and both Sam and Freddie gave their horses a squeeze, allowing them to walk forwards, all in a line. "So, what are you planning to do with Devil tomorrow?:

"Probably just work on staying on." Sam smirked at him, making him roll his eyes.

"Not what I meant.." He laughed. "But seriously?"

"I am serious.. I just want to get through one ride without him bucking me off." Sam admitted. "The first step to training a horse is to get it comfortable being ridden by me. Everyone horse is different.. You just have to wait out the bad behaviour and figure out which buttons to push.."

"Yeah, I understand." Freddie replied. "Why bother riding him at all if he doesn't trust you." She nodded her head.

"Exactly."

"I think it'll be good for him to trust someone.. Maybe that's what he needs to change him." Carly said, making them both have to look down slightly. Minstrel was 16hh.. And Apollo was 16.1hh… gigantic compared to little Willow.

"Maybe that's his problem.. Who know." The blonde sighed. "But I guess it's my job to find out."

"You'll be fine, Sam." Freddie encouraged as they walked reached the cherry blossom trees.

"All I know is that he's stubborn and pushy and aggressive, and that behaviour needs to be changed."

"Yeah, but look at Apollo!" Carly smiled, pointing to the big chestnut stallion who was hacking calmly through the trees.

"She's right Sam.." Freddie responded. "Apollo is amazing because of you, you really helped him.. And you'll do the same with Devil. It will just take time."

"Time is something that we don't have.."

"It will be fine, Sam.."

"Yeah, Don't worry about it." Freddie smiled at her and she sighed. "You want to go for a gallop to clear you head?"

"Sure." Sam nodded her head and gave Apollo a squeeze with her heels, waking him up a little.

"Wait!" Carly sounded panicked. "I've never even trotted him before! How can I gallop him!" Sam turned in the saddle with a cheeky grin.

"Just do what I do with my crazy horses, Carls… sit deep in the saddle and hang on!" With that, Sam urged Apollo into a trot, followed by Freddie and Minstrel. Carly sighed.

"That's not funny, Sam!" She could see them getting further and further away from her.. She had no choice. She squeezed him into a trot and Willow immediately took off, like the perfect school pony. Carly squealed slightly but managed, somehow, to catch up with Sam and Freddie, who's larger horses strides seemed to be swallowing up poor Willow's.

"Sam, seriously! Stop!" Sam continued to push Apollo on, but she turned around in her seat yet again.

"Carly, listen to me! If you don't do this now.. You'll never canter another horse again.. Willow is not going to hurt you! If in doubt, just pull him up.. But I promise you, once you start, you won't want to stop!" Carly sighed, but she knew Sam was right. With that, she saw Apollo surge forwards into a canter, Sam low on his neck. Minstrel seemed to immediately follow Apollo's lead and copy his exact movements as the cantered stride by stride through the trees. Carly didn't think after that.. She just simply sat deep in the saddle and held on.. Willow surged to life, and before Carly knew what was happening, he had caught up with the two larger horses, her low against his neck and they all ran at full pelt gallop. As they all raced neck and neck through the trees, Sam spotted the fence line up ahead. They would have to slow down now, in order to stop in time.. Otherwise, Carly would end up terrified as Willow took the fence like he would a cross country jump. "Pull up!" She yelled and slowed Apollo down, giving him a pat on the neck. "Good boy!" She heard Freddie and Carly pull up behind her, slowing down into a trot.

"Wow!" Carly exclaimed, patting Willow with such excitement, she looked like she was about to burst. "He is so fast! He kept up with you guys with ease.. It was like he wasn't even trying!"

"Told you he was a legend, didn't I! He's a speed demon! Back in our showing days, he'd win every jump off.. He was just so speedy!"

"He's amazing.." Sam nodded in agreement, as she pulled Apollo to a stop. He eyes shifted to the ground and immediately, a small smile made it's way onto her face, the corners of her lips turning up. Both Freddie and Carly noticed this and looked down too. Sam was staring at the little tree that was growing in the soil. The plaque that was placed next to it was Sam's heart soar. This was where her ashes were scattered.

_Here lies Angel._  
><em>Loving best friend, companion and listener. <em>  
><em>Hope you enjoy jumping the clouds now.<em>  
><em>Rest in Peace.<em>

"Hi Angel…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam stumbled down to the barn, bright and early to muck out the stables. She turned out all of the horses into their fields and began to muck out the first stable.. Minstrel's. She worked her way through the barn until she finished up the last stable.. Echo's. She put fresh hay and water into each of the stables.. And fresh straw if it was needed, before moving on to the two horses who were staying in the cattle shed. She gave them both hay and water too. Dream was looking a little perkier but America still looked pretty much the same. The hay was gone but she was lying down in the straw staring at her. Sam checked her over once again, but with no signs of strangles symptoms, Sam had no choice but to leave her again. She scrubbed her boots with disinfectant and washed her hands then looked down at her watch. She had to leave in an hour. She walked back up to the barn and immediately was about to turn around again.<p>

"Well, well… good morning, Samantha.."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam growled, not feeling up to seeing him today. Lee Hunter.

"Well, I was going to muck out.. But I see it's already been done for me. How kind of you.." He smirked, shutting the stable door and walking towards her. She took a step backwards, glaring at him.. But he didn't seem to stop.

"I didn't do it for you.. I did it for the horses." Sam said and he came closer and closer until she was too close to the barn door to move.

"Where's that little boyfriend of yours?" He taunted. "Frankie.. Is it?"

"His name is Freddie.." She growled again making him raise his eyebrows. She wanted to smack that smirk straight off of his face. "And don't bring him into this.. This is between me and you."

"Why not?" Lee said. "He always seems to be around.. Interrupting us.."

"There has been nothing to interrupt!" She spat at him, anger coursing through her body.

"Well.. Today's he's not here.." He took a step towards her, ready to grab her waist. Immediately, Sam put her hand up, stopping him.

"Just stop right there." She said, pushing him backwards and away from her. He stumbled slightly, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Aww, Sam.. Don't be hostile-"

"Just keep away from me, okay!" She snapped, giving him another shove. "Let me get one thing very straight here… I don't like you.. I never have liked you and I never will! In fact, the sooner you and that brat of a sister of yours are gone, the better!" With that, she stormed out of the barn and towards the house.. As far away from Lee Hunter as possible. She walked up the veranda and through the porch door, being greeted by the sight of Jade, still pyjama clad, chasing Freedom around the room in circles, giggling her little head off. Freddie was sprawled out on the couch, fascinated with his pearphone. Amanda was in the kitchen, cooking bacon and Carly was on the other couch, painting poor Honey's nails. The funniest thing was, Honey was letting her do it. Sam shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Carls.. Stop torturing poor Honey, please." She joked, walking past her Aunt's frying pan and swiping a piece of cooling bacon. Carly looked up and laughed, stoking Honey behind the ear.

"What? I think she looked cute in 'powder-puff pink'."

"If you say so…" Sam grimaced, taking a bite of the bacon in her head. Freddie stood up from the couch and walked towards her, stealing the bacon from her and popping it into his mouth. Sam playfully pushed him.

"Hey! That was mine!" She pouted as Freddie wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He kissed the tip of her nose with a smirk.

"And.. Now it's mine." He kissed her full on the lips, making her melt almost instantly. She wrapped and arm around his neck, kissing him back, as he held her flush against his body. After a few moments, he pulled away with one last peck on the lips. "Am I forgiven?"

"Only because of that fantastic greeting.." She smiled.

"Alright, lovebirds!" Amanda's voice made them both jumps. They'd forgotten they weren't alone.. Carly, Amanda and Jade were staring at them. "Please refrain from the public display of affection.. We have a child present." Sam grinned sheepishly and mouthed a quick 'sorry' to her aunt, still held in Freddie's arms. "Are you wanting breakfast, Sam?" She asked, going back to buttering slices of bread for bacon sandwiches.

"Actually, no." She said, retracting herself from Freddie's grip. "I should probably go.. Tara will be waiting for me to get started."

"Okay.. Fair enough, you'll be back for lunch though, won't you?"

"Sure." Sam nodded her head.

"You want me too come with you?" Freddie asked and the blonde nodded her head.

"Yeah.." Then she turned to Carly who had finally left Honey in peace. "You want to come too, Carls?"

"No.. I promised Spencer I'd call him this morning.. He wants to tell me about his camping trip with Socko and Socko's grandmother.."

"Okay.. Well, we'll be back for lunch.. And then, after lunch, we can go to Alicia's."

"Sounds good." Carly smiled. Sam grabbed the car keys from the fruit bowl and looked up at Amanda.

"Is it cool if we take the jeep?"

"Sure, honey.. Just be safe."

"You know I will be.." Sam smiled. "See you guys later." Freddie followed her out to the porch. "You want to drive?" She asked him, and he nodded his head.

"Sure." Sam threw him the keys and the two stepped out onto the veranda. Sam's fist clenched, seeing Lee standing out by his car. Freddie spotted him too.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sam scowled as Lee smirked up at the pair.

"Just ignore him." Sam said to Freddie, taking her hand in his but Freddie stayed rooted to the spot, staring down at Lee. "Freddie, come on.. Let's go." She gave him a small tug and reluctantly, he followed her down the steps and towards the jeep that was parked right out front. As they climbed in, buckling their seatbelts, Freddie glared out of the window.

"Man, I hate that guy…"

"Me too," Sam replied. "But we'll be rid of him soon enough."

"Soon enough isn't soon enough.." Freddie grumbled. He started up the engine and drove down the driveway towards the main road.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Freddie pulled up into the large iron gates that lead up to kindling stud farm. He drove up the dusty track and pulled up at another small set of gates. Security on the farm had heightened since Apollo's kidnapping.. But recently, Tara had hired a parking attendant to make sure that there was no one on the yard, just to simply survey out the valuable horses. Once Martin, the new attendant' had spotted Sam, he pointed up to the VIP parking area. Sam and Freddie looked at each other in shock but pulled up to the section anyway. Freddie parked up the car and they stepped out, looking around. Sam spotted something up ahead and immediately let out a gasp.<p>

"What?" Freddie asked her, confused.

"Nice car.." Sam said, motioning to the bright red Ferrari parked up in the very first VIP car parking space, usually reserved for Tara.

"Woah.." Freddie gasped himself, his mouth dropping open. "Wonder whose it is?"

"Don't know." Sam shrugged.

"Oh, Sam! Freddie!" They both turned around to see Tara walking towards them with a tall man in a posh suit. He was late forties, at least with a balding head and had dark green eyes plus a tie to match.

"Hey Tara." Sam smiled when they reached her.

"You two are just in time!"

"For what?" Sam asked. Tara turned to face the man beside her.  
>"Mr Granger.. This is the woman I've been telling you about.. Sam Puckett." Tara said with a gleaming smile.<p>

"Ah, Sam.. I've heard many things about you, young lady.." He said, his voice quite rough.

"Only good things I hope?" The blonde questioned, jokingly.

"Extremely good things." He nodded.

"Well then.." Sam grinned. "It's very nice to meet you.. This is my boyfriend, Freddie." Freddie reached forwards and shook the man's hand with a polite smile. "I don't mean to be rude, sir.. But who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Tara cut in. "Sam, this is Mr Steven Granger.. He owns Devil."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been like two months, but my life is waaaay busy at the moment. I must have really pissed you guys off by not updating, because i only got like 2 reviews last chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, this is super long, so hopefully it makes up for it. It's summer, so hopefully, i should be able to update this ALOT quicker.. the next chapter is already half written, so should be on here soon.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, and do you guys think it's wierd with this new fanficition thing.. deleted all Mrated stories. I don't personally write M.. but one of my fav stories, The Ballad of Sam and Freddie is M Rated.. so i really hope it's not deleted!<strong>  
><strong>Please review! -Dreamer<strong>


	19. Starting Over and Pushy Businessmen

**Beyond the Haunted Past. **  
><strong>Chapter Nineteen:<strong> Starting Over and Pushy Businessmen.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own iCarly.. But I do own this plotline, my own characters and the horses/other animals in this story.

* * *

><p>"Oh! You're Devil's owner?" Sam said in shock, glancing sideways at Freddie for a split second. "I thought you said you bought Devil from Petesville Auction house, Tara?"<p>

"No, Steven bought Devil. Steven owns Lilly-Dale Stud Farm up near Mystic Springs hotel. Petesville Auction house is just down the road from Mystic Springs.. And that's when Steven saw Devil."

" I brought him here to Tara for training, he is going to be in my eventing team." Sam nodded.

"How long have you had Devil?"

"Only a month.." Steven responded. Sam nodded slowly, deep in thought.

"And had he always acted like this?" She asked him.

"Like what?" Steven replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Stubborn.. Bad tempered?"

"I guess.. That's why I sent him to Tara… He has a future in eventing, he just needs to be trained up."

"Yes, he has talented.. He just needs to learn how to use it." Sam agreed with a smile.

"He'll be worth a_ fortune_ if he's trained properly.. Even more if he wins Gold at Dullmoth."

"Oh.. No pressure then." Sam muttered.

"Oh! That's right!" Steven said. "Tara asked _you_ to ride him at Dullmoth."

"That would be me." The blonde nodded.

"Well, I'll be watching you from the sides." Sam immediately felt nauseous. Any confidence she previously had seemed to disappear from her body. She gulped lightly.

"Sam.." Sam looked up in Tara's direction. "Devil is tacked up and ready for you.."

"Okay.." She turned back to Steven Granger with a small smile on her face. "It was very nice to meet you, Mr Granger."

"You too, Sam.. Freddie." He gave them both a courteous nod before disappearing towards the stables.

"Come on, Devil is around the back." Tara said, walking off in the same direction that Steven Granger had. Sam and Freddie followed behind until they reached Devil's stable.

"Hey buddy…" Sam smiled, reaching over the door to stroke him. The big, black horse shieled backward slightly before stretching slightly to touch his muzzle to Sam's hand in curiosity. He snorted lightly before taking a single step forwards, allowing Sam to run her hand up his nose, stroking him gently. "Good boy." He was tacked up in a stunning black leather bridle that was sculpted perfectly around his broad features, complete with a snaffle bit that was settled in his mouth. On his back was a pristine black leather Albion saddle, making Sam's mouth drop open slightly. Albion saddles were not the cheapest of saddles.. And Sam had certainly never ridden on one before. She felt her heart skip at beat just at the thought of sitting on it. The blonde unbolted the door, stepped inside the stable with the temperamental gelding. She held the reins in one hand, stroking down his shiny black neck with the other. "So, what do you want me to do with him today?"

"Try to stay on his back." Tara joked with a smile. Freddie handed Sam her hat, both of them chuckling too.

"Seriously…"

"Just try and get him used to you and working nicely.. Get him listening and responding. We need to knock that temper out of him."

"Okay." Sam nodded. It was easy enough. She checked the girth and pulled the leather straps up an extra hole, making sure it was tight. She pulled her hat on her head and let out a deep breath. "Let's do this."

Sam lead Devil into the large arena, feeling a little nervous. The horse clearly didn't like to be worked, so why was Tara bothering. Surely Steven Granger couldn't be paying her that much to house Devil. After all, he wasn't a competition horse.. Yet. She walked inside the arena as Freddie shut the gate behind her and Devil.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine." She replied with a smile. She watched as both Tara and Freddie settled on the opposite side of the fence, watching her. "Okay boy, let's do this." Sam slowly stuck her foot into the stirrup, trying not to make any sudden movements. She bounced lightly on her right foot three times before swinging herself up and landing carefully and neatly in the saddle. She slipped her other foot into the stirrup iron as she slowly leant down to recheck her girth. Once she was satisfied, she gathered up her reins and stroked him on the neck gently. She knew she had to keep him calm and give him no reason to spook. "Good boy, Devil." She shifted her weight slightly, making it quite obvious that she was up there. His ears pricked forwards and one of front hooves pounded the ground once against the sand. Sam took a deep breath and gave Devil's sides a squeeze. Immediately the horse planted his feet, making her roll her eyes. He squealed and threw in a quick buck that she sat too easily. She growled lightly and gave another squeeze. Devil threw his head up but took a single step forwards. Sam sighed.

"Don't be so lazy!" She said before giving him a swift but soft kick with her heels. Devil jumped slightly, waking up and took a few steps forwards towards the end of the arena. He walked the stretch of the arena nicely after another small kick and Sam sighed with a smile. "Glad you could finally join me.." She muttered, giving him a pat on his broad neck. "Good boy." Sam let him circle the arena a couple of times on a loose rein, just feeling his movements and allowing him to warm up his muscles. Sam sat still, heels firmly down in the stirrups, occasionally giving the gelding a pat and a few words of praise. He circled the arena a few more times before deciding he was ready. She shortened her reins slightly and gave him a gentle squeeze in his sides, asking for trot. However, Devil completely ignored the aid, giving out a snort of defiance. Sam growled lightly making his ears swivel. "_Get up_!" She demanded with a kick in a 'pretend harsh' manner. Devil bucked again, receiving yet another swift kick for his behaviour.

"Enough of that!" Sam said with a third kick. Finally, Devil obliged, shooting forwards into a steady trot. Sam had to admit, once the stubborn gelding was moving, he had lovely paces. Sam smiled, posting up and down in the saddle in a rising trot, every now and again, giving him a tap with her heels. She gave a him a soft pat as the gelding moved lovely around the arena. Sam turned him down the centre line, changing the rein and trotting him the opposite way around the arena. "Good boy!" She praised. She had figured out how to ride this horse! "Let's see if we can go up a gear.." Sam sat deep in the saddle, pushing the gelding forwards into a strong canter, which he took to almost immediately. Sam smiled. He was finally listening to her. She rode him in a twenty metre circle in canter before riding him down past Tara and Freddie at the bottom fence.

"He's moving nice, Sam!" Tara called to the blonde making her nod, cantering him in a tighter ten metre circle.

"Once he gets going, he's great! He's just lazy and stubborn and has been using anger tactics to scare his riders off." Sam replied, giving Devil a little more rein to work with. "He's a very clever horse."

"Good job!" A voice boomed from the other side of the arena, making both Tara and Freddie look over. Sam jumped slightly at the loud voice, setting off Devil. The black gelding squealed and shied to the side slightly, making Sam swerve with him. She managed to keep him calm and settled, readying herself for a buck.

"Easy boy.. Settle down." She soothed, stroking his neck slowly. Devil seemed to relax at her touch, standing still with flared nostrils. Sam looked up and spotted the source of the voice… Steven Granger.

"This is the best I've seen him moving! He normal throws his rider within the first five minutes." He chuckled, coming up the fence line beside Tara.

"Devil is a very sensitive horse, sir." Sam shrugged. She gave the gelding a small tap with her heels, asking him to step forwards towards the fence line. He thrust his head up but stepped forwards never the less. Sam gave him a pat and stopped him in front of Freddie, who gave Devil a stoke on the nose.

"Will you have him ready by Dullmoth?" Steven asked Sam. "I will not have that horse making my stables look bad." Sam was shocked. She cast a glance down at Freddie who shrugged as discreetly as possible.

"Wouldn't it be Tara who would look bad? Or me?" She said, confused.. But immediately, the older man shook his head.

"No! If he messes up on that cross country course, it is me who ends up with the problems. That horse **_has_** to win!" He replied, quite harshly. Sam, who was startled at his tone, nodded her head.

"I'll try my best, but I haven't even taken him over a jump yet.. Show training takes months, Mr Granger.. And I'm attempting to do this in two weeks.. So I would appreciate if you would be patient about this." Steven looked genuinely shocked at her standing up to him, but seemed to accept it anyway.

"Very well, Sam." He nodded. He turned to Tara who was watching the exchange between the two. " I will be back tomorrow to talk boarding money."

"That's great." Tara nodded and Steven took off in the direction of his red Ferrari. Sam sighed.

"Wow.. He is so impatient." Sam released the tension on the reins, giving Devil his head. Devil held his head towards the ground, playing with the bit in his teeth.

"Steven is a businessman and he loves money. He bought Devil thinking that he was going to be a goldmine and I guess his attitude disappointed him." Tara explained.

"So, he just expected him to be show ready? Without any sort of training?" Freddie asked and Tara nodded.

"That's the thing with these businessmen… they don't know a thing about horses."

"Devil will be good with the right training.. But this man expects me to work miracles in two weeks.. And honestly, I don't think it can be done. My life was hectic enough as it is."

"I know that, Sam.. But look at him! It's only the second day and I'm already seeing change."

"That's because yesterday, I wasn't really riding him properly.." Just as Sam finished speaking, Devil threw himself from the ground, giving a huge buck. Unlike yesterday, Sam was ready for it. She sat deep and gave him sides a tap as soon as he landed back on the floor. "Enough!" She snapped at him.

"Wow, someone has a temper…" Freddie joked.

"He gets bored really easily.. I'd better keep him moving." Sam replied, giving Devil's side another tap with her heels, asking him to walk on. "Good boy." Devil nickered lightly as he walked around the arena. After a lap, Sam asked him for a trot, which he happily accepted, bouncing forwards and lifting his legs up into a steady trot. "That's it!" Sam praised, rubbing her hand down his neck. " You're getting the hang of it, buddy."

"Sam!" She heard Tara call to her. "Try a couple of walk to canter transitions. See how he reacts."

"Okay.." Sam replied, slowing him into a walk. She pushed him on as she came to the corner in the arena, feeling like he was about to break into a trot at any minute. She gave the 'aid' and Devil began to canter, his hooves pounding against the sandy surface and throwing in a buck for good measure. Sam roled her eyes as she sat deep and pushed him on, bringing him around in a tight circle.

"He's pretty good at this! He'd make an excellent dressage horse!" Sam slowed him again into a trot and was amazed at how easy it was becoming for him to transition. Devil's bouncy trot just got more bouncy and energetic.

"Good boy, buddy! You're really starting to wake up now!" She said to him, circling him in a ten metre circle at the top of the arena, then moving down to the bottom and doing the same. White froth came from his mouth as the gelding worked his way around the arena in an energetic trot. Sweat pooled slightly beneath his leather girth and Sam pulled him up slightly. " Woah Devil.. Easy." She soothed, and he slowed to a walk. She loosened her rein contact, allowing him to stretch his neck out and snort. She let him walk down the arena fence towards where Freddie and Tara stood, leaning against the fence.

"I think that's good for today.." She said to them. " We should end on a good note." She continued to walk him around, cooling his muscles down. Devil snorted again, shaking his head, making the reins rattle. She circled him in the arena a few more times, making sure his muscles were cooled before hopping down off of him, giving his slightly sweaty neck a good pat. She lead him over to the fence line and stood him still, loosening his grith and pulled off his saddle and saddlecloth, slipping them carefully onto the fence. "You were good today, buddy."

"He really was, Sam! He worked so well for you in there. What's your secret, seriously?" Tara asked, amazed at the change in Devil in just two days.

"Devil acts all tough and bolshy, but really, his personality is the opposite. He has no confidence and even though he is so sensitive, he pushes his luck with his rider until they get so pissed or scared, they get off. I didn't.. I made myself appear bigger and better than him. Instead of squeezing like I did yesterday, I started kicking. I bet most of his riders squeezed and squeezed until he bucked and they freaked and were too scared to kick of assert authority with him because of him aggressive behaviour."

"Wow.."

"I didn't.. I just kept pushing and pushing him until he got sick of me and submitted."

"That's genius, Sam!" Tara smiled. "Play him at him own game!"

"Exactly.." She nodded, a cheeky grin on her face. "Every horse is different.. You just have to learn how to relate to them."

"You did great, Sammy." Freddie grinned at her.

"Thanks."

"Well, I'll get a groom to hose him down and put him out in the paddock. I have to talk to you both about showing schedules." Tara said.

"Okay." Both Freddie and Sam replied. Sam lead Devil out of the arena and handed him to Tara who had his saddle rested over her free arm.

"I'll go and find one of my head grooms and I'll meet you two in my office, okay?" Sam and Freddie both nodded. "Go through the first barn you come to.. You'll see a big brown wooden staircase. Go up that and it's the second door on the right."

"No problem." Sam smiled and Tara lead Devil away towards the back barn, where as Sam and Freddie headed for the one directly in front of them. Sam took Freddie's hand in hers as they walked through the barn together. Horses stood in stables, taking occasional bites of hay from their hay mangers. Each stable door had a golden name plaque on. As they walked down the barn aisle, Sam found herself slowing to take a look at the horses in the left hand side stables. 'Vertigo' was the first horse she came too. A pretty bright bay mare with four white socks and a white star on her forehead. She was only 15.1hh but her beauty made up for her small size. She was a neatly put together thoroughbred who clearly came from good bloodlines. Sam gave her muzzle a soft stroke before moving on. The next two stables were empty, but the names 'Magic' and 'Jasmine' were settled on each door plaque in gold. The stable at the end of the row, did have a horse in. A beautiful dark dapple grey was stood near the back of the stable, drinking from the automatic water feeder.

"Oh wow.. That's amazing." Sam muttered to herself, making Freddie look up at her.

"What is?" He asked, stepping slower to the stable door.

"He looks just like sky did, when he was young." Sam smiled, thinking about her sister's horse.

"Your sister, Ava's horse?" Sam nodded. "Really? Wow." Freddie looked up at the wooden staircase and smiled slightly. "We should probably go upstairs.. Tara will be up any second." Sam nodded again and let Freddie lead her up the deep brown wooden staircase. They reached the top and Freddie slid open the sliding door. Sam followed, but not before taking one last look down at the dapple grey in his stable. She smiled down at him before her eyes shifted to the golden nameplate on the door. _Kodak._

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the next chapter..<br>****This is the first chance i've had to actually get this up here, because now that i've finished one of my horses training.. it's show time. So, i've been doing a hell of a lot of dressage show training with him. So yeah, i'm busy busy busy! Hope you like this.. it's not the best chapter.. i'm honestly having a real problem writing this.. because when i am getting the chance to write, i've been away from it so long.. i sort of forget what i'm meant to be writing about.. and i have to try and remember where i'm wanting to go with this story! :/ Anyway though, please review.  
>-Dreamer<strong>


	20. A Long Lost Grandson and Training Talk

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Chapter Twenty:<strong> A Long Lost Grandson and Training Talk.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own iCarly. However, The plot, the oc's and the animals are all of my own creation.

* * *

><p>Sam walked slowly along the corridor towards a large and thick wooden door, a plaque with the word 'Office' on it was settled into the wood at eye level.<p>

"This is it." Freddie said, opening the door and stepped into a quaint little room. It was filled with deep wooden furniture and it was extremely cosy. Armchairs scattered around, a posh but old rug lay on the floor in front of the fireplace. The fire however wasn't lit. Sam stared at it for a moment, looking at the perfectly shaped logs sitting in the base. Then she realised, it was a show fireplace. There was no way Tara would risk having a lit fire in one of her barns. An old clock and two horse ornaments sat in a slightly messy manor on the mantelpiece. Sam looked around with a smile as she shut the door behind her. Freddie took a seat on the brown leather couch in front of the desk, his eyes surveying the walls which held picture frames. Most of the frames held photographs of horses.. But there was one that sat pride of place on Tara's desk. Sam spotted it an smiled. The picture was clearly taken in winter, as there was snow on the ground. There was Ava, stood right beside Tara, their arms around each other. They were wrapped up in big jackets with woolly hats. Sam smiled softly, taking in her sisters features. A wide smile was set on her face making Sam sigh. She missed seeing that smile everyday. She picked up the picture frame just as the door clicked open, making both Freddie and Sam turn around. Tara stepped inside with a smile and positioned herself in a comfy armchair on the left of the desk. Sam put the frame down and joined Freddie on the couch.

"Glad you found it already. You wouldn't believe how many people get lost trying to find this office..: Tara smiled making both Freddie and Sam laugh lightly. "So, you guys want to talk show and training methods?"

"Actually Tara.." Sam replied. "I have a question for you."

"Oh sure, Sam. What is it?"

"There is a dapple grey downstairs in a stable." Tara nodded her head, understanding. "Kodak… who is his sire?"

"Kodak was sired by a stallion names 'Maximillion'."

"I've never heard of him." Sam replied with a simple shrug.

"His dam however, you may know." Sam looked confused, but intrigued by this. "She was a dapple grey mare.. Much like Kodak… Called 'Indian Nights..' or 'India'."

"What a second." Sam paused, thinking about something for a second. "Before Sky was gelded, didn't he father a filly named 'India?" Tara nodded her head.

"Yes."

"So.. That would make Kodak-"

"Sky's grandson!" Tara answered with a nod and a small smile. "Kodak is Sky's grandson."

"Wow." Freddie said, a smile on his face, clutching Sam's tiny hand tightly.

"Oh my god…that's amazing! Who owns Kodak?"

"I do." Tara said. Sam looked up at Tara in shock.

"_You_ own Kodak!" She said. "But.. How?"

"Before Ava had Sky gelded, she and I made an agreement with Lizzie Warner, the owner of Forkania Stud Farm. She owned 'Indiana'.. a brood mare."

"Oh, I remember her! She was that rose grey filly who was born on Christmas Day!"

"Yes! We offered her use of Sky to stud.. His final stud before his castration.. As long as we got to keep the foal."

"I don't get it.. What did Forkania get out of that deal?"

"Sky was a very famous horse, Sam.. And Lizzie Warner wanted to be able to say one of her prize mares had been covered by 'Reach for the Sky'."

"Ah.."

"So, anyway.." Freddie said.

"Oh yeah.. Right. Well, when Indiana gave birth to India.. We gave Lizzie the money for her upkeep until she was old enough to be weaned from her mother. Once she was of age, we brought her here and broke her in. We did some eventing with her for a couple years but she had an accident and ripped a tendon in one of her hind legs. It was simple to fix but she could never jump again.. So we turned her into a broodmare."

"Oh god.." Sam was shocked. She hated to hear about horses being hurt. It brought memories back of Angel. She could also figure out by dates.. That India's forced retirement due to her accident was around the same time as Ava's death. Sam felt a lump form in her throat as she forced back tears. _She would not cry.. Not right now!_

"That's awful." Freddie commented and Tara nodded her head, her green eyes holding a sad gaze.

"We got in touch with Forkania again.. But this time, we asked for a stallion. We paid for 'Maximillion' and after only a few attempts.. India was in foal with Kodak."

"That is amazing.."

"It is.. I actually still have India here. Still retired of corse. She's coming up to her sixteenth birthday. Enjoying each day in the green paddock and coming into her warm stable across from her son at night."

"That's lovely, Tara. At least they are still together." Sam said with a smile. Freddie nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. I mean, we have stables spare.. I didn't think it would be right to just sell her on. She truly is part of the family. Plus, she brings me closer to Ava every day." Sam smiled, knowing that feeling. She remembered feeling exactly the same way with Sky before he died.. And then again with Angel.

"My aunt told me about your plans to expand.. Into a riding club facility?" Tara nodded.

"Yes. We're working on building up out eventing team. We already have our racehorses.. But we wanted to do something more widespread. Dressage, Cross-Country and Show jumping." Tara explained, making both Sam and Freddie nod their heads. "But along with that, we, meaning me and my head grooms, have decided to buy in a couple of schooling horses, build some dormitories and hold summer riding camps."

"You'll get tons of interest for camps.. " Sam said.

"That's the plan.. A few of my business associates have already expressed an interest."

"Well, that's great!" The blonde said with a smile. Tara nodded her head.

"So, anyway… back to the present issue. Dullmoth." Sam crossed one leg over the other and leant back slightly into the couch.

"Okay.. So what was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Jumping, Sam." Sam felt her pulse quicken slightly. She knew where this was going.. "How would you react if I asked you to attempt a jump on Devil tomorrow?" Sam looked down at the floor, thinking.

"I'd say that it was too soon and that I wasn't one hundred percent sure he'd get over a jump with me still on his back." Sam replied.

"I know that it is soon, Sam." Tara agreed with Sam. "But Steven Granger is pushing for a first place ribbon at Dullmoth.. He wants to see more results."

"Really?" Freddie asked, quite shocked. "But he was just praising her for actually staying on him and getting him moving!"

"With Steven Granger, _nothing_ is ever as simple as praise. He's just been on the phone again…"

"I'll attempt a jump, but there is no telling how it will turn out."

"I understand that Sam.. And I'm sorry that I have to ask you to do this. I know it's not an easy task for you.. But he pays me so much money to keep Devil here and expects, because of that, that everyone has to jump when he says so."

"It is fine, Tara, really.." Sam said, with a smile. "I understand."

"So, we are good for tomorrow morning then?"

"Yes, sounds perfect."

"Okay.. The other thing I wanted to mention was fitness regimes. It's all well and good working Devil in the arena.. But he needs to have the stamina to get around that cross country course. It's a long stretch to be galloping across."

"So, what do you suggest for that?"

"Once a day on the gallop track we use for the racehorses. That, plus schooling work should get him fit enough. I'll get my grooms to monitor his feeding so that he's eating the right amount for his workload."

"Okay. That sounds manageable. He has good muscle tone as it in, he should be ready in time. It is now just a matter of getting him to jump really. If the jump is successful tomorrow, I will have to concentrate the first week on getting him to jump poles in the school. The second week, we can work on cross country jumps, logs mainly. Get him used to it."

"That sounds perfect, Sam." Tara agreed. "Even though it's only a one-day event.. Some people say it's even more gruelling than a three day. This cross country course is tough, Sam. You have to be ready to tackle it." Sam nodded her head.

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

"That's good to hear." Tara said, as Freddie and Sam stood up from the brown leather couch.

"Is nine okay, tomorrow morning?" Sam asked her and she nodded.

"Nine is perfect. He'll have had his morning feed and will have spent and hour out grazing in the paddock."

"Okay then, we will see you then."

"See you two tomorrow." Tara waved goodbye to the pair of them, before pulling out a huge file from underneath her desk and flicking through it. She looked deep in thought. She clearly had a lot of work to do. Freddie pulled the door shut behind them. They walked back along the corridor and down the staircase towards the first set of stables on the property. She reached the bottom of the stairs and her eyes shifted to the side, spotting Kodak in his stable, chomping on some hay. The blonde smiled. She couldn't believe she was staring at Sky's grandson.. And honestly, she wished nothing more than that Ava could be hear to see him with her own eyes. He truly was handsome. Her smile slowly began to drop of her face as she thought about how Ava would never be able to see him, and Freddie, noticing her saddened features, reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. She looked up and locked eyes with him. That adorable, lopsided boyish smile played on his lips making Sam grin. He pulled her to face him and planted a firm kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Sam took one last glance at Kodak, who now had his head thrust over the door. Sam reached out, stroking a hand down his nose, before squeezing Freddie's hand in return.

"Come on, Sammy," He said with 'that grin'. "Let's go home." With that, the pair left Kodak in peace, heading out of the pair and towards Amanda's jeep that was parked in the car park.

* * *

><p><strong> New Chapter! Okay, so.. i had everything mapped out for this story and a third story to finish off this full series, but honestly.. i'm considering not posting the third story after this, because i'm not getting response on this at all anymore, and it's making me sad.. as i really wanted to wrap up these stories with a strong and happy ending.. and i can't do that with this story, which is why i had the third story in mind. I find it quite sad that the iCarly fandom has shrunk too.. i have noticed that. I will not lie and say i have the same commitment to iCarly as i used too, because i don't but i'm still very attached to these story series and will always ship seddie. However, i haven't even watched any of this season of iCarly and i feel bad about that.. i will however, watch iGoodbye when it airs. Anyway... I'm torn on what to do.. because i don't want to post the third story when this is finished, and get no response to it whatsoever... it will take a lot of thinking on my part. For now anyway, i'll just continue to post this story and maybe closer to the end of this, i will decide what to do about the third story.<br>Please review.  
>-Dreamer<strong>


	21. Sister Talk and Meeting Harry

**Beyond the Haunted Past  
>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>: Sister Talk and Meeting Harry.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I don't own this show. Although I do own the OC's and the animals.

* * *

><p>Freddie pulled up outside of the house and shut off the engine, watching Sam jump out of the car door. He joined her, just as a rubber ball flew past hi head. He span around, listening to Sam laugh at his confused expression.<p>

"What?" Sam simply shook her head and continued to laugh as a big ball of black and white fluff sped past, almost knocking Freddie down.

"What the hell!?" Freddie asked, finally recognizing the 'black and white fluff' to be Freedom.

"Sorry Freddie!" He heard Jade call out from the veranda where she and Amanda stood.

"It's okay, Jade!" He called back. He smiled as Carly came bounding down the stairs towards himself and Sam.

"Hey guys! How was Devil?" Carly asked them as the three of them headed back up towards the veranda, Freedom not far behind except now, he had a blue rubber ball in his mouth.

"He was fine," Sam replied, climbing the steps towards the house. "He was much better than yesterday."

"She was brilliant." Freddie praised, making Amanda smile.

"At least you seem to be getting along better with him." Her aunt said and Sam nodded her head.

"Yeah, we kind of got off on the wrong foot." Sam answered.

"Well lucky for you, Devil has four of them," Amanda laughed. "So, it looks like he's forgiven you." Sam laughed for a second before remembering something.

"Hey, do you remember India?" The blonde asked. "Sky's foal?"

"How could I forget her! We had her for a year before Tara bought her from us... toughest year of my life! She had such a personality!" Amanda said. "What about her?"

"She had a foal!"

"Really?"

"Yes," Sam explained . "His name is Kodak and he is _beautiful!_He's the spitting image of sky too! In fact, it's creepy how much they look alike!"

"That's amazing." Amanda smiled. "I'll have to take a peek at him when I next go over to Tara's place."

"Oh, he's beautiful, Aunt Amanda. She's training him for eventing but he's still rather young, not long been broken."

"He sounds wonderful," Amanda grinned. "Maybe he'll be a champion one day, just like his grandfather."

"I'm sure he will be." Sam agreed with a nod of the head. At that moment, Sam's phone began beeping like crazy, signalling a text message. The blonde pulled the phone from her pocket and looked down at the screen.

**One new message:  
>Received today at 14:46pm.<br>Alicia.**

_Hey Sammy! Are you busy at four? If not, stop by! xox_

Sam smiled and looked up at her aunt.

"Hey, you don't need us for anything today, do you?" She asked and her aunt shook her head, making her short hair fly around her face.

"No, the stables are done. You guys are free," She laughed. "Why?"

"We were going to head down to Alicia's to see the new additions. "

"What time?" Carly grinned, excitedly.

"Four." Sam replied and she nodded.

"How many foals do they have now?" Amanda questioned. "I was speaking to Toni in town last weekend.. you remember Toni, don't you? The farmhand?" Sam nodded. "Anyway, they were struggling with just one... a little colt named Harry."

"Wow, he must be a handful." Freddie chuckled.

"Apparently!" Amanda laughed along with him. "Toni said he was causing a lot of mischief.. sounds a lot like Jasper, actually." At the mention of Jasper's name, the room fell in to silence.

"Has there been any news about him?" Sam asked Amanda, her voice low. Her aunt shook her head.

"No. The police are still searching and piecing together any clues or leads they have which is practically nothing anyway." Amanda let out a sigh. "They said they'd call if there was any news." The room stayed quiet for a short period of time until Carly broke the silence.

"Alicia said yesterday that they had three foals.. and another on the way."

"How cute!" Amanda smiled slightly. "I've been thinking of buying another broodmare.. America is just to old now."

"But you can't look after all of the horses here already as well as a broodmare!" Sam said as Freddie disappeared into the kitchen to grab a can of Peppy Cola from the fridge. "You're on your own!"

"Sam, it's fine! I'm coping," Amanda attempted to reassured her niece. "Besides, it's time to sell on a few. Trouble will make an excellent project horse for someone and I've already had some interest in Smartie as a trails horse. I could sell off some of the older mares too, find them nice companion homes."

"I feel bad about it though.. you shouldn't have to sell these guys. They're you entire world!" Sam sighed. She knew looking after Apollo and Echo on top of all of the other horses at the farm was not easy for her aunt to do alone.

"Don't Sam.." Her aunt warned her. "That's the business and you know that. They'll go to great homes, I'll make sure of it. I did with Jay and Gemini, didn't I?" Sam nodded. "Paula Roberts still owns Jay and she's so happy with him!"

"I know that-"

"Plus, I've been thinking about hiring a stable hand." Amanda began. "If you cut down those bramble bushes blocking the fence, that old cottage could be restored and would be as good place as any or a stable hand to stay!"

"Okay. You know I'm only in Seattle if you ever need anything though."

"Honey, I know that. Of corse I do! But you can't just drop everything and come running if I need an extra hand mucking out stables. You have schooland a whole life in Seattle!"

"But you know that I would, right?" Sam said.

"Sammy, I know sweetheart! I'd never ask that of you though, unless it was important."

"I know.. and I love Seattle, It's my home. I just don't want you thinking that I don't care.."

"Oh Sam," Amanda sighed with a small smile, pulling her niece into a hug. "I know you care.. you care a lot more than your mother and Melanie do, that's for sure."

"Mom is-"

"Crazy?" Amanda supplied, making Sam laugh. "I love Pamela but seriously, that sister of mine has finally flipped."

"If I said she hadn't, I would be lying," Sam grinned. "You know that Melanie never liked the horses though, not like me or Ava did. She preferred boys and shoes and clothes-"

"She could at least visit though! She hasn't come home once since she accepted that scholarship to that snobby girls school."

"Okay, first of all.. St Tristan's Academy is not _that _snobby," Sam pointed out. "And second.. it's all the way across the other side of Seattle!"

"Sam, you're in Seattle too and you find the time to visit. She could at least pop in once or twice a year."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've only seen her once since she left and in that weekend, she hit on Freddie, made out with him and practically molested him!"

"In my defence," Freddie smirked, returning to the room and taking a swig from his can. "I thought she was you." Sam laughed when her aunt's eyes seemed to jump out of her head.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, trust me." She laughed. "Freddie being the idiot that he is thought I was pranking him when I told him that I had a twin."

"Okay, One.. not an idiot and two, I know I was so wrong now." Freddie said.

"And why is that?" Sam asked him.

"Because your sister can't kiss half as good as you can." Sam squealed as Freddie dipped her backwards and planted a huge, lingering kiss on her lips. Sam giggled like a pre-teen when they parted, giving him a quick peck.

"Suck up.." She replied, making him roll his eyes.

"Guys," Carly interrupted them, looking at the clock. "We should probably be heading to Alicia's."

"Oh right, yeah sorry-"

"Are you taking the jeep?" Amanda asked them and Sam nodded.

"If it's okay with you?"

"Sure it is, Honey," Amanda agreed. "Drive careful, okay?"

"You know I will." Sam responded. Sam was generally a very careful driver after what happened with Ava.

"Good, I'll see you guys later on then." Amanda smiled at them. Sam followed Carly and Freddie out of the door, towards the jeep. She pulled open the driver's door and climbed up into the seat. She pushed the keys into the ignition and put on her seatbelt. Carly climbed into the back and Freddie shut the door, settling in the front beside her. Sam turned her head slightly to look at both of them.

"Ready?" She asked them and they both nodded their heads.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Sam was pulling up a driveway and through a set of iron gates with a sign saying <em>'Hamilton farm and stud'<em>. Freddie and Carly had never been to Alicia's parents farm before. As Sam drove through a second gate, this one much smaller and made with wood, she pulled the car to a stop beside a petite cottage. The cottage was fairly small compared to Havenfield Farm. With it only being a three bed roomed, compared to Havenfield gigantic house, It was easy to see how some people would get frustrated with it's lack of space. Sam however, loved Alicia's home. It was cosy. The barn was only big enough for eight horses at a push, but the fields were filled with lush green grass and field shelters, to keep the rest of the horses warm and dry even on the coldest of nights. Sam pulled on the handbrake and stepped out of the car.

"This is the place?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Yep."

"Ah, it's so cute and quaint!" Carly grinned, climbing down from the car looking around. Freddie shut the car door and walked around to meet Carly and Sam. Sam was staring at a field up ahead that was on a hill. She could clearly see last year foals, who were now yearlings, staring back at her in curiosity. However, no amount of curiosity would shift them and they all stayed put, not straying to far from their mothers who were grazing at the very top of the hill. "Oh, hey look!"

Sam and Freddie both turned round at Carly's instruction to see Alicia walking a large bay mare through the yard with a tiny brown foal at foot, following her every move. Alicia looked up and smiled when she spotted them.

"Hey guys!" She grinned. "Right on time!" She pulled the mare in her hands to a stop, stopping the foal in it's tracks as well. The foal himself was rather nosey. Once he realized there were people in front of him, he shot forwards away from his mother and Alicia, almost tripping over his own feet and diving at Carly, sniffing at her pockets, searching for food. Carly giggled lightly, trying to push the foal away but he was defiantly persistent. Alicia rolled her eyes at the foal who was still really all legs.

"Harry! No! Naughty pony!" She scolded, a semi cross look settling on her face. Harry, the little brown foal walked back to his mother and his owner, bumping his tiny head against Alicia's thigh. Alicia's green eyes softened immediately and her face broke out into a huge smile. "How can I stay mad at you, mister!" She ran her hand over his head, stoking down his nose. She looked back up at the three teens and smirked slightly. "These foals get away with everything."

"I know how you feel.. my horses are exactly the same," Sam smiled. "I'm sure it's the eyes! They practically look into your soul with those things.. and they make you feel so guilty, like you're the one in the wrong!"

"Tell me about it.." Alicia laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to put these guys back into the paddock. You wanna' join and meet the rest of the new arrivals?"

"Sure." Freddie nodded.

"Okay then," Alicia grinned, walking forwards with the mare and Harry, letting Sam, Freddie and Carly trail close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not in the best frame of mind to be writing at the moment, and i'm sure this sucks big time... but i felt like i owed it to you guys to post this. Hope you don't hate it to much! Oh, and who else was totally pissed by the ending of iGoodbye? I know I was...<br>Please review.  
>-Dreamer<strong>


	22. Future Champions and Shocking Offers

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Chapter Twenty Two:<strong> Future Champions and Shocking Offers.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own iCarly

* * *

><p>Sam walked around the corner and immediately her heart melted. There before her were two little foals, both a different colour bounding around in the paddock under the watchful eyes of their mothers. Her face broke out into a wide grin. They were so cute! She watched as Alicia flicked open the latch on the metal gate, swinging it wide open whilst keeping one eye on the other four horses up ahead. She walked the bay mare into the paddock, little Harry trotting at her feet, following her every move. Alicia span around, swinging the gate shut, allowing Freddie to catch it before it slammed into himself, Carly and Sam. Alicia unbuckled the mare's head-collar and slipped it off of her nose. The mare span on her heels and cantered off in the direction of the mares at the top of the paddock. Harry shot after his mother, his legs still slightly unsteady as he cantered over to the two foals, scattering them and sending them charging after them. Alicia smiled and stepped out of the paddock, locking the gate shut behind her. The four teenagers leant against the metal gate, staring at the horses up ahead of them.<p>

"So, what do you think?" Alicia asked them as they watched the three foals charge around and play.

"They're gorgeous!" Carly gushed.

"Thanks." Alicia smiled.

"What are you going to do with these little guys when they get bigger then?" Sam asked Alicia.

"Well hopefully, when all three are broken in, Harry will be a future eventer.. Roman, I'm hoping he'll do showjumping and Marley.. I'm sure yet, maybe we'll see if he's any good at dressage and flatwork." Alicia replied. Sam looked over to the strawberry roan filly who wandered over to her mother, Chez... a pretty ten year old warmblood broodmare.

"They're all potential superstars, Liss." Sam said. "They have amazing form and I'm sure that they'll only get better once they mature."

"So, who are the other mare's up there?" Carly asked and Sam and Freddie both looked up at the horses.

"Well, the mare closest to us who I just put out there.. that's Penny, Harry's mom." Penny was around 16hh and looked to be a thoroughbred. She was large and well built but will slim legs. She was standing a few strides away from the other two mares, grazing but keeping one eye on her little brown powder-puff of a baby who was still tearing around the field with the other two foals. "And the roan behind her, that's Chez.. Marley's mom."

"Marley's the little strawberry roan back there, isn't she?" Alicia nodded.

"And then, the last one in there, the chestnut, that's Tia.. Roman's mother." Sam eyes scanned the paddock when her eyes landed on a sweet looking black mare with three white socks and a thick white blaze down her nose, stood with her head down. The weird thing was, she wasn't eating.

"Hey, isn't that Bessie over there?" Sam asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, that's Bess." Alicia replied.

"Bess?" Freddie asked, confused.

"That black mare in there, that's Bessie." Alicia said. "She was my show jumper for a few years until she had a bad accident . She badly sprained her back tendon coming over a jump after a fall. She was constantly turning up lame after that and she was never pronounced fit to compete by any of the state vets after that... so we retired her and kept her as a brooding mare." Alicia explained.

"So why isn't she in the paddock with the other brooders and foals? Did she not conceive this year?" Sam was clearly confused.

"No, she conceived. " Alicia responded.

"Then where is her foal? No way is it still in there, her belly just isn't big enough!" Sam smiled, but Alicia's face turned grave.

"Actually, Bessie gave birth last weekend..."

"She did!?" Carly squealed, excited. "You never mentioned another foal!" Alicia sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Bessie had Lilly at 5am on Saturday morning..."

"Oh, how cute-"

"Stillborn."

"Oh god." Sam winced and covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's awful." Freddie muttered in shock. Carly looked distraught. Sam cast a glance back over to Bess, who hadn't moved for the past five minutes.

"No wonder she looks so sad.." Sam said. "Oh Liss.. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay... It's Bessie I feel most sorry for."

"So why is she on her own? Won't that make her more depressed?" Carly questioned.

"Well, yes and no. We didn't know how Bess would react to the other foals. Whether she would hurt them or attempt to mother them in place of Lilly. We couldn't take that risk of Bess hurting any of the foals.. so she's going to spend some time in the back field with my horse Gadget.. to keep her company."

"That's so sad.." Carly sighed. Alicia nodded in agreement.

"It's devastating." With a sigh, she span around. "Come on, the barn's this way." Alicia headed for the large red barn, followed closely by Freddie, Carly and Sam. The barn was right next door to Alicia's family farmhouse. Just as Alicia was about to slide open the barn door, Sam's phone began to ring. She jumped slightly, before pulling it from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Aunt Amanda? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Look, Sammy.. I know you've only just gone out, but I need you to come home."

"Why? What's wrong?" Sam was suddenly panicked. She could see Carly, Freddie and Alicia' confused and concerned faces staring at her.

"No, nothing's wrong!" Amanda insisted. "There's someone here to see you, Sam."

"To see me?"

"I think you best come home."

"I'll be right there!" Sam said and hung up. She looked up at her two best friends and her boyfriend who were now looking rather curious.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked. Sam shrugged her shoulders, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"I don't know.. someone is at the farm, waiting to see me."

"To see you?" Freddie asked, confused.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Don't know why. I'm sorry Liss, but we should probably go. I'll call you tonight, okay? Tell you what's happened."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Go home, you're obviously needed." Alicia smiled.

"Sure?"

"I'm sure!" Alicia laughed. "I'll see you guys later." Sam, Freddie and Carly headed for the car, Alicia following behind. Once they reached the car, Alicia enveloped Sam into a hug, squeezing her tight. "Have a safe drive, okay? I'll speak with you later."

"Bye Liss."

"Bye." Alicia smiled as Sam climbed up into the car. With a wave, Freddie slipped the key into the ignition and started the engine and pulled out of the parked space and drove the car down the drive. Not long after, Freddie pulled the car up Havenfields driveway up through the cherry trees and past the rolling green fields, filled with horses. Sam smiled as she could see Jellybean grazing next to Smartie nicely. Looking over to the back pasture, she sighed. It was horrible not knowing where Jasper was but with no clues and no leads, the police had no choice but to slow down the search for the missing pony. She wiped a tear from her eyes. Carly tapped her on the shoulder from the back seat, looking worried.

"You okay?" Freddie looked across at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine." Her boyfriend placed a comforting hand on her knee and squeezed slightly. This action made her smile, and she covered his hand with hers.

"What's wrong Sam, I know there's something.."

"It's just Jasper.. What if this is something to do with him?"

"Then we'll find out when we get in there, won't we?"

"I guess so."

"It's gonna' be fine, Sam." Carly said.

"You're right." Sam replied, just as Freddie pulled the car up in front of the house. There was another car parked there, a car she'd never seen before. The silver range rover was brand new and looked like it was cleaned every day. It was immaculate. Freddie parked the car up and shut off the engine before all three of them climbed from the car. "I guess this is it." Rushing up the porch steps, she pushed open the door. "Aunt Amanda, We're home!"

"In here, Sam!" She heard her Aunt shout from inside the living room, her voice bouncing off of the walls and echoing around the building. She cast a glance back at Carly and Freddie who nodded, encouraging her to go forwards. She pushed open the living room door, which gave a creak of protest and was shocked with who she saw sat on the couches. Her aunt was sat on the chair closest to the fire and two people, a man and a woman sat on the two seater with their backs to her. The woman had short styled blonde hair and the man had black. He was in a suit. Sam didn't need them to turn around to know who they were... but when they did, the woman smiled.

"Hello Sam." She smiled, her teeth sparkling white. The man's face remained neutral but he stood up from the couch.

"Miss Puckett."

"Tara.. Steven." Sam was rather shocked to see this pair in her living. Carly and Freddie had come in behind her and were as shocked and confused as she was. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a proposition for you, Samantha." Steven Granger said, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets.

"And that would be?" Sam enquired, not looking like she wanted to hear it.

"'I'll cut straight to the point, shall I?" Steven said. "I was very impressed with your work with Devil yesterday and it got me thinking-"

"Well thank you, although it's only been two days so I can't really tell how well it may go for the next two weeks..." She began to say but Steven cut her off.

"I want to give you another horse to ride, Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter. If it's not great, please don't shoot me! Like i said in my last author's note. I've not been in the best frame of mind lately but I'm doing my best to get this done. Please review, the more you review, the quicker I tend to post because it motivates me! I'm hardly getting any reviews anymore so I feel like no one is reading this.<br>-Dreamer **


	23. Accepting Offers and Diagnosis

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>: Accepting Offers and Diagnosis.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own iCarly. I only own the OC's and the animals. And my own two horses, of corse ;)

* * *

><p>"What!?"<p>

"Before you fly off of the handle let him explain..." Tara said making Sam sigh. She nodded however, agreeing to listen to whatever Steven Granger had to say. Not before giving both of them an odd look.

"My head rider at my stable yard has dropped out of Dullmoth. She has broken her leg. I need to ask you if you'll ride Mario for me as well as Devil. He's completely trained; I assure you... you just have to get on his back. I'll pay you of corse." Steven said.

"Pay?" Sam asked, looking slightly intrigued. She cast a glance across at Amanda who was attempting to subtly nod her head at her. That's when Sam realized what Amanda was getting at. The kind of money a man like Steven Granger could give her… it could be ploughed into the farm funds.

"That would be great, Steven." Sam replied. Steven grinned for a second until Sam began to talk again. "It's not possible though... I'm so busy with my farm work and working with Devil. Adding another horse to that would be exhausting. There aren't enough hours in the day-"

"Like I said, Sam," He cut her off. "This horse is fully trained. All you have to do, young lady, is sit on it."

"Yes, well I assure_ you, _Sir. There is a lot more to riding a horse than just _sitting on it._"

"Is that a Yes or a No, Samantha?" Sam sighed, tensing at the use of her given name. She knew she'd regret it almost as soon as she would say it, but Sam knew that the money would help out around the farm a lot. Also, Tara was a friend of hers.

"I guess so..." She answered, not exactly enthusiastically.

"Great!" Steven boomed, clapping his hands together loudly, making Carly jump. "We'll have Mario moved to Tara's by morning. When you show up to ride Devil, you can meet your new mount... and your two grooms who will be accompanying you to Dullmoth."

"Sounds... good." Sam agreed, already regretting her choice. There was no way she could back out now, however. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Morning, Sam? Say... ten?" Tara asked and Sam nodded her head.

"I'll be there."

"Wonderful." Steven and Tara headed for the door, saying a swift goodbye, talking business as they walked down the veranda steps. Amanda shut the door, leaning against it.

"Well..." She gasped slightly, lost for words.

"I cannot believe I just agreed to do that..." Sam said.

"Why _did _you agree to that?" Freddie asked his face crinkled in confusion.

"The money," The blonde replied simply. "That man out there is rich... We aren't. The kind of money he can give me will pay any bills we have and help with the keep of the horses. It was an easy decision."

"But Sam-" Carly began but Sam cut her off.

"Stop," She shook her head. "This money will help us, Carls. We aren't made of money and there are a few things that need doing around this old place. This farm means everything to me... and to my Aunt and Jadey. It's their home. It meant a lot to Ava too. If getting that money means that I have to take on an extra mount at Dullmoth, then that's what I'll do. In fact, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Thank you, Sam." Amanda said with a small smile. Sam nodded at her aunt. She knew her aunt couldn't be rolling in the money... after all; a few horses being sold wouldn't tide over a big farm like Havenfield. Sam was fairly certain that most of her money was coming from the savings her uncle had left Amanda after he passed away. Sam was also fairly certain that that money was almost gone. Sam turned to Carly and Freddie, smiling slightly.

"Guys, can you head down to the barn and start making up the feeds? I'll be down in a minute."

"Sure." Freddie nodded, motioning at Carly to follow him. Carly shot after him, clearly understanding that Sam needed to speak with her aunt. The door was pulled shut behind them and Sam watched as they walked down the Veranda steps, heading towards the barn. Sam turned back to her aunt and sighed.

"Where's Jade?" She asked and Amanda pointed up to the ceiling.

"In her bedroom."

"How much are we talking?"

"Wha-"

"Aunt Amanda, please. How much money are we talking about?" Sam said, putting her point across as plain as day. Amanda sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"The feed merchants have locked my account because I can't afford to pay. The electricity bill is due and so is the straw bill. There's fences falling to pieces and the barn has seen better dance. On top of that, Jasper's still missing and we're under quarantine. This is bad, Sammy." Amanda looked like she was about to drop to the floor and burst into tears. Sam frowned and stepped closer to her aunt, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a hug. "That's why I agreed for Addie and Lee to board their horses here for those couple weeks. They've given me money for the board. It will pay off the household bills but... only just."

"Aunt Amanda... It's okay. We'll fix this, Okay? Trust me."

"What if it's not, Sam?"

"It will be okay! I'll make sure that it is! Like I said before, this farm means everything to me... and so do you, Jade and the horses. You're all my family. I'll fix this!"

"Okay." Amanda sighed, not looking entirely convinced.

"I'm going to go and help get the feeds ready and bed the horses down. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay."

"Just sit down and relax for a little while..." Amanda nodded slowly and slumped back into the chair, shutting her eyes. She let out a sigh as her shoulders dropped, relaxing into the seat. It was then Sam got the chance to properly look at her aunt. She looked completely drained and exhausted due to the bags under her eyes, Sam had had an inkling that she was suffering from money worries. It had popped into her head after Amanda had mentioned selling off a couple of the horses. It had never really sunk in a serious... until she saw that weird look her aunt have given her while Steven was talking to her. It hit home that maybe something serious was happening right under her nose… and she'd never really noticed. Backing up, she left her aunt in peace and followed after Carly and Freddie.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam was up working on other ways to bring in some money. She knew that a couple of the horses needed to be sold on; that was a definite. The money worries were not being helped by all of those extra mouths that needed feeding. So, Sam had drafted out 'for sale' adverts for Smartie. Trouble, Cindy, Jules and Chip. After a while, Sam ventured out alone into the crisp summer morning. She put the horses into their pastures… Apollo, Thunder, Charcoal and Echo in one; Trouble and Smartie in another and Belle, Cindy, Jules and little Willow in a third. Leaving Lee's horses Pirate and Aztec in their stables, she wandered around to the back barn where America and Dream were being quarantined, a bucket in her hands for each. Disinfecting her boots at the big barn door, she slid it open and stepped inside with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"Hey guys," She called out, rattling the feed buckets. "I've got some-" She immediately stopped talking when she noticed America lying down on her side in her straw bed, her hay from overnight left hardly touched. Sam dropped the buckets to the floor and rushed to America's side. Straight away, Sam could see that the appaloosa mare was sweating up badly, gunk coming out of her nose. Sam shook her head in disbelief. "No... no, no, no! You do not have strangles, damn you!" She ran a hand across her defined cheek, pulling her cell phone from her pocket. Hitting the dial button on Freddie's number, she waiting anxiously, phone pressed to her ear, for him to pick up. "Come on!"

"Hullo?" Was Freddie's sleepy answer.

"Freddie!" She shouted down the phone, watching Dream out of the corner of her eye who was pacing the barrier between herself and America, confused by the situation. "Get up now!"

"Sam?"

"Freddie, Call the vet right now! It's serious... it's America!"

"I'm up!"

"Hurry!" Sam shut off the phone and stuck it into her pocket. America let out a large sigh and attempted to get up but Sam's voice eased her. "Easy girl…." Sam looked up at Dream, who was separated from America through a makeshift barrier. The cremello mare was stressed, Sam noted, as she weaved her head frantically back and forth. "Hey Dream... Calm down. She's gonna' be okay." Dream was still weaving when Carly and Freddie burst through the barn door.

"What's wrong? Amanda's calling the emergency vet." Freddie said and Carly gasped, about to run to America's side.

"Carly, NO!" Sam shouted and Carly froze. "She's sick, Carls. If she starts flailing around, you could get kicked. You're best off standing well back."

"Is it strangles?" Carly asked her.

"I don't know. I'm not a vet, so I can't say for sure." America attempted to get up again, making a deep groaning sound. "You're okay girl..."

"Is there anything we can do?" Freddie asked.

"It's probably best if you stay back. I don't want to stress her out too much." Sam was glancing at America thoroughly, looking over her full body for any sort of sign. She knew that if it was strangles, America could just get to her feet and she'd be okay about that, but Sam also knew that this might not be strangles. It could be a bought of Colic, her guts and intestines twists... and if that was the case, Sam should have standing up and walked to relieve the gut. The problem was…Sam couldn't be sure that it _was_strangles or colic... in which case, it could be something entirely more serious. She chose to keep her lying down. She reached forwards slowly, so not to spook the appaloosa and felt her neck and under her throat. She was really beginning to sweat up but her neck wasn't swollen, which meant neither were her lymph nodes. However, Sam knew the symptoms of strangles. First came the high temperature and the puss filled nose… next came the ugly lumps. Sam sighed. She knew it... she just knew it. It had to be strangles. It was at that exact moment Amanda chose to come bustling through the door.

"Vet's on his way. How is she?" Amanda asked and Sam shook her head.

"Not great," Sam replied, honestly. "She's sweating up real bad. I'm positive it's strangles."

"We'll wait until the vet gets here before we start to panic. He'll be here any minute."

"What if it is strangles?" Carly was looking down at America, her eyes looking like they were about to burst with tears.

"I don't know what to tell you, Carls." Sam began. "With strangles, if you catch it early like we did with Dream, it almost heals by itself. America is old... her body isn't as strong as Dream's. Having this infection, well, it could kill her."

"She could die?"

"It's possible." Sam nodded. The sound of tyres churning up gravel made them all pause.

"That will be the vet." Amanda said and shot for the barn door. Sam looked down at America who had stopped trying to get up and looked very tired and rundown.

"You hear that America… the vet's here and he's going to fix you. You're going to be fine." Even as she said this, Sam knew there was a possibility that she wouldn't be. Amanda came rushing back in with the vet Mark Chaplin at her side. "Mark!"

"Which horse?" He asked, before looking down and spotted America lying down. "Strangles?"

"Possibly." Sam answered. "She was spending a lot of time with the sick cremello before the yard was quarantined so we sectioned her off too, just to be safe... but now look at her!"

""Calm down. She might have contracted the infection at the same time the other horse did. It might have just taken longer to come out. I'll take a swab of the puss and check it over. I have some mobile equipment in the back of the car." Mark pulled a set of fresh swabs, bending down to America's level. He swabbed some of the mucus coming out of America's nose before standing back up. He then set about taking her temperature. He sighed and shook his head. "Her temperature is way up there…I'll be right back."

"Is she going to be okay?" Carly asked.

"Only time will tell, I'm afraid." Mark responded and Sam sighed, knowing how bad this could get. "I'm going to go and check these swabs." Mark disappeared out to his car, leaving the women and Freddie to talk.

"You think she'll be okay?"

"I hope so." Was Sam's response. Sam looked down at America who had begun to wriggle around again. "Hey, what are you-"That was when she realized.

"What? What is it?" Amanda asked her, confused.

"Stand back! She's getting up!" Everyone shuffled back as America gave one almighty groan and clambered to her feet, unsteady like a foal. She was up, however... and that was all that mattered. Sam glanced down at her watch and immediately her eyes widened. "Oh damn!"

"What?"

"I was meant to be meeting Tara and Steven at ten... I'm going to be late!"

"Sam, I'm sure Tara won't mind you being a little late…" Amanda tried to reason with her.

"I'm not leaving now! America needs me!"

"America has us, Sam."

"But-"Mark chose that exact moment to come back into the barn, his expression grave.

"I'm sorry… but America has strangles."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys. Sorry, this would have been up sooner.. but come on, it was the holidays! Did everyone have a good Christmas and New Year? I did! I got a new laptop! :D I'm trying to get this typed out as quickly as possible but life has been kind of hectic lately. After all, horses aren't cheap and they certainly don't look after themselves! I've recently found out one of my horses needs a new saddle.. so yay, I get to pay for that! Can't you see my excitement of yet again, spending more money on them? Woohoo...<br>Hope you guys are still reading this. Leave a reveiew, tell me what you think!  
>See you guys next update!<br>REVIEW!  
>Dreamer<strong>


	24. Meeting Mr Mario and Private Grooms

**Beyond the Haunted Past.**  
><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four:<strong> Meeting Mr Mario and Private Grooms.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own iCarly. I only own the OC's and the animals. And my own two horses, of corse ;)

* * *

><p>Sam felt physically sick. Strangles. America had strangles. She let a tear fall as the words sunk in.<p>

"Strangles..."

"I'm very sorry, Sam."

"She could die then?" Sam asked and Mark let out a sigh.

"It's possible. We can give her the same antibiotics that the cremello is on, but with her being much old, her immune system just isn't as strong. For a younger horse, the immune system pretty much fixes the virus itself... but for an older horse like America, it is a little more complicated." He explained and Sam nodded. "The good thing is, we've caught it in it's early stages so more than likely, she'll be okay with just antibiotics."

"Okay."

"Her temperature is up, so just keep an eye on her... I'll get the medication after I've checked over the other sick horse."

"Dream is a lot better than what she was, her neck swelling has gone down so I think the abscesses have drained off a little."

"Let's have a look at her then." Mark said and hopped over the two fences used to separate Dream and America. He checked her vitals first then felt around her neck where her lymph nodes were. The swelling that was previously there had sure enough gone down and so had her temperature."I don't think we need to worry to much about this mare.. she seems to have reacted perfectly to the antibiotics. I'll contact her owner tonigth and let her know that I'm pleased with her progress. As for America, I'll grab her medication now." Mark jumped the fence and rushed out to his van. Sam turned to Amanda, a worried look on her face.

"Amanda-"

"No." Amanda shook her head. "I know what you're thinking, Sam. America's going to be fine."

"But what if-"

"No. She's going to be fine." Amanda said firmly, not given Sam much chance to argue. Before Sam could say anything else, Mark came back inside with a box of medication in his hand.

"Okay, I'll give her two injections now to start off the antibiotics." Sam nodded. "Starting tomorrow, she'll need this antibiotic powder in her feed, twice daily."

"Okay, I can do that."

"If she doesn't get any better by weeks end, give me a call.. especially if she seems to be getting worse."

"That's great, Mark. Thank you." Amanda said to him, shaking his hand.

"It's no problem. It's what I do." He replied. "The bill for the injections and the antibiotics will be sent out through the mail." Sam saw Amanda stiffen at the mention of money and Sam sighed. "I'll go and get the injections." He disapeared and Amanda turned to Sam once again.

"Go, Sam.."

"No! America-"

"-Will be fine until you get back. I'll watch over her and I'm sure Carly and Freddie wont mind helping me." Both Carly and Freddie nodded, agreeing with Amanda. "Now, you promised Tara and Steven.." Amanda threw her car keys over to Sam, who caught them expertly. "Now, go.."

With a sigh, Sam spun on her heels and took off out of the barn, bypassing Mark who was measuring up the injections in his van. Swinging the car door open, she all but jumped into the drivers seat and pushed the key into the ignition, starting up the engine. Pulling her seat belt over her shoulder, she drove out of the farm and headed for Tara's.

Driving into the carpark, Sam pulled the car to a stop, jerking on the handbreak. She swung open the door and stepped out, eyes puffy and red from her tears. Just as she was rubbing her hand across her eyes, a shout made her look up.

"Sam!" Tara was running towards her, her short hair bobbing up and down in the breeze. "You're here!"

"Sorry I'm late.." Sam mumbled as Tara reached her. She noticed Sam's puffy eyes and frowned.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Not really.."

"What's wrong?" She asked and Sam sighed.

"It's America..." The blonde sniffed. "She's got strangles."

"Oh god, Sam.. I'm so sorry! You shouldn't be here; You should be at home!"

"No, It's fine." Sam insisted. "I made a promise that I intend to keep."

"But Sam-"

"Ah! Samantha!" A voice boomed across the yard making both Tara and Sam turn around. "I was begining to think you had gotten lost!" Steven Granger was striding towards them, a determind look on his face.  
>"Sorry, I'm late Steven."<p>

"Yes, you are." Sam inwardly winced at his tone. "No matter. Mario is in the barn all tacked up and ready for you. Why don't you go and find him."

"You want me to ride Mario first? I would have thought you would have wanted me to work with Devil first, seeing as he is the one who is actually needing to be worked with."

"Go and meet Mario. We'll be right behind you." Sam nodded and with one last glance back at Tara, she headed for the first barn on the left. As soon as she walked through the door, caos surrounded her. The barn was buzzing with all sorts of different vibes and chatter. Grooms rushed around, tending to the horses, each of them standing proudly in their stables. Sam's eyes scanned the doors, flickering onto the name plates. There was that many horses in all of the different barns that it would be easier to get confused.

_Joey._  
><em>Diego.<em>  
><em>Cracker.<em>  
><em>Nakita. <em>  
><em>Oscar. <em>  
><em>Millie<em>  
><em>Penny<em>  
><em>Mario.<em>

Sam smiled as she came across the last name plate at the end of the peered over the door and her smiled widened as she came face to face with a large chestnut gelding who stood tall and proud and all tacked up. He was beautiful! Mario.

"Oh, you are beautiful, aren't you?" She smiled and Mario took a step forwards, thrusting his over the large stable door in a greeting. She took her hand and stroked him gently down him nose.

"He is, isn't he.." A voice from behind her said, making her jump and spin around. The source of the voice turned out to be a young man around her age. He had deep brown shaggy hair, rather similar to Freddie and bright blue eyes. He was slim but muscular in build. Well, he had to be for lugging haybales around all day! "You're Sam Puckett, aren't you?"

"That's me," She smiled warmly, reaching out to shake his hand. He grasped it softly, giving it a slight squeeze. He kept hold of her hand for what felt like hours. "... And you are?"

"Oh!" He let go of her hand and blushed violently after realising how long he'd held onto it for. "Sorry, I'm Owen. Owen Bradley. I'm one of your grooms for Dullmoth."

"It's nice to meet you, Owen... but, one of my grooms?" Sam asked him, confused.

"Well, yes," Owen nodded his head. "You're taking more than one horse so you'll need more than one groom. Generally it's one groom per horse."

"Oh! So, who's my other groom."

"Uhmm.." His eyes scanned the barn aisle until they locked onto a young woman with flame red hair. "See that girl over there?" He pointed to her and Sam nodded. "That's Nicole. She's your other appointed groom. Hey, Nikki!"

'Nikki' looked up at her name being shouted.

"Come over here and meet Sam!" She dropped what she was doing and headed over to Sam and Owen.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Nikki, this is Sam Puckett. Sam, this is-" Owen began before being cut off by Nikki.

"Believe me, everyone around here knows who you are! I watched you ride at championships last year on televison! On Apollo? Tara's old stallion, right?"

"Yeah, I-"

"I'm Nicole Adams, but everyone calls me Nikki!" She pulled Sam into a quick hug before letting her go and smiling brightly at her. Sam cast a glance over at Owen before sending a small smile Nicole's way.

"It's nice to meet you, Nikki."

"You're such an amazing rider.."

"Oh! Well... thanks." Sam muttered, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks.

"You're pretty brave though, to ride Devil I mean.."

"Why would you say that?" The blonde asked her.

"Well, no one will ride him! He's nuts."

"No, he's not." Sam shook her head. "He just needs some reassurance that's all."

"Mario's ready for you if you want to him straight out?" Owen cut in, motioning to the gelding who was stood, head hanging over the stable door.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded. "Can I borrow a hat?"

"Sure thing!" Owen ducked around the corner, coming back with a riding hat, handing it over to her.

"Thanks." She pulled it on to her head and her hand reached for the bolt that kept the stable door closed. Sliding it across, she allowed the door to slip open and for her to take hold of Mario's black reins. "Come on buddy, lets do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this has taken so long and it probably sucks, but I had to get something up for you guys.. if any of you are still reading this! This is pretty much a filler chapter as nothing much happened and it's not very long.. but the exciting stuff will be coming soon, i promise! :)<br>What do you guys think of the two new OC's.. Owen and Nikki? Opinions?  
>My life has been crazy recently with friends, driving lessons, family, the new puppy we got and with my horse ect... I've not had much time to write this out but I'm honestly trying my best to get this up as quick as possible!<br>This is not beta'd... I'm currently looking for a beta for this story. If you would like to beta this, please drop me a private message!  
>Please review!<br>-Dreamer  
><strong>


End file.
